<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild and Wooded by Lisamc21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323345">Wild and Wooded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21'>Lisamc21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst Free Zone, Camping, David has a better birthday this year, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Proximity, Gratuitous use of Fbombs, Lots of wine, M/M, Patrick is the most thoughtful person, Skinny Dipping, communication porn, smores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David escapes to the Schitt family cabin for the weekend to spend his birthday popping a pill and crying himself to sleep after a Sandra and Julia marathon. He expects wine, crying, and getting mad at his family for inevitably forgetting his birthday. What he doesn't expect is meeting a disarmingly charming man camping up the road. Maybe it won't be such a bad birthday after all. There is some canon dialogue and some canon adjacent'ish things.</p><p>This fic is complete and is rated E for Eventual Explicit Exploits in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed that alliteration as much as I did. I'll be posting a chapter a day until it's done.</p><p>This fic was inspired by a <a href="https://lisamc-21.tumblr.com/post/627464119934763008/patrickredactedbrewer-very-excited-to-learn-that">photo of Noah Reid released a week or two ago from a film set. </a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David froze in the threshold after opening the front door to Roland and Jocelyn’s cabin. He’d made a terrible mistake. The Schitt’s aesthetics for their primary home could make someone’s eyes bleed. Someone with discerning taste, anyway. Why would their cabin be any different? Tchotchkes on every surface and wood paneling that should have been left in the seventies. A throw decorated with rows of black bears lay sprawled across the back of a fucking <i>floral</i> couch. His entire body shuddered. The entry area ran directly into the living room, dining room and open kitchen. That wasn’t wholly offensive. And, okay, the fireplace was nice. He shuffled over to it and began looking for the button to turn it on. Shit. It was a real fireplace. </p><p>Sliding his phone from his pocket, he launched his text convo with Stevie.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">I’ve made a huge mistake.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">You’ve made a lot of them. Narrow it down.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Why did I let Jocelyn convince me to stay here? I’m going to get murdered!
</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Do I get your clothes if you get murdered?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Absolutely not! You don’t the first thing about taking care of luxury knits.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">What? You gonna haunt me if I do? I’m sure they’re machine washable. It’s fine.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">How fucking dare you. I will haunt the fuck out of you.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">What’s the place like? Knick knacks everywhere and a sex swing?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">[barf emoji]</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">It’s as tacky as their house, but more wood paneling.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Did you pack bear spray?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">What! Bears?!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Just stay in the cabin and you’ll be fine. I don’t think they’ve learned how to unlock doors yet. Those are just Alaskan bears.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Nope. I’m coming back. I can’t stay here.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Before you run away like a chicken, send me a photo of the Schitt’s den of sin.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">You’re disgusting.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>He snapped a photo and sent it to Stevie.<div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Ooh is that wine on the table? *grabby hands*</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>David looked over at the dining table and spotted the bottle of red. He stepped further in the small cabin and walked over to the table. There was a folded piece of paper in front of it with his name on it.<p>
  <i>David,<br/>
Thanks again for working with my class on that art project. I hope you enjoy the weekend in our little love nest. Don’t worry, I washed the sheets and left some food in the fridge for you. There’s a fire pit out back and plenty of firewood for that and the fireplace. This wine is for you!<br/>
Love,<br/>
Jocelyn<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Oh. That’s nice. David’s mouth pinched into a slight smile. Working with her class hadn’t been the most awful thing in the world. He wasn’t about to volunteer again, but getting a weekend away from his family to celebrate his birthday in peace wasn’t a bad exchange for a few hours with some annoying as hell high schoolers.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>If he went back to the motel now, he’d just end up angry that his family forgot his birthday again. Sure, the cabin’s bed was beyond tainted, but Roland had mentioned more than once that he and Jocelyn had, um, soiled all the motel beds anyway. Ew.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>If he stayed, he could pop a pill and cry himself to sleep without the threat of Alexis waking him up with her snoring or early morning run. He could even drink the wine and binge his favorite rom-coms without his sister talking through the movies like a fucking sociopath.</i></i></p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <i>
      <i>
<span class="breply">Nevermind. I’m staying. </span><br/>
<br/>
</i>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Found their sex toys and looking to experiment? </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Jump off a cliff.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">xo</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><i>
  <br/>
  <i>David grinned at his phone. Alright, time to unload Jocelyn’s car. Often annoying, but certainly generous for setting him up in her cabin and car for the weekend was generous. Probably more generous than the favor he’d given her to begin with. But he wasn’t about to kick a gift horse in the mouth.</i>
  <br/>
</i><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jesus. He’d been in Schitt’s Creek for too damn long if he was more charmed by Jocelyn than annoyed. Or, the odd characters in Schitt’s Creek had tumbled his hard edges enough to soften him into sea glass with fabulous skin and hair. The fact that he felt comfortable enough to take Jocelyn up on her offer to use her cabin had him mildly shooketh, but also pleased? Surely a sign of personal growth.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After David brought in his bags, he looked around the cabin. It was only early evening. He could pop a pill and start the crying over the aimless state of his life at present, start watching a Sandra or Julia movie, or wander around to orient himself. He studied the ominous woods behind the cabin through the relative safety of the sliding glass doors.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>What the fuck was he thinking? Gallivanting off to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He’d never spent a night alone in the woods. He’d gone from confident birthday guy looking for some R&amp;R to the token queer who’d end up dead in a slasher film. Great. If someone tried breaking into the cabin to kill him, he’d need to know his escape routes. Sandra and Julia would have to wait. David needed to map out his surroundings during complete daylight. A safety exploration around the neighborhood.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Armed with car keys for a quick escape, his phone to call for help (assuming anyone could get out there in time), and a flashlight to defend himself, he walked up the road in the direction opposite he’d driven in from. Tall trees—he had no fucking clue what kind—framed each cabin to create a sense of privacy. The interior of the Schitt cabin was a train wreck that bordered on migraine-inducing, but the outside wasn’t almost lovely. Charmingly rustic.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David walked past a few similar cabins, then reached what looked like empty lots. Each lot had a small sign with Ray Butani’s smiling face on it. Of course they did.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A silver budget sedan was parked up ahead at one of the empty spots. Was that a tent? David continued walking toward the would-be serial killer or ally. At the very least, Ray probably wouldn’t like randoms camping on the land he was trying to unload. David should probably snap a photo of the license plate in case there was damage.
He groaned. 

Was he seriously thinking about proactively protecting the property connected to Ray?! Yup. Schitt’s Creek had done a number on him. Stockholm Syndrome.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A man walked to the back of the sedan and popped the trunk. David hesitated as he took in the figure about ten meters ahead. Short brown hair, Broad shoulders, narrow hips, a curve to his ass. Jeans that accentuated all the right places and a navy blue short-sleeved Henley that highlighted his thick biceps and forearms. Yum. Yum. Yum. If he were to get murdered by anyone, well…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David picked up the pace. It would be remiss of him to turn down a little birthday eve eye candy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The man closed his trunk, then turned toward him. He jerked back when he caught sight of David.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>David’s breath hitched. Not only was his body delicious, but he was seriously cute in an outdoorsy sort of way. He took a few steps closer so he could get a better look at his features. </p><p>“Sorry. Hi. I wasn’t expecting to see anyone down here.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David looked around them. Okay, yeah, that made sense. They were surrounded by empty lots and this guy was creeper camping. Who pops a tent up in an empty lot with no bathroom or shower around? Incorrect. “Do you make it a habit of pitching a tent on empty lots?” David’s gaze wandered down his body. Hopefully they were still far enough apart that he wouldn’t get caught.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The man leaned back against his car. He crossed his arms over his chest, and one leg crossed over the other shin. His smirk sparked an ember in David’s belly. Okay, so he probably saw David check him out. “It is a favorite weekend hobby of mine, yes.”
</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah, so you’re a criminal.” David returned his smirk as he kept walking closer. Brown eyes. He loved brown eyes. His feet carried him even closer so he could determine the shade of brown.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The corners of the man’s mouth tugged back in an adorable closed-mouth smile. “Only on weekends.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David shrugged. “As long as it’s not every day, I suppose that’s fine.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His eyes were huge and expressive. They battled his smile for more expressive feature. He nearly advised the guy to let his hair grow out a little longer. David could spot the start of curls and damn would he look even hotter if they were more defined.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you make it a habit of wandering rural streets in clothes off a runway? Or do you like getting designer clothes dirty?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David stopped and looked down at his artfully torn skinny jeans, Neil Barrett sweater, and Rick Owens shoes. “Dirty?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Smirking, the man gestured around them. “In case you didn’t notice, we’re in a forest. You’re bound to get dirty.” The way he said dirty was borderline, well, dirty.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David reluctantly pulled his attention from that smirk and noticed that he was literally dirty. A smudge along his cheek and dark spots on his shirt—with three buttons undone—and a tear at the collar. Almost like someone had taken a bite out of it. “I think I’m doing okay, but it looks like you just had a roll around in the dirt? What did nature do to piss you off?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He laughed and rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. His face was angled toward the ground, but he looked up at David with those enormous eyes. “I had a minor disagreement with my tent.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Who won?” David bit the corner of his mouth.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He swept his hand toward the tent, which appeared to be standing on its own. “I did. Eventually.” David could catalog this guy’s smirks like an art collection. “I take it you’re not camping on empty lots. One of the cabins yours?” He jutted his chin toward the cabins David had walked by minutes before.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David shook his head. “Not mine. Well, I mean, I’m staying in one but I don’t own it. If I owned a cabin, it would be much bigger and near water. And a different kind of wood. Darker maybe? A front porch? Something more inviti—“ He cut himself off once he registered that this guy’s smirk had blossomed into a full grin. That grin settled in David’s chest. The ember in his belly grew into a tiny flame.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He pulled away from the car and closed the gap between him and David. “I’m Patrick.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Eyes the color of dark honey. “David. Hi.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hi.” Patrick’s hands were thick, but not as calloused as David would have expected given that he was someone who camped and got dirty. He probably knew how to build a fire.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you just setting up camp or packing up?” David hoped his tone was casual with a passing friendly interest.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick’s smile deepened for a moment. He looked shy but interested. “Just set up. I’m here for the weekend. You?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Imagine that. David allowed himself to smile a bit and he was rewarded with Patrick’s eyes widening as he glanced at David’s mouth. His list of possible weekend activities hadn’t included meeting a cute outdoorsy guy who didn’t mind pissing in bushes. But maybe the universe decided to throw a present in his path after all. “Same. I just got here a half an hour ago and here until Sunday.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick nodded slowly as he grinned. “Bring any friends or…?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David shook his head as he bit the corner of his mouth. “Solo getaway. You?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Same.” That grin again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s a good thing we met each other then. You know, in case one of us gets attacked by a serial killer. At least there will be someone else to talk to the police.” Did he seriously just bring up serial killers to this Boy Scout? </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i> Patrick nodded solemnly. “That’s a good point. Though, I think we’re more likely to get attacked by a bear than a serial killer.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David’s eyes widened as he gripped his flashlight. “You’re fucking kidding. Seriously?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick’s laugh smoothed over David skin and found its way into the cracks in his armor. “I think we’re safe. Though, you might want bear spray instead of that flashlight.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David shifted his flashlight-wielding hand behind his back and glanced over at the small tent. “I know I am. I think a bear will have an easier time getting into your tent than my cabin.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick shrugged. “I don’t know. I think a bear would have an easier time unlocking a door than opening a zipper.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David’s heart rate picked up. He’d met no one who immediately met his banter since Stevie. “That’s probably true, though, tent material is probably easier to claw through than glass or wood.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick’s brown eyes danced. “You got me there. If you hear me screaming, save yourself.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, don’t worry, I will.” David felt his cheeks tugging back into a rusty smile. And just like that, his birthday weekend was looking better already. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David licked his lips. “I don’t want to intrude on your <i>Eat, Pray, Love</i> tent getaway, but I was wondering if you’d be willing to help me get a fire going later. There’s a fire pit and a fireplace in the cabin. I thought it might be nice to sit outside.” He gestured to his clothes. “Obviously, I can’t do it. I could pay you in wine?” He arched an eyebrow. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick rubbed his hand over his mouth like he was trying to hide a smile. The skin crinkle around his eyes gave him away. “You know, I was sitting here thinking that I have s’mores fixings but no fire. I think this is going to work out perfectly.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>David hadn’t flirted with anyone in ages. Though he felt rusty, the smiles he was getting from this guy spurred him on. For the love of God, please like men.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“S’mores?! The fact that you didn’t lead with that bounty is an astounding disappointment. You’re definitely coming over.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick laughed. “Be there in an hour? I have a few more things to set up while it’s daylight.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Perfect. Cabin B13.”</p><p>“See you soon.”</p><p>David turned to walk back to the cabin and did his best not to skip.</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>#</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick wished he were at a real campground so he would have actual bathroom facilities to freshen up before his fireside-hangout-that-could-be-a-date-but-probably-isn’t-a-date. He’d have to make due with washcloths and a jug of water. Until David had said something, Patrick hadn’t realized exactly how dirty he’d gotten when he had tripped over a rock while setting up his tent.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on strolled up in designer clothes and Patrick’s stood there in a torn shirt with dirt on his face. Super sexy. Ugh. Not that he was trying to look sexy on a weekend camping trip. And, anyway, David was star varsity and Patrick was a JV alternate.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick stilled his hand as he wiped his face with a wet rag. But they were in the same league. He was sure of it. The breath left Patrick in a whoosh. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the milestone. He’d come a long way in the past month since leaving Rachel and his parents for a new life in Schitt’s Creek. A new life as a gay man.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He may not have gone on any dates or anything yet, but he was pretty confident in his new identity. The physical way he’d reacted to David’s teasing, smirks, and overall vibe, served as a pretty solid confirmation. Now he had plans to spend the evening with a man who had Patrick’s skin buzzing more than twenty minutes after David had walked away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick finished cleaning up from the privacy of his two-person tent. His available clean clothes were far from fashionable. A couple of T-shirts and another Henley. On the off chance he’d get to see David tomorrow—was he already thinking about seeing him a second time before hanging out the first time?!—he’d save the clean Henley. Patrick opted for a gray T-shirt and hoodie from his alma mater.</i>
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He glanced at his watch. Thirty minutes to go. He ate up the remaining time before he needed to start walking by setting up his sleeping mat and sleeping bag, re-arranging the food in his trunk, and mapping out his hiking route for the next morning. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>Armed with the s’mores fixings from his trunk, he began walking toward the cabin. Crap. He could have spent that hour coming up with a game plan. Not having a plan made Patrick uncomfortable, and hanging out with a sexy and flirty man required a plan.</p><p>While walking, he focused on establishing a good/better/best goal for the evening. That familiar process loosened some of the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Good: Fill his belly with wine and s’mores while enjoying the company of someone funny and intriguing. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Better: Continue the flirty banter they’d begun earlier to see if there was anything there. It would be nice to hone his skills in that area.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Best: Patrick felt his face heat. He knew what his dick was interested in, but he’d never even kissed a guy. <i>One step at a time, Brewer.</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He spotted cabin B13. A painted wooden sign that read “Schitt Family” hung from the bottom of the mailbox. It had a smaller version of the Schitt’s Creek town sign painted on it. Huh. Was David from Schitt’s Creek? He sure didn’t look like a local.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick froze. Wait. David. David with the fancy clothes who stuck out like a sore thumb in their woodsy surroundings.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David Rose?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Whoa. Okay. Yeah, he was probably David Rose. That would make sense. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about the bits and pieces Ray had told him about the Roses.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He could ask David if he was David Rose or ignore it. His brain worked feverishly to quickly assess the possible outcomes of each option. He was naturally a strategic thinker in work, but he had yet to apply that skill to someone he was attracted to. He had been strategic about his steps with Rachel, as they moved toward marriage, but the attraction had been lacking. It felt more like a business deal.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Option one: Be honest with David and try to establish a solid connection. Maybe he could end up with his first friend in town, but then he’d risk David being standoffish by being forced into the path of someone in town when he was clearly trying to get away for the weekend.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Option two: Not mention it to David and possibly work toward a fun weekend of hanging out, but then what would happen when Patrick eventually told him he lived in Schitt’s Creek? Or if they ran into each other at some point? In a town that small, it was inevitable.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The front door opened. David leaned against the door frame and crossed one arm to grasp the other. One side of his mouth turned up to reveal a dimple. “Are you gonna knock or keep staring at the door?” Patrick got a whiff of cedar. He’d touched up his cologne. Definitely a good sign.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think I realized something and was debating whether or not I’d mention it.” Why was his mouth doing that? David’s dimple had the effects of a truth serum.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh?” David hands dropped to his sides.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick jerked his thumb toward the sign. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re staying in the Schitt Family cabin.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David rolled his eyes. “I know. It’s ridiculous. That’s a small version of the town sign for—"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Schitt’s Creek.” Patrick smiled. “I know.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David’s eyes widened. Patrick swore he saw hope there. “You know it?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick looked down at his feet for a moment and smiled. “How about you crack open that wine and I’ll tell you how I know.” At the end of the day, Patrick preferred honesty anyway.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David stepped back and gestured for Patrick to enter. “I’ll grab the wine. I see you brought the precious cargo. It’s a good thing otherwise I wouldn’t have allowed you entrance.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I could tell how serious you were about the s’mores. It’s not a camping trip without them.” Patrick felt his lips strain against the tug of his mouth. David pulled smiles from him so easily. He closed and locked the door behind him (because serial killers and bears), and then dropped the s’mores stuff on the dining table as he looked around.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Would we call this camping? I have plumbing.” He pinched the corner of his mouth together and his eyes danced. “Anyway, I’m always serious about food.” David poured wine that had already been corked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Noted.” He accepted the glass David handed him. “Cheers to making new friends in the forest.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David clinked his glass, then took a drink. “Are we friends?” His dimples were pronounced as he quirked his lips to the side.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s a good segue into how I know that sign. I, um, moved to Schitt’s Creek last month.” Patrick took a drink and watched the show unfold before him. David had the most expressive face he’d ever seen. In seconds, David expressed shock, surprise, confusion, excitement, wariness.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You live in Schitt’s Creek?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick nodded. “I live with Ray, actually. He lets me camp on the empty lots when I need to get out of town.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>“That explains the creeper camping.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “The what?”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David waved a hand as though he’d already moved on. “So do you know who I am?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick nodded again. “I put two-and-two together when I saw the sign a few minutes ago. I haven’t met many folks in Schitt’s Creek, but I’ve only heard of one David. I heard this David dressed nicely. And since you’re in the Schitt family’s cabin, well… ”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David’s smile grew. “Nice sleuthing, Sherlock. So, you think I dress nicely?” His shoulders wiggled in a sort of shimmy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick felt his own shoulders relax. David hadn’t kicked him out. Maybe they had a chance to at least be friends. “I do.” Patrick let his gaze travel over David. He lingered momentarily at his long legs and long fingers. He may have a shot to accomplish his <i>better</i> goal.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David’s dimples became more pronounced with his answering smile. “Shall we sit?” He turned and walked over to the couch.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick looked between the other half of the couch and the armchair. He chose the couch. Another step toward that better goal. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Since they were already on the subject, he might as well just push it a bit further. “Does it bother you I live in the same town? I know you came here for a weekend away and probably wasn’t looking to meet someone you’d possibly run in to again.” Patrick glanced down at his wine for a moment as he built the courage to keep going. “But I have to admit I’m already happy about the prospect of running in to you at Cafe Tropical sometime.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>David smiled over the rim of his glass. “It doesn’t bother me at all. Life in Schitt’s Creek seems more interesting all of a sudden.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>Patrick allowed himself a mental high five.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Their conversation flowed as easily as the wine. Soon, the bottle was empty and Patrick’s stomach hurt from laughter. For how fashionable and aloof David seemed on the surface, he was surprisingly down to earth. And completely charming.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After a couple of glasses, Patrick excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he returned, he saw David on his phone. He put it down on the couch next to him as soon as Patrick returned. He liked having all of David’s attention.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Think we can get going on that fire? I’ll visit the restroom, then grab more wine and dessert. Meet you out there?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick nodded and watched David walk down the hallways. Standing and stretching at the waist, his attention was grabbed by a flash of light on the couch.</i></i></p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <i>
      <i>
<span class="text">Maybe you’ll get to wake up to some birthday [kissy face emoji] [eggplant emoji] tomorrow. He seriously lives in Schitt’s Creek? Small fucking world. Only you would escape to a birthday weekend to pout and meet a hot guy.</span><br/>
<br/>
</i>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><i><br/><i>Patrick hadn’t meant to look, or keep reading, but once he’d seen the eggplant emoji he couldn’t stop himself. His smile was huge. David had texted a friend about him? His mind raced at the prospect of staying the night with David. He wanted to. He really wanted to, but that felt so fast given how little they knew each other. Then again, waking him up with a birthday BJ sounded kind of amazing. His smile faded as he thought about what made David go away by himself to celebrate his birthday.</i><br/>  </i><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick went through the sliding doors to the back porch. He busied himself by setting out two chairs by the fire pit and stacking firewood in it like his dad had taught him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A few minutes later, the door slid open again and David walked through with their bounty. “You look quite proficient at that.” David nodded toward the fire where Patrick crouched to light some kindling. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lots of practice. My parents took me camping pretty regularly when I was a kid.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Aww. That’s cute.” David dropped the wine bottle and packages onto one of the chairs. He pulled his phone from his pocket and flashed a quick grin at the screen. Patrick bit his lower lip to bite back his own grin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Maybe the best goal was in sight after all.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thar be heavy flirting ahead! Ye've been warned. Is there a pirate theme to the flirting? No. I'm just feeling whimsical right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David wiped his eyes. His sides hurt from so much laughter, but it was a discomfort he wasn’t ready to release. “I can’t believe they hid your clothes. Baseball camp sounds awful!” </p>
<p>Patrick pressed his palm against his forehead. “That wasn’t even the worst thing that happened that year. At least I didn’t leave with half my head shaved like a few others did.”</p>
<p>David shook his head. “I’ll never understand jocks.”</p>
<p>Pulling another marshmallow from the bag, Patrick slid it onto the end of the sticks he’d fashioned for them like a sexy lumberjack. David had already taken down three s’mores and Patrick hadn’t batted an eye. Swoon. </p>
<p>“You know, these are better than I expected. I haven’t had these since high school. I was obsessed with this dumb movie about summer camp and they made s’mores. My nanny made some for my sister and I on the stove. Not the same as campfire s’mores.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying them.” Patrick’s voice was soft.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you brought them.” David matched his tone and sank further into his chair. </p>
<p>They’d finished the second bottle of wine as the sky darkened. As the evening progressed, their chairs had gradually shifted closer to each other. Patrick had initially placed them on the same side of the fire instead of across. Each time one stood to grab something or run to the bathroom, they shifted their chair closer when sitting back down. If they leaned forward to roast a marshmallow or pour more wine, there was a slight shift as they eased back into the chair. He was so charmed by it that he was barely dwelling on how to get the smell of campfire out of his sweater and the inevitable bug bites he’d wake up to.</p>
<p>“Instead of slumber party games like ‘never have I ever,’ we hazed each other.” Patrick shrugged.</p>
<p>“That sounds awful. Yet another way that team sports are divisive.”</p>
<p>Patrick snorted.</p>
<p>“Have you ever played ‘never have I ever?’”</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head. David let his gaze linger on his pink cheeks as Patrick leaned back into his chair and watched the fire. He looked so damn relaxed. “Can’t say I’ve been to any slumber parties.”</p>
<p>David’s mouth fell open. “Not even at a college party or anything? Patrick! You’re missing out.” A reflection of flames dance in Patrick’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Then I guess we’ll just have to fix it. Teach me?” Patrick rotated the marshmallow.</p>
<p>David waggled his eyebrows. “You’re letting me pop your ‘never have I ever’ cherry? That’s quite an honor.” Even in the dark, he could see Patrick’s cheeks redden more.</p>
<p>“I hope you’ll be gentle with me.” Patrick pulled his perfectly roasted marshmallow back from the fire and placed it on the graham cracker and chocolate he already had prepped and waiting on his thick thigh. </p>
<p>“I’m the gentlest.” Once Patrick had finished his assembly, David snagged the marshmallow bag off Patrick’s lap. “Until I’m not.” He let his voice lower a bit at that. Had flirting always been that fun? He couldn’t remember enjoying it that much. Maybe it had been a while, or, maybe it was Patrick. He probably shouldn’t be flirting with a man he’d likely have to see again, but maybe that wasn’t so bad? Life in Schitt’s Creek was different than life in NYC. The people were different. They treated David differently. Patrick didn’t seem like a fuck-em-and-leave-em type.</p>
<p>Patrick took a big bit of his s’more. The marshmallow oozed out the side and Patrick’s tongue darted out to grab a piece threatening to fall. That <i>tongue</i>. Fuck. Patrick licked the pads of a couple of fingers.</p>
<p>David shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. “Usually it’s a drinking game, but we’ve polished off the two bottles I had.”</p>
<p>“How about we use water? I should probably hydrate.” Patrick looked sheepish. How could one person go from pure sex to adorable in seconds?</p>
<p>“Good idea. I’ll grab bottles for us.” David rushed into the house to grab two of the bottles he’d seen in the fridge earlier. The bit of distance allowed him a few moments to calm his body down from the s’mores show. </p>
<p>Once he was back outside, he handed a bottle to Patrick. “I’ll say something I’ve never done. If you’ve done it, you drink. We go back and forth. Easy peasy. But usually when you’re in a group or with people who know your deepest and darkest secrets like your bitchy sister or asshole friend, Stevie, they’ll say things they know you’ve done just to get you drunk.” His voice had grown shrill by the end.</p>
<p>“That was very specific, David.” Patrick laughed.</p>
<p>“Anyway!” He grabbed a graham cracker. “Never have I ever slept in a tent.”</p>
<p>Patrick held his eye contact as he took a drink. “Too easy.”</p>
<p>David raised an eyebrow in challenge.</p>
<p>“Never have I ever slept in the Schitt’s family cabin.”</p>
<p>David didn’t drink. “I haven’t slept here yet.”</p>
<p>Patrick laughed. “You’re good.” </p>
<p>“I’ve had some practice.” Their teasing was like foreplay. He considered what he wanted to know about Patrick and the direction he wanted to take their conversation. Flirtier territory seemed like a damn good idea. He at least wanted to determine whether Patrick was attracted to men. “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping in Canada.” He’d gone skinny dipping in warmer climates plenty of times, but not in his home country.</p>
<p>Patrick smirked as he took a long swig. </p>
<p>“Oooh do tell!” David snuggled further into his camp chair and turned his body toward Patrick. “Baseball camp?”</p>
<p>Patrick laughed. “Nope.” He tilted his head and looked toward the sky. “Though, looking back, I wouldn’t have minded.” He winked at David. The boy-next-door Canadian man <i>winked</i> at him at after a fairly blatant <i>I like naked dudes</i> reference. Well, fuck. “I went camping with friends in college and we got drunk and jumped in the lake.”</p>
<p>“I’m scandalized.”</p>
<p>“I can tell. Particularly by how you specified Canada. How many continents have you skinny dipped on?” Patrick’s expression was neutral, but his eyes teased.</p>
<p>David shrugged. “A few.” He left it there. None of those memories were anywhere as close to the fun he was having with Patrick, next to a fire, with their clothes on.</p>
<p>“Let’s see.” Patrick looked out over the fire. David watched him as he seemed to consider his question. It had to be tough to play with someone like David since he’d basically done everything. The longer the silence went on, the more curious David became about the direction Patrick was going to take it. You could learn a lot about someone by how they played that game. Some people used it to learn secrets about others or to brag about their own exploits. Patrick didn’t seem like he’d do either.</p>
<p>Patrick nodded once, as though he’d decided something. David sat up straighter. Patrick looked away from the fire and into David’s eyes. “Never have I ever kissed a man.”</p>
<p>David slowly took a drink but didn’t break eye contact. He was half hard from that look alone. “I’ve gotta ask. Is it because you’re not interested in men, or—"</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m interested in men.” His tone was firm and the single sexiest thing David had ever heard. David’s boxer-briefs damn near combusted at that.</p>
<p>“Okay,” was all David could manage.</p>
<p>Patrick looked down at his hands. “I recently realized I’m gay and I haven’t, um, physically explored that yet.” The confidence in his tone had been replaced by a vulnerability that had David wanting to reach for him.</p>
<p>He tugged his lips between his teeth and stayed quiet for a few more moments in case Patrick wanted to say more, but nothing more came. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Patrick. I’m honored.” He smiled.</p>
<p>Patrick’s shoulders visibly relaxed as his attention returned to the fire. “Thanks for making it easy to say it out loud. I’ve, um, only done that a couple times so far. My parents and a, uh, friend.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, there’s not a lot of eligible bachelor’s in Schitt’s Creek so I think you picked a bad place as a newly out gay man. There’s a gay bar in Elm Glen though.” David looked over at the fire when a loud crackle pulled his attention. </p>
<p>“I picked the right place.” The firmness in his tone had returned.</p>
<p>David’s attention snapped back to Patrick’s face. David didn’t school his smile by biting his lips or the corner of his mouth. He let it run free and Patrick rewarded him with a smile so bright it could fade newspaper in a moment.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s my turn.” He cleared his throat as he tried to come up with something meaningful. They’d had plenty of light banter, but Patrick had so openly shared something important and David wanted to return the favor. Bragging about his sexual experience seemed like a terrible idea, so he selected something sincere. His gut said Patrick would respond well to sincerity. Patrick helped him feel at ease. Safe. He wasn’t used to it but knew he had to chase that feeling and see where it led him. “Never have I ever felt successful.”</p>
<p>Patrick frowned at him. “Never?”</p>
<p>“Drink up.” David’s smile was small but encouraging. “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>He took a quick sip. “I’m struggling to believe that one.</p>
<p>David peeled at the label on the bottle. “I thought I was until recently. I owned a gallery in New York, but we lost it with everything that happened. My dad was an owner in the gallery and gave me the start-up money, but I ran it. Or, I thought I did.” He inhaled a shaky breath. Patrick gave his shoulder a soft squeeze, and David leaned into the touch. “I recently learned that my parents had paid people to buy the art. I thought I was successful, but it was all a lie.”</p>
<p>“David, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>He lifted a shoulder. “Thanks. It’s fine, I guess. I mean, it’s not fine, but what can I do about it?” He risked a look at Patrick and was greeted by the most earnest expression he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>“That has to feel like an incredible betrayal.”</p>
<p>David nodded and stared at the dancing flames. </p>
<p>Patrick let his cheek fall against the back of the chair. “How did you find artists for the gallery?”</p>
<p>“I networked with artists in New York, went to lots of events, scouted people.” It had been the most exhausting part of the entire process.</p>
<p>“That sounds like a lot of work.”</p>
<p>“It was.” That’s what made the betrayal that much worse.</p>
<p>“So, your parents paid people to buy the art, but they didn’t pay the artists to work with you?” Patrick’s tone was leading.</p>
<p>“Nope.” He glanced at Patrick again and found him still watching. The attention had David squirming.</p>
<p>“You did all that then. Put in the hard work to get artists in your gallery.” His voice was soft.</p>
<p>David studied him. The slight tilt of his eyebrows. The way one side of his mouth angled up ever so slightly higher than the other. He’d never thought of it that way. He’d wooed artists away from galleries with much more established reputations than David’s. On his own. His parents could never take that away from him.</p>
<p>Patrick smiled. It was warm, sweet, full of encouragement. He’d only known the man for a few hours, but David could already tell that Patrick had made a permanent impression on his life. Even if they never talked again, David would be grateful for the evening they had together. For the gift of viewing his parent’s actions differently. Another barrier removed in the path to having a (somewhat) healthy relationship with his family.</p>
<p>Though, as much as he appreciated Patrick for how naturally genuine he was, it was clear how easily David could get addicted to it. That scared the hell out of him.</p>
<p>David lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink. “Thanks, Patrick.”</p>
<p>Patrick nodded. “Sometimes all it takes is another perspective, you know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He wanted to reach out and grab the hand Patrick had resting on his thigh, but that felt too bold. Too soon. Knowing Patrick lived in Schitt’s Creek, he didn’t really have to rush things. That feeling was new, too.</p>
<p>Their game shifted back to lighter topics, which led to sharing silly stories from their lives. </p>
<p>Eventually, Patrick yawned. “Sorry. I guess the long week is catching up to me.”</p>
<p>David wanted to invite him to stay over so he could see more yawns. See his sleep-rumpled hair in the morning and feel the warmth of his body. But Patrick hadn’t kissed a man so David wouldn’t push. David leaned forward in his chair. “I’ve had a really good time tonight.” He hoped his smile looked as genuine as it felt. </p>
<p>“Me too, David. I’m glad you were out on neighborhood watch this afternoon to check for vagrants in the empty lots.”</p>
<p>David laughed. “I should ask Roland for some sort of badge.”</p>
<p>“I hope you still have that flashlight.”</p>
<p>David glared at him. “Cool it with the flashlight harassment. That might be what saves your life if the serial killer comes.”</p>
<p>Patrick’s smirk was deadly. “But David, I thought you’d run away and save yourself? What changed?”</p>
<p>David hit Patrick’s shoulder lightly. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Patrick stood from his chair, laughing. “Want me to put the fire out or do you plan to stay out here a while?”</p>
<p>David yawned. “Put it out, please. I don’t want to fuck it up and start a forest fire. While you do that, I’ll package up the rest of the s’mores fixings to send back with you.”</p>
<p>“Keep them here.”</p>
<p>David held his breath.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can do another fire tomorrow?” He looked so hopeful.</p>
<p>David was only human. How could he deny him? “That sounds great. Assuming I won’t eat them for breakfast. I make no promises.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Patrick said on a laugh.</p>
<p>David got an idea. “By the way, in case you find you miss the modern conveniences of plumbing, I’ve got an extra key.” Oh, God. That was too much. Patrick would probably think he was hitting on him hardcore or something. Not that he wasn’t hitting on him, but he didn’t have any expectations. He just wanted Patrick to be comfortable, and David kind of liked the idea of Patrick being there more. “No pressure. I mean, I’ll obviously be locking the bedroom door from the serial killer, but you’re welcome to come in and use anything. Coffee maker, whatever.” Shut up, shut up. </p>
<p>Patrick’s mouth turned down but managed to still look like a smile. “That sounds great, actually. I’m thinking of doing a hike in the morning and it would be nice to be able to shower after.” </p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll grab the other key.” David left Patrick to deal with the fire while he moved the chairs back to the porch and cleaned up the stuff they’d taken outside with them. Patrick joined him in the house a few minutes later.</p>
<p>Patrick walked over to David. “I had a great time. Thanks for inviting me over.”</p>
<p>David clasped his hands together in front of him. “Thanks for coming over. I hope it was okay to pull you from your luxurious tent for a few hours to slum it with me over here.”</p>
<p>“It was a sacrifice I was willing to make.” Patrick approached David and looked like he wasn’t sure if he should shake his hand or pat his arm or go in for a hug.</p>
<p>David wasn’t really a hugger, but the warmth of the fire, the wine, chocolate goodness, and exciting conversation had him more willing to try new things. He held out his arms. Patrick walked right into them, looking relieved. </p>
<p>Their bodies aligned perfectly. David enjoyed being taller. His chin hooked easily over Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick’s powerful arms enveloped David, over his shoulder and around his waist. David felt safe in his embrace.</p>
<p>He pulled back, but they didn’t drop their arms. Somehow, David’s hands had worked their way to Patrick’s hard biceps. Patrick’s hands had settled at David’s waist. Like they’d done it a thousand times.</p>
<p>“Well.”</p>
<p>“Well.” Patrick smirked.</p>
<p>They stared in each other’s eyes as the moment stretched. </p>
<p>Patrick’s eyes glanced down to David’s lips. Once, twice, three times. Patrick had confessed he’d never kissed a guy, and he seemed like the kind of guy to take those milestones seriously. But what if he just needed to pop the seal? David could help with that. He could offer, at least. A martyr for Patrick’s sexuality.</p>
<p>“Hey Patrick? </p>
<p>“Mm?” David felt Patrick’s warm breath.</p>
<p>“Um, absolutely no pressure, and please feel free to say no because I understand that this may be a big deal for you given what you shared with me, but I thought I would offer. What do you think about the idea of me kiss—"</p>
<p>Patrick’s hands pulled on David’s waist and he stumbled into Patrick’s body. Patrick pressed his lips against David’s. David moaned. Patrick moaned. Though their mouths were firmly closed, the kiss was scalding hot. Patrick’s strength rippled underneath David’s hands as his fingers pressed into David’s hips. </p>
<p>Patrick eventually pulled back. “Wow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” David said breathily. He blinked. “You didn’t let me finish.”</p>
<p>His mouth slowly shifted into a wide smile. “You kept talking and your lips were distracting me.”</p>
<p>David bit his lips together. “Okay, rude.”</p>
<p>Patrick pressed a quick peck against David’s lips again. “Sorry. I have no excuse for that one. Maybe just to make sure it was real?”</p>
<p>David’s heart melted into a puddle at his feet. “So, that was okay? For your first kiss?”</p>
<p>Patrick’s eyes softened. “It was perfect, David. I’m really glad you were my first gay kiss. I feel relieved, actually.”</p>
<p>David rubbed his fingers on Patrick’s arms. “Yeah? That’s good.”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm. Very good.” He looked giddy. “I’m definitely, completely, one hundred percent, gay.”</p>
<p>David laughed. “I didn’t think my ego could get any bigger, and then you come along.”</p>
<p>Patrick winked, kissed him a third time, a bit more lingering, then pulled his hands back. Coldness settled around David’s middle in absence of the contact he’d grown addicted to in a moment. He studied Patrick’s face, but he couldn’t find any signs of regret. He looked happy, tired, satisfied, and kinda like he wanted to go to bed so he could wake up tomorrow and come back. Or maybe David was projecting.</p>
<p>David walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the key. “Seriously, help yourself.” David winced. Now the offer felt like it had too much of another meaning since they’d kissed. He turned back around. “I’m giving this to you for plumbing and cooking or whatever. I need you to know that this isn’t me trying to get you to come back here for… other stuff.”</p>
<p>“I know, David.” Patrick’s tone was patient and indulgent. “Plumbing and cooking. No nookie.”</p>
<p>David looked up at the ceiling and squeezed his eyes shut. “You did not just say <i>nookie</i> to me like a grandma.”</p>
<p>Patrick’s shoulders shook with silent laughter as he grabbed the key from David’s hand. He reached up and pressed a quick kiss against David’s cheek. “Sleep well, David. See you tomorrow.” He turned and strode out of the house. “Lock the door behind me so the serial killer doesn’t get you, and don’t forget to keep the flashlight by your bed,” he said over his shoulder.</p>
<p>He followed Patrick and locked the door, then leaned his forehead against it. What the fuck had happened? He went from planning to medicate his way through his birthday to coming across the most intriguing person he’d ever met. A man who seemed as intrigued by David. A man who lived in the same town. </p>
<p>
  <i>Happy birthday to me.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>#</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually, Patrick fell right to sleep while camping. Either from physical exhaustion from hiking or the soothing sounds of nature. Soft breezes, critters scurrying around. But that night he could feel every groove, bump, and pebble under his sleeping pad. His senses were heightened as though he were finally, and fully, in his body for the first time. Kissing David had woken something up in him. It’s like David had somehow reached into him, grabbed his soul, gave it a shake, and yanked him out of the proverbial closet, then kissed him as a reward.</p>
<p>As he failed at falling asleep, he couldn’t help but realize that by avoiding the reality of his sexuality for three decades, he’d avoided being himself. <i>Feeling</i> like himself. He couldn’t hide any longer. That brief kiss, kisses, had changed Patrick’s entire world. </p>
<p>Somehow, a few hours in David’s orbit had sucked Patrick in and set things right. All the things Patrick had been dancing around in his mind, and his heart, came rushing to the forefront and he couldn’t hide from it any longer. He couldn’t hide from the way his heart screamed at the rightness of feeling David pressed against him, the slight scratch of stubble against his chin, the firm muscles he’d felt during their embrace. He couldn’t hide from the way his body had responded to the feel of David like a switch had been flipped inside of him. </p>
<p>Patrick felt <i>right</i>. </p>
<p>Scared shitless, but right. He thrived on plans and a direction and he finally knew what direction to go. Men, generally, and David, specifically. </p>
<p>Since he’d come out to his parents and Rachel, there had still been doubt lurking within him. A voice that said his sexuality wasn’t the problem. That <i>he</i> was the problem. He’d never feel comfortable in his own skin.</p>
<p>Fuck. Had he been wrong.</p>
<p>He’d read <i>Medium</i> articles by queer people who had talked of not realizing their sexuality until their thirties or later. It was a thing that happened, but that didn’t make it easier to understand how he couldn’t know such a fundamental thing about himself for so long. Assumptions were dangerous. He had started dating Rachel when he was young enough to not question things, and then he never had a reason to. Time passed, and he lived by those assumptions.</p>
<p>With his past relationships, he always had to get to know someone before he developed a romantic interest in them. When a coworker had confided she was demisexual a couple of years ago and explained to Patrick what that meant, he’d clutched to that identity like a life vest. Intellectually, it made sense. He thought what he felt toward Rachel was sexual attraction <i>because</i> of their emotional connection. But now he understood it wasn’t sexual attraction at all. </p>
<p>Assumptions had stolen so much from him. From Rachel.</p>
<p>Patrick rolled over. It had been damn near impossible to walk out of that cabin. He wanted to keep kissing David to test his sexuality hypothesis. Now he was supposed to find a way to sleep after such an earth-shattering revelation? Alone in his tent in the middle of nowhere? Yeah, right. David had given him a key. He could let himself in and see if David would let him slide into bed. He could run his hands over David’s chest and see if he had hair there. Maybe be little spoon. He’d never been little spoon before. His dick twitched at just the thought of David wrapping his arms around Patrick and sleeping.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to barge in there like that, but hell. He wanted to. Badly. More than a decade with Rachel and he’d felt nothing remotely close to that level of physical response. The way his body responded to David’s arms wrapped around him, body against him, lips on his, had been damn near primal. For years, Patrick had sustained himself on affection for Rachel and a desire to make her happy because he loved her. He really did. If he’d physically responded to Rachel’s kisses like he had David’s, they would already be married. Their emotional connection had been solid, but that wasn’t enough for him. He’d often thought maybe it would be, that maybe he was asexual. But that never felt right either, because he <i>wanted</i> the feeling. The one he saw in movies or heard stories about in locker rooms.</p>
<p>Finally, a certainty Patrick had craved his entire adult life settled into his heart and mind. Patrick Brewer was gay and proud. He wanted more time with David. <i>Needed</i> it. If David was game, that is. Patrick had to explore their obvious connection and find out if there was something really there. At the very least, he could find his footing as a gay man. Flirting practice wouldn’t hurt. One thing he knew for sure is he didn’t want to wait until tomorrow evening to see David again for more s’mores, and hopefully more kissing. A quiet weekend of hiking and reading by a campfire no longer held his interest. </p>
<p>An idea had bounced around in his head since he’d seen Stevie’s text. He wanted to make David feel special on his birthday, but how? As far as he could tell, he had two plays. Take the safe route of simply trying to spend time with David and ignore that it was his birthday. Or go for a birthday gesture, but that meant he’d have to admit how he knew it was David’s birthday. There was a chance David would be weirded out by Patrick overstepping and never talk to him again. Or David would be completely charmed and maybe give Patrick a chance. Applying the comfort of logic to it, he knew that David had texted his friend about Patrick in a way that led her to the conclusion that Patrick was age appropriate and maybe someone David would want to fool around with, based on the eggplant emoji. David had spent his evening with him, shared part of himself, smiled, laughed. He’d asked to kiss Patrick. He’d even caught David’s mouth dropping open as Patrick licked chocolate and marshmallow off his fingers. Twice. Intentionally the second time. The data pointed toward taking the chance.</p>
<p>Patrick was tired of playing it safe. He owed it to himself to take a risk. The risk of leaving Rachel and his comfortable life for Schitt’s Creek had led him to David and the clear confirmation of his sexuality suspicions. No risk, no reward. </p>
<p>Sleep finally claimed him after he had a solid plan in place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'm over on Tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21">lisamc-21</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David stretched his arms out as he came to. They didn’t hang off the edge of the bed. It took him a moment to remember he wasn’t in hit tiny motel room twin, but the Schitt’s queen bed.</p>
<p>Taking advantage of the extra space, David rolled over and snuggled into the second pillow. A bed big enough for two pillows side-by-side. He’d nearly forgotten what a luxury that was. If he wanted to, he could stay in bed all day. He snuggled deeper under the sheet and quilts and smiled.</p>
<p>David didn’t smile in mornings. Why was he smiling?</p>
<p>Oh. Patrick. His smile widened as memories from last night surfaced and replaced the nagging discomfort of sleeping in the same bed shared by Roland and Jocelyn. The disarmingly handsome and charming man who’d set David’s world spinning over a few hours of conversation and one hell of a closed-mouth kiss. Okay, three closed-mouth kisses. Not that he was counting. He’d barely even thought about bears or serial killers as he fell asleep. Knowing Patrick was up the road helped him feel safe in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>Though they’d planned to do s’mores, and hopefully more, again later, he didn’t want to wait that long. He wanted to spend the day with Patrick. Once David got back into town and surrounded by his ridiculous family, he knew Patrick would keep his distance. If they could have the weekend of time together, David could use that to sustain himself for a long time.</p>
<p>He rolled back over and grabbed his phone to check the time. A text from Stevie greeted him.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">Happy birthday, dickhead. You’re one year closer to death. Congratulations.</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div>David groaned. Really fucking nice.<p>He unlocked his phone to see if anyone else had wished him a happy birthday. His heart sank at the distinct lack of notifications. Not even from his parents, though, he sorta expected that. Some habits were impossible to break. He shouldn’t be surprised any longer, but it still hurt.</p>
<p>The smile melted from his face as he sat up to face the day. At least he’d get to see Patrick at some point. Time with Patrick would be his birthday gift. He certainly wouldn’t tell Patrick it was his birthday because it was <i>incredibly</i> fucking embarrassing to admit that he’d gone away to the mayor’s love nest to spend his birthday sad and alone. </p>
<p>Standing from the bed, he yawned and scratched his head. He tugged his T-shirt down and slid his feet into his Uggs. Once he shuffled to the bathroom and relieved himself, he paused as he washed his hands. There was a second damp hand towel on the rack. David grinned. Patrick had used the key. That thought warmed its way through the chill he’d felt about his birthday.</p>
<p>David continued into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Patrick had mentioned going on a hike, so he probably wasn’t around to pester. He could settle onto the couch for a while and enjoy a pot of coffee as he came up with an excuse to visit Patrick earlier than planned. </p>
<p>He stopped in his tracks when he spotted the coffee maker. His hands flew up to cover his mouth. “Oh my God.” A hunter green thermos stood on the counter with a yellow wildflower on top of a folded piece of paper next to it. One of the chocolate bars from the s’mores was propped up against the thermos. Patrick. He snapped a photo on his phone before he dared to touch anything. He wanted to capture the moment and how he felt. A simple gesture, but one David had never had the pleasure of enjoying.  </p>
<p>Rushing forward, he picked up the flower and sniffed it. It didn’t have a scent, but it was beautiful. He idly rubbed it against his cheek as he unfolded the piece of paper, which was covered with slanted, cramped handwriting in blue ink.</p>
<p>
  <i>Happy birthday, David! How do I know it’s your birthday? My serial killer skills. Also, I accidentally saw your phone light up last night when you went to the bathroom, and I caught part of a text that mentioned it. Sorry! If you’re up for it, I’d like to spend the day with you. Starting with brunch? Though, if you’d prefer to spend your birthday alone in Roland Schitt’s sex palace, I understand. But if you need a break from all that floral decor, text me. 283-283-5828. You can also text to tell me I’m a creep, but then I’d have to pout, and I’ve been told my pouting face is incredibly irresistible. <br/>Patrick</i>
</p>
<p>David’s eyes watered. Patrick wanted to make his birthday special? A man he’d known for less than a day had—unprovoked—done more than his family had in years. Combined. He smiled at the note for several minutes as he basked in the warm feeling it sparked within him.</p>
<p>Patrick had spotted a text and gone through all that trouble? A text. David frowned. Oh noooo. He opened his texts with Stevie. Shit. That was the eggplant emoji text! He had to have seen it. Who would reasonably notice the word “birthday” and skip over an eggplant emoji? Shit. Shit.</p>
<p>His gut tightened. What if he was just angling for his first gay sex and he pegged David as an easy target? He looked at the note again. His mind and heart battled. His heart wanted to run and hide. It screamed inside him about all the people who had used him for sex and left him at the curb. But his mind screamed back that Patrick was different. Patrick seemed so nice and earnest. He’d had a key to the cabin and could have easily let himself in last night and went to David’s bed, but he didn’t. </p>
<p>David forced some deep breaths like Ted had taught him. His thoughts moved slower in his mind and he was able to focus. Patrick had seen the text early in the evening and hadn’t tried anything. He had plenty of opportunities, but he hadn’t even tried to hold his hand. Their kisses had been chaste and only happened because David had offered. David could feel his anxiety draining from his body. Maybe Patrick seeing the text had given him the confidence to flirt. David couldn’t help but smile at that possibility. </p>
<p>Instead of pushing to go further last night or using the key to visit David in bed, Patrick had taken the time to make coffee, pick a fucking flower (!!) and offer to spend the <i>day</i> with him. The day. Not, “hey, David, why don’t we get drunk and fool around tonight and I’ll go back to my tent instead of stay over.” But, “hey, I like you enough to want to be around you in daylight hours.” David had slept with people for much, much, much less. </p>
<p>He so badly wanted Patrick to be a genuine guy who was genuinely interested in David. He really did. A year ago? There was no way in hell he would have allowed himself to even entertain the idea, but the people of Schitt’s Creek had shown him, and his family, time and again that there were good people in the world who weren’t selfish like the people David was used to associating with.</p>
<p>Launching his texting app, David typed out a message to Patrick then saved his contact in his phone.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">Thank you for the coffee and the flower. I’ll pretend that you didn’t see the rest of that text for my own dignity. I’d love to spend the day with you, you creep. If this brunch place has pancakes, I can be ready in an hour. The chocolate bar will tide me over until then.</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div>The dots began bouncing almost immediately.<div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="text">[birthday cake emoji] [balloon emoji] There are definitely pancakes. It wouldn’t be much of a brunch place without a proper syrup carrying vehicle. Mind if I use the shower when you’re done? I’m heading back from a hike and could use one before you’re stuck with me. </span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="breply">No problem. I’ll hop in the shower now and finish getting ready in the bedroom. </span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div>David doctored up his coffee with a smile on his face, then he hopped in the shower. A whole day with Patrick.<p> </p>
<p>#</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patrick smiled the entire walk back from the hiking trail. The family he’d passed probably thought he was a lunatic, but he didn’t care because he was going to spend the. Entire. Day. With. David. Rose.</p>
<p>He unloaded his day pack in his tent and threw his duffel bag on the passenger seat of his car. He was parked at the cabin within twenty minutes of David’s text. An army of butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as he parked in front of the cabin and knocked. He waited a minute, but figured David must still be in the shower, so he let himself in. </p>
<p>Dropping his bag by the front door, he walked toward the kitchen and heard the shower running and slightly muffled sounds of a pop song. He filled the stovetop kettle. Hopefully, a cup of tea might calm him a bit. Being back in the cabin had him second-guessing everything. What if his reaction last night was because of the wine and ambiance? What if he made this romantic gesture and ended up realizing it was a fluke after all? And he’d have to either let David down or somehow pivot it into a “hey, we’re new friends and I want to celebrate your birthday in a super platonic way, bro.”</p>
<p>He pulled a green tea bag from his pocket and dropped it in the mug, then walked over to sit at the dining table. After a couple of minutes, the water turned off, and the music became clearer. Beyoncé. Patrick chuckled as he took a sip. The bathroom door open and Patrick instinctively looked down the hallway. </p>
<p>David stepped out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. </p>
<p>Patrick sucked in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>David must have heard him because his head snapped in Patrick’s direction. “Oh! Sorry. Hi. You got here quickly. I’ll, um, just—” He jerked his thumb toward the bedroom. Before he walked, he gave Patrick a once-over. </p>
<p>Patrick should have cleaned up a bit from the hike before coming over. He probably looked sweaty and disgusting. “Hey, David.”</p>
<p>Hey? Really? Though, it was a miracle he’d produced any words at all because the sight of David Rose in only a towel had washed away any hint of doubt Patrick had felt minutes before. Jesus Christ. His chest hair. The smooth curves to his biceps and outlines of his pecs. A soft belly with a trail of hair tracing down the middle. </p>
<p>David chuckled at whatever he saw on Patrick’s face. “Hey, Patrick,” he replied. David raised an eyebrow, then turned and walked toward the bedroom. Patrick’s attention dropped to watch how his glutes flexed under the towel with each step. David stopped in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder. “Still gay?”</p>
<p>“Even gayer.”</p>
<p>David closed the door, but it didn’t block the sound of his laughter.</p>
<p>Patrick rushed into the bathroom with his duffel bag. It smelled woodsy and almost citrus-y? He turned on the shower and was glad there was some hot water left. Once he stripped down, he noticed he was half hard. Seeing David in a towel for a few seconds had done that. Wow. Okay. </p>
<p>Mercifully, his body calmed down in the shower because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to look David in the eyes if he had to jerk off in the shower. With the hike cleaned off, teeth freshly brushed, and sporting his Henley and jeans, he walked back out to the main room and dropped his bag by the door. Thankfully, his tea was still warm. </p>
<p>David’s bedroom door was still closed. After another twenty minutes or so, he emerged. </p>
<p>“You look amazing.” Patrick’s voice was breathier than he was used to. David wore a black sweater with a huge, white lightning bolt across his chest and black skinny jeans with tears at the knees. He was gorgeous. Sexy. Handsome. Beautiful. Somehow all of them. </p>
<p>“Thank you. You look great, too.” David deposited a coffee mug into the sink. “Good shower?” </p>
<p>Patrick didn’t miss his slight smirk. “For the first few minutes until I ran out of hot water.”</p>
<p>David grimaced. “Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“No worries. The cold shower was good too.” He held back a laugh at David’s wide eyes. “Ready for pancakes?”</p>
<p>“Always.” David walked over to Patrick and picked up sunglasses and keys from a table near the front door. </p>
<p>Patrick drove them to a diner he’d found on Yelp last night. After double checking that they had pancakes, of course. He told David about the hike as they drove. The conversation was as easy as it had been last night. He had nothing to worry about. His interest in David was as strong, stronger, than last night and he still felt the rightness in his chest. They arrived within fifteen minutes, and Patrick parked on a street not unlike the main drag of Schitt’s Creek.</p>
<p>“Do you think every town in the region has their own version of Cafe Tropical?” David walked in step with Patrick toward the diner.</p>
<p>Patrick opened the front door and placed his hand at David’s lower back as he passed. “Think they have some sort of diner passport? Visit them all and you win a prize. Get a bonus stamp each time you get food poisoning.” He forced his hand off David’s back when he walked through the doorway himself.</p>
<p>“You’re a marketing genius,” David said in a deadpan tone.</p>
<p>A middle-aged woman greeted them and led them to an empty booth. She wasn’t as friendly as the woman who worked at Cafe Tropical, though, Patrick hadn’t met many people like her before. </p>
<p>“This menu is actually a manageable size. I don’t know what to do with all this extra space.” David waved a hand around the menu edges. </p>
<p>Patrick laughed. He enjoyed watching how much David spoke with his hands and his face. His body said more than his mouth did.</p>
<p>“Here’s hoping the food is as moderately edible.”</p>
<p>David smirked over the top of the menu. “So, what do you have planned for us today?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to ruin the surprise.” It was partly that, but also, he had about a half dozen possible activities planned and he wanted to be flexible depending on how the day shaped up and how comfortable things seemed between them.</p>
<p>The waitress returned, and they placed their orders. A silence fell between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Patrick wasn’t sure where to take the conversation. He had so many questions and wanted to know so many things about David, but he didn’t know where to start. Playing twenty questions probably wasn’t a good look.</p>
<p>David took a drink of his water but kept glancing at Patrick. He twisted a ring on his forefinger and looked like he wanted to ask something.</p>
<p>“Just let it out.” Patrick laughed.</p>
<p>David’s eyes widened. “What?”</p>
<p>Patrick gestured toward his hands. “I can tell you want to say something. You can say anything.” He offered a smile he hoped was reassuring.</p>
<p>David blinked as he jerked his head back slightly. Did he not know how easy he was to read? “I guess I wanted to check to see if you were feeling any, um, regrets today.” He glanced back down to his water like he couldn’t handle what Patrick would say.</p>
<p>“I did wake up with some regret,” he said cautiously. David’s shoulders dropped. “I wish I’d have kissed you earlier in the night so I could have kissed you again when I left.”</p>
<p>David’s face snapped up. “Really?” He pinched his lips to the side.</p>
<p>“Yup. But then I remembered I’d see you today, and I felt better about the whole thing.”</p>
<p>One of David’s eyebrows arched up. Had he ever found eyebrows sexy before? Because he definitely found David’s eyebrows sexy. “Do you think you’re getting another kiss today?”</p>
<p>Patrick’s body hummed. Bantering with David was thrilling. “I think that’s the birthday boy’s decision. Birthday kiss? Unless you’d prefer a birthday spanking.” He delivered the flirty line with the same inflection he used when explaining incorporation forms to clients.</p>
<p>David’s espresso eyes darkened. “Am I not allowed to have both?” </p>
<p>Patrick shifted in his seat. He was playing with fire and couldn’t wait to get burned. </p>
<p>David seemed to take pity on him and offered a soft smile. “I’m glad to hear you’re okay today.”</p>
<p>Patrick toyed with his napkin. “Better than okay. Relieved, actually. This probably sounds dumb, but I feel more connected to my body today. Sort of like I’m not hiding from myself any longer and I’m fully in it? Less in my head? I don’t know. It’s weird.” He glanced at David and found him watching him. Attentive.</p>
<p>“That’s not dumb at all. I haven’t had that experience personally, but it makes sense that not having that understanding about a big part of your identity would lead to a disconnect with yourself.”</p>
<p>Patrick felt tension release between his shoulder blades he didn’t realize he’d been carrying. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You mentioned you’d only said you’re gay a couple of times. Are you holding off on coming out? Or do you prefer to do it on an as-needed basis?” </p>
<p>The waitress dropped off their drinks.</p>
<p>“And you don’t have to answer. I don’t expect anything.” David reached for the sugar packets. “I’m interested in getting to know more about you, but I don’t want to pressure you into sharing anything you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>David spoke so seriously that Patrick couldn’t help but sense that he’d been pressured to share things in the past that he hadn’t wanted to. That making it clear that Patrick had choices was important to him. It had Patrick wanting to share everything with David. He felt safe.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He smiled as he tore the top off the tea bag package. “I came out to my parents before I moved to Schitt’s Creek. I wanted them to understand I wasn’t running from them or anyone else, but needed some distance.” Patrick paused as he dunked his tea bag in the steaming water. “I knew that if I stayed there, I wouldn’t really try to understand myself. I’d fall back into old patterns and fall back with the wrong people.” He cleared his throat. “Person.” </p>
<p>David smiled encouragingly as he stirred his doctored-up coffee. </p>
<p>He found himself wanting to tell David about Rachel. He wanted to start things with David on the right foot and with full honesty. Even if they were only friends moving forward, he wanted the new people in his life to really know him. Know his past and how he got there. He couldn’t continue hiding part of himself from people and Rachel was a big part of his history. “I was engaged before I moved to Schitt’s Creek.”</p>
<p>David’s hand momentarily stilled as he brought the mug to his mouth. “Was?”</p>
<p>Patrick nodded. “To a woman I’ve dated on and off since high school. It never felt right, and we kept breaking up, but I’d drift back to her because it was all I knew.” He let out a hollow laugh. “Now I know why it didn’t work out.”</p>
<p>“How are you feeling about all of that now?” David sounded cautious.</p>
<p>“Relieved that I put a stop to it. I wish I’d have done it sooner, so I didn’t waste her time, but I can’t fix that. I think when I came out to her, it helped her with closure. I think we can finally move on.”</p>
<p>David reached over and placed his hand on one of Patrick’s. His hands were bigger and almost entirely covered Patrick’s hand. He couldn’t look away. David gave his hand a squeeze, then pulled his hand back too quickly. </p>
<p>“For a while, I thought I could be demisexual. I’d never been very sexual and thought maybe I needed an emotional connection to feel comfortable getting physical. That identity came crashing down a few months ago and left me questioning some more fundamental things.”</p>
<p>“What happened a few months ago?”</p>
<p>Patrick took a drink of his tea. “I was in Toronto for a work conference. After it ended, I went to a sports bar to watch a game.” He chuckled at David’s obvious distaste. “A guy sat next to me and started talking to me. I’d talked to tons of guys before at sports bar. Chatting about the game, stats, players, the usual. But this guy started paying more attention to me than the game. After a while, I realized he was flirting with me. I started wondering what it would be like to kiss him. To, um, yeah.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t kiss him?” David sounded confused.</p>
<p>“No. I wasn’t lying when I told you you’re the first man I’ve kissed.” Patrick smiled at the memory. David’s lips shifted to the side. “I was still seeing Rachel at the time too and I’d never cheat on anyone.” He saw David’s eyes go wide for a moment. “But that experience left me questioning a lot. Why I’d been more interested in the idea of kissing him than my girlfriend or any of the other women I’d dated.”</p>
<p>David nodded. “I noticed you referred to your ex as your girlfriend. Did this happen before you proposed?”</p>
<p>Patrick looked down to his hands. That was the worst part of it all. “Yeah. I panicked and proposed. I’m ashamed of how I responded. I thought if we moved to the next step, I wouldn’t have to question things any longer.” A lump formed in his throat and he tried to swallow it down.</p>
<p>David reached out and grabbed his hand. “Hey.” He squeezed. Patrick looked up. “I think it’s brave you told her and called it off. Everyone has their own journey of self-discovery, and the fact that you told her when you figured it out says a lot. Many people would have been too afraid and ended up leading a double life. The white picket fence and corporate job during the week and gay bar hookups on the weekends.”</p>
<p>Patrick grimaced. That sounded awful. And exhausting. “I could never do that.”</p>
<p>David looked at him with wonder. Again, Patrick sensed a darkness in David’s past. He wanted to ask, but knew it was too much, too fast. For how confidently David carried himself, it was clear David would spook easily on certain topics. Instead, Patrick would share parts of himself and try to create room for David to do the same if he wanted.</p>
<p>The waitress came by with their breakfasts, and the conversation turned to lighter topics as they stuffed their faces with pancakes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Birthday shenanigans continue tomorrow :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for brunch. That was delicious.” David licked his lips. He could still taste the chocolate chips and syrup. Patrick glanced over, and his attention zeroed in on David’s lips. “Eyes on the road.” David beamed at the blush that crept over Patrick’s cheeks.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Mm.” He laughed silently. This was already the best birthday David had had in a long time, and it wasn’t even noon. “Where are we off to?”</p><p>“Want a surprise or do you want to mentally prepare yourself for the next stop?”</p><p>“Well, that sounds ominous,” he snarked, then looked out the passenger window so Patrick couldn’t see his smile. Though Patrick had planned a day for him, he still gave David choices. </p><p>“Surprise me.”</p><p>Patrick glanced at the phone he had in a mount on his dash vent. “Navigation says we’ll be there in ten minutes.”</p><p>David was lost in thought as they drove. Patrick didn’t seem to mind the silence. He thought through all Patrick had shared about himself. The man shared so freely and openly, which was intoxicating. </p><p>He couldn’t imagine how distressing it must have been for Patrick to realize a fundamental understanding of his identity, for decades, had been wrong. He’d left a comfortable relationship and his family to learn more about himself. That could rock the strongest of people, but there he sat with an easy smile on his face. Spending the day with a man he’d just met and kissed. To live with such self-assurance. David wanted to know how Patrick managed it. Maybe if he spent time with Patrick, he could learn that secret for himself. He’d picked up plenty of bad habits from people. Surely he could pick good ones up too.</p><p>Patrick turned off the main road onto a small side road. They passed a sign that read “Elm Valley Flea Market.”</p><p>“Are you treating me to an afternoon of haggling with locals over their 1993 pog collections?”</p><p>“I knew you’d love it.” Patrick winked at him. “There’s also wine and cheese. I figured you wouldn’t mind that either. Thought the pogs are definitely top priority. I’ve been searching for a couple of Simpsons ones for years.”</p><p>David snorted. “You are correct. I never turn down wine and cheese.”</p><p>Patrick parked near the first of three red barns in a row. One had a sign that read, “flea market,” another read “food and drinks,” and the third read, “handcrafted goods.” David appreciated the divide among the barns. He wasn’t interested in the flea market, but he would enjoy a wander around the handcrafted barn after they enjoyed some wine and cheese.</p><p>David strode toward the food and drinks barn. </p><p>“Birthday man on a mission.” Patrick chuckled.</p><p>David didn’t wait for him to catch up. “When it comes to wine and cheese, I don’t fuck around,” he said over his shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll remember that for future outings.”</p><p>David glanced back at Patrick as he tucked his smile to one side of his mouth. Patrick smiled shyly in return.  </p><p>The inside of the barn was rustic and charming with exposed wood beams and white twinkle lights wrapped around them. The edges of the open space were lined with about a dozen vendor tables, and picnic benches were spaced in the middle of the room. </p><p>“Shall we make a lap before we commit to anything?”</p><p>Patrick looked at him approvingly. “Strategic thinking. I like it.”</p><p>David tucked that compliment in his heart. No one had ever complimented him on strategic thinking before. Accused of overthinking? Frequently. He felt like a desert rose coming to life under the genuine praise of Patrick.</p><p>“You know, I don’t think I ever got your last name.”</p><p>“Why? Want to Google me?”</p><p>David shrugged. “Maybe. Hoping to find some evidence of those baseball camps and skinny dipping. Some photos of you in a uniform, perhaps?”</p><p>Heat flashed in Patrick’s eyes. “Brewer.”</p><p>“Patrick Brewer.” David liked how the name felt on his tongue.</p><p>They completed their lap and paused near the entrance. Patrick placed his hand on David’s bicep to move them out of the way of a group of people passing by. David leaned into the all-to-brief touch.</p><p>“See anything you like?” Patrick’s eyes grew more and more beautiful each time David looked in them.</p><p>“It would be easier to list things I don’t like.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled. </p><p>David physically reacted to the warm sound. Patrick spent his weekend getaway making sure David, basically a stranger, had a good birthday. But David had shared more with Patrick than most of the people he’d fucked, and the intimacy had David yearning to bring out more of Patrick’s warm smiles and sweet chuckles.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea.”</p><p>Patrick’s eyes rounded. “Okay. Hit me with it.” </p><p>“Let’s split up. I’ll pick out some things I think you’d like, and you pick out some things you think I’d like.” He didn’t know where the idea had come from, but as soon as it fluttered in his mind, he let it rush out of his mouth. </p><p>Patrick’s smile slowly grew. “That sounds fun. First person done snags a table?”</p><p>“Perfect.” David grinned as he backed away, and right into a table of brochures. “Shit.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head as he laughed, then walked away.</p><p>David knew exactly where to go. He beelined for the meadery vendor, then picked up a cheese and summer sausage plate. Patrick had passed David when he was in line for the mead, and he’d trailed his fingertips across David’s shoulder blades as he’d walked by. David’s entire body shivered at the casual touch.</p><p>With his bounty, he found them a small picnic table opposite the main entrance. He arranged a place setting for Patrick before sitting down on the other side.</p><p>A few minutes later, Patrick approached with an armful. He glanced down at the cup of mead and plate of food, then smiled at David. “Looks delicious.” Instead of handing David what he’d bought, he walked around the table and leaned over David’s shoulder to set his place. David may or may not have leaned back into Patrick’s chest. Maybe. A little bit. But he’d never admit to it in court.</p><p>How Patrick managed to carry a wine sampler, a plate with a chunk of brie, apple slices, and three kinds of crackers, and a box with four chocolate truffles, without spilling would forever be a mystery. “Yum.” David turned his head to look at Patrick. Their faces only inches apart. He glanced down at Patrick’s lips, then looked up in time to see Patrick look at David’s lips. Patrick leaned in and kissed David on the cheek. “This was a fun idea.” David could feel the heat of Patrick’s lips even after Patrick had sat across from him.</p><p>“What made you select these?” Patrick picked up the napkin David had left for him and put it on his lap. David did the same, though he’d sorta wished Patrick would have placed it on David’s lap for him. </p><p>“How could I not get you mead after your whiny story about not being old enough to drink it at the renaissance fair your theatre group performed at in high school?” He paused at the look of open fondness on Patrick’s face. David got the impression that Patrick was used to making gestures and listening to people, but not necessarily used to people returning the favor. “And last night you mentioned your favorite childhood dinner while camping was cheddar cheese, summer sausage and crackers.” David lifted a shoulder and hoped he looked casual. As though hanging on every word Patrick said was causal.</p><p>Patrick’s smile did that down-turned thing that somehow looked ridiculously warm. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>“Good. Okay, your turn.” David did a shoulder shimmy as he eyed the spread.</p><p>“A wine flight because you deserve to enjoy a variety of wines on your birthday. Truffles since they didn’t have birthday cake. And I picked the brie because of the sound you made when you saw it.”</p><p>David narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t make a sound.”</p><p>“You <i>definitely</i> made a sound. The kind of sound that’s usually heard in bedrooms.” Patrick picked up his mead.</p><p>“How do you know that’s a bedroom sound?”</p><p>His grin screamed that it was wishful thinking. He held out the glass. “To your birthday. And to random meetings on empty lots.”</p><p>David selected one of the small plastic cups of wine and tapped Patrick’s cup. His fingertips brushed Patrick’s. </p><p>He took a sip of the red wine. “Well, you made a great choice. I definitely wanted the brie.” He bit his lips down at Patrick’s triumphant smile.</p><p>As they chatted and enjoyed their nibbles, the plates of food had casually migrated to the middle of the table. They shared food and David criticized Patrick’s decision to use a piece of summer sausage with the brie. “That’s incorrect.”</p><p>“It’s delicious. You’re missing out.” Patrick picked up the last piece of sausage and dipped it into the brie. Instead of bringing it to his mouth, he held it out to David.</p><p>David looked at Patrick’s offering, then at Patrick’s face. The wine had him feeling bold. Instead of grabbing it from Patrick’s hand, he leaned forward and bit it from his fingers. Patrick’s mouth dropped open as he watched David gently bite the food, letting his lips brush Patrick’s fingertips. Patrick’s pupils grew as David licked his lips. </p><p>“You’re right. It was good.” He picked up his last cup of wine and finished it. “Want to check out the handmade goods barn?”</p><p>Patrick gave his head a little shake. His smile looked a bit befuddled. This man was so goddamn adorable. “Yeah, sounds good.” Patrick stood and gathered their trash. </p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Patrick felt like he was floating as he wandered the barn with David. This colorful, expressive, and kind man was spending the day with him. He couldn’t figure out why. Patrick was a boring business guy who loved sports, and who was barely out as gay. In terms of gay experience, Patrick was a child’s first lemonade stand and David seemed like DisneyWorld. They weren’t in the same stratosphere and Patrick couldn’t figure out why David seemed like he was genuinely having fun.</p><p>As soon as he started to think David was just pitying him or hanging out in lieu of anything else, David would say or do something so damn endearing that Patrick knew David wanted to be there with him. Something like getting mead because of Patrick’s passing story as they’d wandered around or remembering what he’d said the night before about camping snacks and choosing food based on that. Those were the actions of someone observant and interested. He had no idea what had caught David’s interest, but Patrick sent silent thanks for the universe for whatever it was. </p><p>“This is really cute. The aesthetics are horrific, but the idea is nice.” David wandered over to a table with handmade soaps. </p><p>Patrick watched as David asked thoughtful questions about the ingredients and process. The vendor’s enthusiasm grew under David’s attention. David bought a sandalwood-scented bar and pocketed a business card.</p><p>“I’d love to run something like this,” David said idly as they paused at a table with beeswax candles. </p><p>“A candle shop?” Patrick couldn’t imagine David making candles. Painting or sculpting, sure, but candles? </p><p>David’s eyes went wide. “God, no.” He looked at the vendor. “Sorry. Not my skill set.” He pocketed a business card then walked them to the next booth. “No, something like this.” He gestured around the room. “A space to sell local handmade goods. Something permanent though, not seasonal like this or farmer’s markets.”</p><p>Entrepreneurship must be a Rose family trait. “Why don’t you?”</p><p>David snorted. “With what money?”</p><p>Patrick didn’t miss the quick look of surprise on David’s face at Patrick’s words before the snort. “There are grants and things.”</p><p>David stopped and looked at him. “Do you really think I’m capable of finding grants and applying for them? I can handle a mood board and visualize a space, but that kind of—” he waved a hand in circular motions near his head “—stuff isn’t in my repertoire.” </p><p>“David, do you know what my job is?”</p><p>The exasperatingly beautiful man gave his head a shake and looked up to the ceiling. His eyes doing half a roll. “Businessy things.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. “Among the many skills in my repertoire—” he let his voice go a bit low and was rewarded by David biting his lips, which brought out his dimples “—I help new businesses get off the ground. Forms, licensing, grants.”</p><p>David’s eyes went wide. “Yeah?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “So, if you find that you want to pursue this idea, I’d like to help.” He smiled at the softness of David’s expression.</p><p>“You’d help me?”</p><p>Placing a hand on David’s bicep. “David, I’d help you even if it wasn’t my job.” He stopped there because other words wanted to tumble out. Words about wanting more time with him after just a day of knowing each other. Wanting David to be a part of his life in Schitt’s Creek in any way he could get David. Wanting to do whatever it took to see the happy wonder return to David’s face.</p><p>David looked down. “Thanks, Patrick. I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Patrick realized he was still clutching David’s arm, so he gave the firm muscle a squeeze, then released it. He walked over to another booth and felt David follow. </p><p>As David chatted with the photographer selling prints of rural Ontario, Patrick snuck over to a florist. David seemed immersed in the conversation, so Patrick took the opportunity to sneak away. He eyed the bouquets and tried to select something that felt like David. He dismissed roses immediately because that seemed too trite. Any color would go with his monochromatic outfit, but he didn’t want something to compete with it. Something to compliment David, not draw attention from him. He selected one that was mostly greenery with a few flowers in creams and soft peaches. </p><p>As Patrick passed his debit card over, he thought back to the times he’d bought flowers for Rachel. They were almost always because he felt he had to. Anniversaries, birthdays, after a fight, when they got back together. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d snuck off to buy flowers because he wanted to see her smile when he gave them to her. Nor had he ever given thought to what kind to get her because of what she’d like. He always just got the most expensive ones or carnations because they lasted a long time and he wanted to get his money’s worth.</p><p>Patrick held the flowers behind his back as he walked back over to David and the photographer. David seemed to sense him approach because he turned to Patrick, looking mildly embarrassed. “Sorry. I get absorbed in art.” He grimaced.</p><p>“No need to apologize about things you’re interested in.” David looked at him like he was seeing a two-headed unicorn. Patrick felt his face flush. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” David shook his head and looked away, but Patrick caught his small smile.</p><p>When they were nearly to the next booth, Patrick tapped on David’s arm. “These are for you. Happy birthday, David.”</p><p>David turned around and gasped at the bouquet. Several expressions flashed across his face, settling on appreciation. He looked at Patrick with wide eyes and a soft smile. “Thank you. No one’s bought me flowers before.”</p><p>Patrick’s eyebrows shot up. “Never?”</p><p>David tilted his head to the side and looked annoyed at having to explain. Patrick bit his lower lip to stop the smile. “I mean, I’ve received flowers for openings of my art galleries and things. But they were always a formality, I guess. Not a nice gesture.” He smiled and looked into Patrick’s eyes. “Like this.” He immediately moved forward and pressed his lips to Patrick’s cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. “Thank you. They’re perfect.”</p><p>Patrick’s body moved of its volition, and he gently pressed a hand to David’s waist. “You’re welcome. Obviously, I have no idea what kind of flowers you like. Or if you’re allergic. Shit, are you allergic?” His voice rose.</p><p>David laughed. “Not allergic.” He looked over at the florist’s table. “I noticed you didn’t get roses.”</p><p>Patrick second-guessed his decision making. “Are those your favorites? Sorry! I thought you probably got a lot of rose themed things because of your name, and I figured I’d get something different.”</p><p>David inhaled sharply and Patrick studied him in hopes David’s expressive face would give him a clue. His features formed into a look Patrick was beginning to adore. One dripping with snark. “Now who’s the strategic thinker?” He smiled again. “These are perfect. I love the greenery and soft colors.”</p><p>Patrick felt taller under David’s praise. David took his free hand and grabbed the hand Patrick had on his waist. He intertwined their fingers and moved them toward the last few vendors. Patrick’s heart was damn close to thumping out of his chest. He felt giddy like a teenager. Or a teenager in movies because Patrick had never felt anywhere close to that when he was a teenager. Thirty going on fifteen. Better late than never.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos so far! You're bringing me so many smiles and I'm grateful &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I dare you to go on this nature walk with me.” Patrick challenged from the driver’s seat.</p><p>David huffed out a breath. “I don’t think my Rick Owens are suited for a ‘nature walk.’” David used air quotes on the last words.</p><p>“I take it Rick Owens is a piece of clothing?” Patrick’s wide eyes blinked up at him. That innocent smile hiding a sea of sass. </p><p>David pointed to his shoes. “Those are Rick Owens.” He was game for just about anything on this birthday outing—date?—with Patrick, but dirtying up designer shoes he needed to keep in great condition until they fell apart, or he had money to buy new ones, wasn’t something he could do.</p><p>“David, the trail is paved. I won’t make you walk in dirt, and if it gets dirty, we can turn around. Don’t worry, this isn’t an actual hike. There’s no incline. It’s merely a stroll on a street in nature.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. I accept your dare.”</p><p>Patrick grinned, then got out of the car to pop the trunk. David got out of the car and watched his feet as he walked to the start of the path. So far, no dirt. </p><p>A couple of minutes later, Patrick had returned with a backpack on. “I think you’ll like it. I came across this when I was researching hikes before I started coming out here on weekends.” </p><p>“Do you camp on that empty lot every weekend?” David eyed the trail ahead, and it looked clean enough to allow for minimal grumbling, but he wouldn’t avoid all grumbling because what was the fun in that? Especially since Patrick seemed charmed by it instead of annoyed like every other person in David’s life. Well, except Stevie some of the time.</p><p>“Most weekends.” He looked over at David and seemed hesitant, like he was trying to decide if he wanted to elaborate. David smiled at him and stayed silent. “I had a lot of friends back home and my weekends were always busy with one thing or another. I guess I haven’t found my groove yet in Schitt’s Creek, so spending weekends alone camping makes me feel less alone than sitting in my room at Ray’s.”</p><p>“How is it living with Ray?”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “It’s fine. He gave me the room as part of my compensation. Hard to turn that down. For the time being, at least. I’d, um, like my own place for privacy.” He shot a quick glance at David before returning his attention to the trail.</p><p>David liked the idea of Patrick having privacy. He could think of many ways they could use that privacy. Shit. David was future fantasizing. He never future fantasized outside of fashion collections and travel. Definitely not people. That had always led to heartbreak, but it felt so natural with Patrick. He had to change the subject. “What’s in the backpack?”</p><p>“Water and protein bars. I added towels in case we find a dirty bench or, heaven forbid, there’s a shoe accident.” </p><p>Oh. That’s nice.</p><p>As they walked, Patrick identified plants and trees for David. He pointed out which ones were edible, which to avoid. He told stories about his camping trips as a kid. He was so… wholesome. Part of David wanted to bask in it, and the other part wanted to absolutely fucking wreck him. In the sexiest way possible, of course.</p><p>“There’s a lake?” David stopped to read a directional sign. </p><p>“Yup! Want to check it out?”</p><p>David nodded, and they veered onto an offshoot of the paved path. Within a few minutes reached a small lake. Not a soul in sight. Trees hung over the water, with some drooping down enough to have branches dipping into it. “This is beautiful.”</p><p>“It is. It reminds me of the lake I went skinny dipping in. Fewer rope swings, though.”</p><p>“Ew. Rope chaffing while skinny dipping? Hard pass.”</p><p>Patrick laughed. He turned to look at David and his eyes screamed mischief. Uh oh. “I triple dog dare you to skinny dip. You never have I ever’d a Canadian dip. Why not cross a bucket list item off on your birthday to start the year off right?”</p><p>David turned to face Patrick. “I don’t recall saying it was a bucket list item.” He wanted to give Patrick his haughtiest, incredulous look, but he felt his mouth forming into a grin. “You brought me on a nature walk to get me naked with all of these bugs and critters around?”</p><p>Patrick turned to fully face David. “I didn’t peg you for a chicken.”</p><p>David’s mouth dropped open. “Excuse you. Did you just call me a chicken? I’ll have you know, I skinny dipped with a prince in Ibiza. Thrice.”</p><p>One of Patrick’s shoulder lifted in an easy shrug. “That’s cool and all, but have you ever skinny dipped with a business major from Ontario?” Before David could respond, Patrick marched toward a bank of trees, pulling off his backpack as he went. He disappeared around the trees. David watched and waited as he tried to work out what the hell Patrick was doing and whether David wanted to follow. Before he decided, he saw a flash of pale skin jumping into the water. </p><p>“Patrick Brewer! You <i>didn’t</i>!” Oh my fucking God. He did. He got naked and jumped into a fucking lake! There could be people around! The balls on that guy.</p><p>“Water’s nice, David. How’s the chicken coop over there?” Patrick treaded water and grinned like a fucking sociopath. David’s attention zeroed in on Patrick’s shoulders. “Bock bock.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare make chicken noises at me, Brewer. I can’t get wet then put these clothes back on. And how am I supposed to walk over there in my Rick Owens!” He was grasping at straws.</p><p>“Take ‘em off and walk barefoot. I brought towels. And don’t worry, I won’t peek.” From the distance, it looked like Patrick may have winked. He turned and began swimming away with his back to David. His broad, muscular back.</p><p>“Ugh!” Whether it was being called a chicken or not wanting to look like a chicken, or maybe just the thought of being in the same body of water as Patrick while naked, David bent down and began undoing his laces. He was in a forest, at the edge of a lake, taking off his designer sneakers and stuffing his socks inside so he could walk to a private area to strip off his designer clothes to jump naked into a lake—on his birthday—because a hot and kind and thoughtful man dared him to.</p><p>Who the fuck was <i>this</i> David Rose? Stevie was going to have a field day.</p><p>He grumbled as he tried to keep his balance on the rocky shore. He gave a couple branches jutting out from the dense bank of trees a wide berth to avoid snagging his sweater. Patrick’s clothes were haphazardly laying across a tree branch. Isn’t that how people got ticks?! Fuck. Where was he supposed to put his clothes to protect them? Patrick had dropped two towels on another branch, closer to the water. David saw Patrick’s backpack hanging from a branch. That was the only safe space. A wide, flat rock sat underneath it. He placed his shoes on the rock, as far away from dirty ground, water, and nasty tree branches as he could get. </p><p>Stripping off his sweater, David turned it inside out and carefully folded it. He unzipped Patrick’s bag to peek inside. Empty and clean. Sufficient to store his clothes temporarily. He placed his sweater at the bottom, with his undershirt following next. He turned around and saw Patrick still swimming with his back to David. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing it. Patrick had goaded him into skinny dipping in cold, Canadian water. Jesus. Making quick work of his jeans and boxer-briefs, he folded those and placed them on the top of the pile, then zipped the bag closed. With his back to the lake, he looked over his shoulder to make sure there was no one else in the area. He didn’t want to scandalize anyone.</p><p>Letting out a sharp breath, he turned and marched toward the lake. “Jesus! Fuck! That’s cold!” </p><p>Patrick’s shoulders shook, and his bright laughter carried around the open lake. “You get used to it pretty quickly.”</p><p>“If I get hypothermia on my birthday, I swear to god, Patrick.” At least the cold water would keep his body from doing anything embarrassing. </p><p>Patrick was still laughing. “Are you in the water? Can I turn around?”</p><p>David smiled to himself. It was ridiculously adorable that Patrick had actually given David privacy. He half expected him to turn around and watch David get undressed, then pounce as soon as David neared the water. But Patrick wasn’t like anyone David knew. Not like the people who had betrayed David in a million tiny ways over the years. Patrick stuck to his word. It was nice. Really nice.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m in. But if you so much as get a single drop of water on my hair, I’m taking your car keys and leaving you to hoof it back to your tent.” David squatted down to submerge his bodies up to his ribs. He tried to ignore the nasty squishy sediment at his feet by pretending he was floating in the Mediterranean where he could see everything beneath him. Yup. That was it. Clear, warm water. Nothing creepy or unsettling lurking beneath the surface. </p><p>Patrick held his hands in the air as he slowly turned around. “No splashing. I promise.”</p><p>“Are there leeches in here?” David’s anxiety was starting to spiral at the thought of what was in the lake. What the fuck was he doing naked in a lake? His bravado and Patrick’s teasing had somehow gotten him to get naked and into a body of water that was probably filled with leeches and dick-biting fish. All he could think about was a party where a past Survivor contestant talked about how everyone had to get urethra surgeries to remove tiny fish that swam up them. Fucking traumatizing. </p><p>“Do you think I’d get in here naked if there were leeches?” Patrick leveled a <i>don’t be ridiculous</i> look at David.</p><p>He nodded and let out a long breath. “Yeah, yeah, that’s fair. Okay. I’m, um, not used to swimming in water that isn’t clear.”</p><p>The corners of Patrick’s eyes softened as he swam closer. Still far enough away to be respectable, but close enough that David could see light chest hair across Patrick’s pecs. He looked back up at Patrick’s eyes and found his attention on David’s chest. His mouth was slightly open. David bit back a smile. Maybe Patrick liked a hairy chest? He kind of, no, <i>definitely</i>, wanted to find that out for sure at some point.</p><p>Patrick seemed to snap out of his stupor and a blush climbed down from his face, down his neck, dipping into his chest. “I wonder what else I could convince you to do by calling you a chicken a few times. Ever thought about climbing a mountain? Or bungee jumping?”</p><p>David lifted his feet off the icky ground to kick out his legs and tread water. He hadn’t been swimming since he’d moved to Schitt’s Creek. He forgot how much he liked it. “Why do all of your weird challenges involve outdoorsy things? Couldn’t you call me a chicken and challenge me to eat a cake or take a nap or get into an eBay bidding war?”</p><p>Patrick grinned, and his eyes darted to David’s moving arms. Somehow, being several meters from Patrick while skinny dipping felt more intimate than half of his sexual trysts. The way Patrick’s gaze kept wandering over David’s skin like he was cataloging it for later. Which was fine, because every time Patrick looked away from David’s face, David could sneak glances of Patrick’s body. A body he <i>definitely</i> wanted to see more of. And touch. Definitely touch.</p><p>“I miss swimming.” David surprised himself by saying it aloud.</p><p>Patrick’s answering smile was sweet. “Did you used to swim a lot?”</p><p>David nodded. “My building in New York had a pool. I often swam late at night to unwind after working at the gallery or attending events to network and find artists. It was the one place I didn’t have to worry about things.” David frowned. He hadn’t opened up so easily about his past life since Stevie. And even with Stevie, it had taken weeks and weeks or bitchy banter and snark before he felt comfortable. Either he was becoming more naturally open, or Patrick was… special.</p><p>“I wonder if there’s a pool in Elmdale or somewhere you could go. Maybe one of the gyms has one?”</p><p>David shuddered. “And swim in children’s urine? No thank you.”</p><p>Patrick laughed again. “Are you more scared of kid piss or leeches?” What would it be like to be the type of person who could laugh so easily and openly? Genuine laughter. Not the kind of laughing David and Alexis had learned as children. The laughter they used as armor or to navigate social situations.</p><p>“So, tell me more about your skinny dipping exploits. Any hot guys?” David waggled his eyebrows as he leaned back and gently swam. Careful not to get his hair wet or get his waist too close to the water’s surface.</p><p>Patrick’s adorable blush returned. “I don’t remember much about it. It was a decade ago.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” David laughed at Patrick’s startled expression. “I bet you could draw half the guys from memory.”</p><p>Patrick looked away, toward their clothes. David continued to swim and let Patrick contemplate whatever he was thinking.</p><p>“To be honest, I was so terrified of being caught looking that I didn’t risk it.” He looked pained. “I doubt I’ve ever made so much serious eye contact in one day before.”</p><p>David laughed again, but he hoped it sounded charmed and not like he was laughing at Patrick. When Patrick looked back at David and smiled, he knew he’d succeeded. “That’s such a shame, but it makes a lot of sense. Maybe you need to go on some gay hedonist vacation. You can go skinny dipping and look at dicks all day long. No eye contact at all.” The heated expression on Patrick’s face had David’s gentle arm-paddling falter. </p><p>“I could, but I’m more of a one dick guy. I’d be more than happy just looking at the same one all day long.” He held David’s eye contact.</p><p>Turned out the lake wasn’t so cold after all.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Patrick clutched his hands into fists under the water to stop himself from covering his face. He had just told David Rose that he was a one-dick guy. </p><p>He’d planned to take David on a nice nature walk to show him some of their beautiful surroundings and ended up arm-twisting him into skinny dipping. Patrick hardly recognized himself. Then again, maybe he finally recognized himself. It’s not like he was pretending or putting on a front. Everything he did and said around David came naturally to him, and he wanted to roll with it. </p><p>He couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t the only one who seemed to be opening up. Before meeting David, he didn’t know a lot about him, but he certainly had a sense of he and his family from what Ray had said. He would have never expected David to be the type of person who would skinny dip with someone he barely knew. </p><p>Maybe they were both learning more about themselves together.</p><p>As they swam around the lake, the silence was comfortable. He liked being there with David. He didn’t feel pressured to make conversation or make sure David was comfortable. He just was.</p><p>“Do you think there are any lakes closer to Schitt’s Creek that would be good for swimming?”</p><p>Patrick felt the warmth spread from his belly at David’s question. “Yeah, there are a few, I think. Maybe we could check them out sometime?” He looked down at the water, then up at David to gauge his reaction.</p><p>David’s arms were extended at his sides, slowly moving back and forth in the water. “I’d like that.” He looked almost bashful. How could one man exude so much confidence and seem shy at the same time? </p><p>“What’s on the agenda after this?”</p><p>Patrick studied David’s face to try to gauge whether he wanted to keep the day going or was looking for an excuse to call an end to it. David held Patrick’s eye contact and smiled. Patrick wasn’t ready for their day to end and it seemed like David wasn’t either. </p><p>“How about we stop by a grocery store on our way back to the cabin? We can pick up some things and I’ll cook dinner.”</p><p>David’s smile grew. “Yes, please. What are you going to cook me?”</p><p>Patrick fought the overwhelming urge to swim over to David, wrap his arms around David’s waist, and pull David’s legs around his own waist. Hold him close as he suggested dinner options while he was up close and personal, able to listen for David’s breath to hitch at just the right dinner idea. Run his hands down David’s back, his ass, his thighs. But Patrick didn’t need to rush. He enjoyed the tension between them. It made the anticipation that much sweeter. And the first time he got to touch David Rose, he wanted to do so on a bed and without the threat of random people approaching at any time.</p><p>“Bologna sandwiches?”</p><p>David grimaced. “Ew. No, thank you. Do you know how to cook?”</p><p>“Do you?” He volleyed back.</p><p>“No, but I still have standards for what I put in my body.”</p><p>Patrick felt heat rush through him at the prospect putting things in David’s body. He watched David swim backward toward the shore, and his pecs flexed under the patch of hair that Patrick wanted to kiss. He must look as interested as he felt because David’s grin turned predatory.</p><p>Without warning, David turned his back to Patrick and rose from the lake. Water ran down his muscled back to the curve of his ass. Fuck. He could write songs about that ass. Sonnets. Poems. David shot Patrick a sultry look over his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re mean.” Patrick cupped himself and focused on stopping his growing erection.</p><p>“And here I thought I was being nice.” David laughed as he grabbed one of the towels and began to dry himself off. Patrick watched. David had given him permission, and he would not waste it. David took his time rubbing the towel over his arms, chest, legs. He was careful to keep his back to Patrick. Though Patrick wanted nothing more than David to turn around, the thrill of getting that view lit him up inside like a fireworks display. Once David had his underwear and undershirt back on, he turned around to face Patrick. “You’ve gotten quiet over there, Patrick. You okay?”</p><p>“Just admiring the view,” he shot back. </p><p>David’s responding smile was radiant. “I’ll finish getting dressed by the bench so you can get out. Unless you want to give me a show?”</p><p>Patrick was feeling bold, but not that bold. Not yet. Getting there, though. He stayed put. “Did your clothes survive the dirt?”</p><p>“So far, but I am not about to put dirty feet through my jeans. Thanks for bringing the towels. Sorry in advance for how dirty this one’s about to get.” David grimaced.</p><p>“Don’t worry. That’s what washing machines are for.” </p><p>David carried his jeans, sweater, shoes and towel with him to the bench. He kept his back to Patrick as he spread the towel on the ground in front of the bench, then wiped his feet on it before tugging on his jeans. Patrick pulled his attention away from watching David get dressed—hopefully not for the last time—and swam toward the edge of the lake. He climbed out of the water and got dressed quickly so he could rejoin David. </p><p>“Normally I’d judge mountaineering shoes, but I’ll admit I’m a bit jealous you don’t have to worry about getting yours dirty. Not that I’d ever wear something like that, of course.”</p><p>David’s teasing warmed him from the inside out. “Of course.” He dropped his wet towel on the bench and sat his backpack next to it. He rifled through a side pouch until he found the plastic bag he kept in there for rainy hikes. He shoved his towel in it and held the bag out for David to do the same.</p><p>“Look at you, Boy Scout. Always prepared.”</p><p>Patrick heard voices approaching them as he finished packing up. He and David shared a wide-eyed look, then they started laughing. </p><p>A minute later, an older couple greeted them. “Afternoon. Lovely day,” the man said.</p><p>“It is. Enjoy the view,” Patrick said.</p><p>“The water is quite lovely too,” David added, then winked at Patrick.</p><p>He fell in step with David on the path. Somehow David had managed to swim and not get his hair wet or ruin his clothes. </p><p>“Well, that was a lovely excursion.” David’s posture seemed more relaxed. Patrick felt looser too. “Looks like we got out of the water just in time.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I did too.” For many reasons, and he found himself wanting to share. “I think Teenage Patrick is feeling some resolved gay tension.” He felt David’s fingertips intertwine with his. David’s fingertips were pruney against his hand, and it was the best feeling in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this was my favorite chapter to write in this fic :) I love the idea of David being so in the moment that he goes for it, but still manages to honor his quirks and values like caring for his clothes. I had planned to write a lovely nature hike to an overlook or something. My fingers had another idea when they started typing and it involved getting these guys naked in creepy lake water. *shrugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David stopped in front of the ice cream case at the grocery store.</p><p>“Do you want ice cream or cake?”</p><p>“Um, why do I have to choose? It is my birthday.” David yanked open the door and grabbed pints in several flavors. He wasn’t in the mood to choose.</p><p>Patrick laughed. “That’s fair. I don’t know what’s back at the cabin in terms of baking supplies, so maybe we should stick to a pre-made cake if they have them? Or a frozen cheesecake.” Patrick pointed to a frozen New York cheesecake.</p><p>“Let’s try for the bakery. I also have something pinned on one of my Pinterest boards on how to make cakes in coffee mugs.”</p><p>“Industrious.”</p><p>“Ooh fancy word, Mr. Business Man.”</p><p>“That’s <i>Master</i> Business Man to you. I have an MBA.”</p><p>David dropped the ice cream in the shopping cart. He’d never noticed a connection between education and sexiness before, but he was finding all sorts of new things sexy with Patrick. “Impressive.”</p><p>Patrick blushed a little. “Thanks.” He started pushing the cart. “Have you selected from the dinner options I gave you?”</p><p>David blew out a breath. “No. I want all of them, but I know that’s ridiculous.” He was mostly excited about the upcoming evening of watching someone cook for him. Sure, people cooked for him every day in the cafe, but that was different. Patrick was cooking <i>for</i> him. “How about you pick the one you enjoy cooking the most?” His stomach fluttered at the pleased look in Patrick’s eyes.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s go find you a cake and get the stuff for dinner.”</p><p>They were on their way out of the store twenty minutes later with three bags of food and drinks. Patrick insisted on paying for the food as part of his birthday treat, so David insisted on buying alcohol. A bottle of champagne and two bottles of wine. Whatever they didn’t finish, he’d leave for Jocelyn as a thank you for letting him use the cabin. And for inadvertently bringing Patrick into his life. He didn’t know what would happen next, but he was excited for it. Excited for the future for the first time in as long as he could remember. </p><p>Shopping with Patrick was delightfully domestic. He surprised himself by not hating it. Okay, it was actually fun. Teasing each other about their favorite snacks, David’s inability to cook, Patrick sharing stories about some of his worst cooking attempts. Everything with Patrick, so far, had been easy and fun. Something had to give eventually, but in the little bubble of their weekend away from real life, he found he didn’t feel compelled to dwell on it. That would likely happen tomorrow when he was driving back to Schitt’s Creek.</p><p>Once they returned to the cabin, David and Patrick took turns showering off the lake water and day. He nearly suggested they conserve water by showering together, but that was probably a bit much after only having kissed last night, a few pecks on the cheek today, an insane amount of flirting, and, well, some skinny dipping. What the hell had his life become? Skinny dipping in a lake in rural Ontario that he’d basically <i>hiked</i> to in his designer clothes. Stevie would never believe it.</p><p>As David waited for Patrick to finish showering, he picked up his phone for the first time in hours. He had a few texts waiting for him. The first from Stevie with a series of obnoxious birthday GIFs and a promise of weed and wine when he got home. Shortly after, his parents and Alexis had all texted in quick succession. Stevie had probably reminded them it was his birthday. Ugh. No flood of his former friends begging to take him out to celebrate. It didn’t sting as bad this year as it had last year. This year he had Patrick making sure the day was special. Making him feel special.</p><p>“Mind if I do a load of laundry?”</p><p>David walked out of the bedroom to find Patrick looking at a stacked washer and drying in a hallway closet. He had on a pair of jeans and a faded blue T-shirt. He looked cozy and delicious. “Go for it.” The act was so simple and domestic. Patrick felt comfortable enough with David to do laundry. He threw in the towels from the lake and a few other things. He loaded the machine with soap and started it with ease. David wouldn’t even know where to begin to get a machine like that to run. Patrick closed the closet door and turned to David. “Ready to help me cook?”</p><p>“Um, what? I thought you were cooking for me?”</p><p>“You’re helping. Don’t worry, I’ll do all the hard stuff.”</p><p>David frowned. “It’s all hard stuff.”</p><p>Patrick turned and walked to the kitchen. “Bock bock.”</p><p>“You’re a menace,” he hissed, but followed. “How do you plan to abuse my labor on this anniversary of my birth?”</p><p>Patrick pulled some food from the fridge they’d put in there before showering. “You’re cutting vegetables for a salad while I prep the chicken.” </p><p>David gaped at him. So much for not doing the hard stuff. “You’re putting me on <i>knife</i> duty? We are not close enough to a hospital for that.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head at David and smiled. He had looked at him that way several times. As though he had to remind himself that someone like David existed. The smile made David think it was a good thing. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you how to do it. You’re starting off this new year by learning new skills. Isn’t that exciting?”</p><p>“Mm. About as exciting as a tooth cleaning.”</p><p>Patrick stacked some vegetables next to the sink. “Can you wash these while I mix up a sauce?”</p><p>David looked at the sink, then down at his sleeves. He refused to risk getting his knits wet. It was lose the cozy sweater or dig around for gloves. He wasn’t particularly keen on the idea of sharing gloves with the Schitt’s. Carefully, David lifted his sweater over his head. He folded it gently and looked up to find Patrick staring at him. They were much closer now than they had been in the lake when Patrick had brazenly studied his chest. But at that proximity, David could feel Patrick’s eyes on him. Moving over every inch of skin covered by his shirt. David almost felt more exposed with the shirt on than he had naked in the lake or in a towel that morning. Now that they were in a warm cabin without the threat of strangers approaching at any time, it felt more dangerous. “Didn’t want to get my sweater wet.” His voice was huskier than normal.</p><p>“Makes sense.” Patrick cleared his throat and turned around to do whatever kitchen magic he was working on.</p><p>David put his sweater back in the bedroom, then returned to wash the vegetables. He didn’t know how long to rinse them or how hard to scrub, but Patrick wasn’t correcting him, so he supposed it was fine. “All done.”</p><p>Patrick looked over his shoulder. “See? You’re a natural.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes. “I’ve learned how to wash things since I moved into a motel and had to handle my own knits. I suppose vegetables aren’t as fragile.”</p><p>“I’d have no idea how to hand wash knits. If it doesn’t go in a washing machine, I don’t know what to do with it.”</p><p>David clutched his chest. “Oh, Patrick, that’s so sad.”</p><p>Patrick chuckled. “I’ll teach you some cooking stuff and you can teach me some knits care stuff.”</p><p>He’d said the words so casually, like they didn’t cost him anything. David watched his shoulders flex under his shirt as he mixed some things together in a bowl. In one little sentence, he’d manage to insinuate David had a useful skill and that they could swap skills at a future time. Because they would still be talking to each other after the weekend. He shook his head and looked back to the vegetables. He didn’t know where to begin in processing that.</p><p>“Your next assignment, should you choose to accept it, is to chop the vegetables.”</p><p>“So, we’re back to the knife thing. I have no idea what shape or thickness to chop things for a salad.” It was a silly thing to stress over, but he didn’t want to fuck it up. He wanted to impress Patrick but couldn’t wrap his head around how to do it.</p><p>“I’ll show you.” Patrick reached for a knife in a block by the coffeemaker. David smiled at the memory of Patrick’s birthday treat. Had that just been this morning? It felt like he’d known Patrick for much longer. Patrick opened a couple of lower cupboards, then rose with a wooden board. “It’s best to cut things on a cutting board to not damage the countertops, and they’re easier to clean.”</p><p>David appreciated Patrick’s even tone, as though he were being careful to not make David feel like he was talking down to him. “Got it.”</p><p>Patrick handed David the knife by the handle. David took it and looked down at the tomato Patrick had put on the cutting board. “The most important thing is to hold the thing you’re cutting with your other hand but be careful of cutting that hand. Try to tuck your fingertips underneath. Like this.” Instead of demonstrating with his own hand, he put David’s hand on the tomato, and physically bent each finger to tuck the fingertip underneath. Then he shifted his body partially behind David. Wrapping his arms around David’s waist, he put one hand over David’s with the knife, and the other over David’s hand on the tomato. </p><p>“Since we’re doing a salad, let’s do chunks. They’re easier to cut than thin slices for sandwiches or something because they’re less precise.”</p><p>David felt Patrick’s breath across his arm. Goosebumps broke out on his skin. He hoped Patrick didn’t notice. “Okay.”</p><p>Patrick gently lifted David’s hand and positioned it on the tomato. With his other hand, he moved David’s fingers back. “Now, press down.”</p><p>David did as he was instructed. No hands were maimed in the process.</p><p>“Perfect. Shift over and do it again.” Patrick’s hands didn’t move off of David’s, but he let David lead. He gauged a similar width and cut down again. Patrick didn’t move away as David did it a couple more times.</p><p>“Great job. The end is the hardest part because there’s less to grip.” Patrick’s voice had gone low and heavy. David fought the urge to press back against Patrick’s body to see if he was feeling as affected as David was. The thin joggers he’d put on after his shower probably hadn’t been the best idea.</p><p>David used their knuckles to prop the end of the tomato up as he did a final slice. “Now what?”</p><p>“Gotta taste the merchandise.” Patrick picked up one end and held it up for David to take a bite. David obliged, then he turned his head to watch Patrick stick the rest in his mouth. Patrick reached up and wiped a bit of tomato juice off David’s chin, then licked it off his finger. Fuck. Patrick’s pupils had damn near doubled in size.</p><p>“Delicious merchandise.” David tore his gaze away and looked back down to the tomato.</p><p>“Okay, now you cut the thick slices into strips. Flip the stack on its side.” He did as Patrick instructed. “Cut the strips as thick as you’d like them.” Patrick didn’t need to continue guiding David with his hands, but he was happy Patrick hadn’t moved away. He didn’t want the moment to end. The tension between them was thick and heavy, but welcome, like humidity on a long-awaited tropical vacation. </p><p>“That’s great. Rotate the slices and do the same thing from the other side, and you’ll have tomato cubes.”</p><p>David cut the remaining strips as Patrick’s hands gently laid on his. “I can’t believe you’re Ghosting me through tomato cutting.”</p><p>“Ghosting you? Isn’t that when you stop replying to someone’s texts?”</p><p>David chuckled. “No, the movie Ghost. The whole pottery wheel scene?”</p><p>“Can’t say that I’ve seen that one.”</p><p>David gasped. He sat the knife down before turning on Patrick. Whoa. He was right there. Half a step forward and their bodies would be touching from shoulders to knees. “You haven’t seen <i>Ghost</i>?” </p><p>Patrick shook his head. “Isn’t that one sad? Why would I want to watch a movie that’s intentionally sad?”</p><p>Of course happy Patrick Brewer wouldn’t want to watch a sad movie. “Aw, okay, that’s sweet. Yeah, it’s tragic as fuck and I won’t make you watch it because I don’t want you to see me sob until I’m dehydrated.”</p><p>Patrick crowded in his space a bit and put his hands on the counter on each side of David. Tomato juice covered David’s hands, so he just let them dangle at his sides. “Now I kinda want to watch it.”</p><p>“Rude.” David’s words held no bite. He smiled.</p><p>Patrick leaned in a bit more as he glanced down at David’s lips. They were going to kiss again. Finally! They’d been building toward it all day, and David was starting to feel like he might die if he didn’t get Patrick’s lips on his again.</p><p>“Think you can do the rest of the veg?”</p><p>David pinched his lips at the corner of his mouth. “I don’t know if I have the hang of it yet. It still feels dangerous. Unsafe.”</p><p>“You’re a very capable man. I think you can do it.”</p><p>Okay. Being called capable? That was hot. “So, are you going to kiss me now or are you going to wait until we literally suffocate from this sexual tension?”</p><p>Patrick’s eyes flashed as he let out a strangled laugh. He leaned in and pressed his lips to David’s neck. David let his head fall back to give him access. “Fuck. That works too.” </p><p>Patrick licked a small path, then kissed the skin again. A small moan escaped David’s throat. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” He straightened up and put some space between them. “And, David, if you’re about to suffocate from this sexual tension, you can kiss me too, you know?” He turned and walked back to whatever he’d been working on earlier.</p><p>Patrick Fucking Brewer was an absolute menace. And David <i>loved</i> it.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner.</p><p>Patrick removed the chicken breasts from the package and dipped them into the sauce he’d mixed up. He’d licked David Rose’s neck. Licked. It. Like a fucking cat in heat. Jesus Christ. He needed to get a grip before he did something embarrassing. <i>More</i> embarrassing.</p><p>“How’s the vegetable cutting going? No blood?”</p><p>David snorted. “It’s certainly far less interesting doing it by myself.”</p><p>Patrick smiled down at the chicken. David’s response stirred him as much as their first kiss had. </p><p>“So, I’ve got your consent to kiss you, huh?”</p><p>Patrick’s smile grew. “Yup. Consent freely given.” He waited for David’s touch. For David to grab his shoulders and turn him around, then crush their lips together. He waited. And waited. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught David grinning at him.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head and laughed to himself. Playing with David was the best game he’d ever competed in.</p><p>“Alright, vegetables cut. Now what?”</p><p>Patrick placed the other coated chicken breast on the baking sheet, then walked to the sink to wash his hands. He eyed David’s work. “Well done. Gold star for you.” David did a little shimmy. “How about you pop a bottle of wine while I get water going for the pasta?”</p><p>David nodded. “I can definitely do that.” He moved in front of Patrick so there were only inches between them. He looked down at Patrick’s lips for a moment, then leaned toward him. Instead of kissing him, or touching him, at all, David reached across him for wine glasses. Such a tease.</p><p>David handed Patrick a glass of wine as soon as he’d finished getting the water going on the stove. “To consent.” He held out his glass.</p><p>Patrick bit his lower lip to stop the laughter from bubbling up. “To consent.” He clinked his glass against David’s, then watched him take a drink as he took his own. Neither man moved toward the other to use that consent. It seemed as though they both found comfort in the tension. For the time being, anyway. </p><p>Their conversation returned to safe topics. Being able to easily transition from flirting to the casual conversation of getting to know each other was something Patrick had never experienced before. Casual conversation and comfort had been there with Rachel, but flirting had been calculated and forced. Nothing was calculated and forced so far with David. Nothing calculated beyond figuring out how to make him smile or laugh or tease.</p><p>He had to concede that part of that was probably because he was older and wiser while starting out something new with someone. He’d been a kid when he’d met Rachel, but he’d also dated other women throughout his twenties when he and Rachel had been broken up. The flirting had always felt forced with them too. More evidence that he was on the right path.</p><p>“Can you assemble the salad while I finish this?” He opened the oven door and pulled out the chicken.</p><p>“No problem.” His voice was less certain than usual, but Patrick appreciated that David was stepping out of his comfort zone a bit. Like he felt safe to do so with Patrick.</p><p>Patrick sliced the chicken and finished fixing up the pasta. Once he was done, he plated their dishes and turned to take them to the small dining table that had been decorated since Patrick had last looked. “Wow, David. That looks great.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>He’d managed to find a few candles and had placed them in the middle of the table. They glowed over a loose arrangement of some greenery pieces from the bouquet Patrick had bought him. David had placed the pieces around the candles and laid two of the flowers on top. It looked like something out of a magazine or from Instagram. Casually elegant. He had the open bottle of wine on one side of the candles and the salad bowl in a glass mixing bowl on the other. “Very Instagram worthy.”</p><p>“High praise.” David smirked as he sat down. </p><p>Patrick placed their mains down and he sat in his chair. He lifted his glass. “To your new vegetable cutting skills and your ability to turn something mundane into something beautiful.” </p><p>David rewarded him with a soft smile. He seemed almost uncomfortable with praise while also soaking it up. “And to your cooking prowess. May this dinner be as delicious as it smells.”</p><p>David refilled their wine glasses while Patrick scooped some of the salad onto his plate. As with working in the kitchen together, they navigated around each other with ease. Trying to cook dinner with Ray around was like a comedy of errors. Bumping into each other. Reaching for the same things at the table.</p><p>“Mm. Patrick, this is delicious!” He closed his eyes for a moment as he chewed. “I’m definitely going to need you to cook this again.”</p><p>Again. In the future. “Anytime you want.”</p><p>David licked his lips, and his dimples deepened. </p><p>“Did your birthday end up being decent?”</p><p>David held up a hand and rocked it side to side. “Eh, it’s been fine.”</p><p>Patrick wanted to launch a tomato chunk at him, but he didn’t want to get anything on his clothes. That t-shirt was probably deceptively expensive. “Thank you for deigning to spend your birth anniversary with me. You’re so strong for suffering through this hardship.”</p><p>David placed a hand on his chest. “Thank you for honoring my struggle.” He took a big bite of the salad. “Honestly?”</p><p>Patrick chewed his own bite of salad. Perfectly sliced vegetables. </p><p>“This might be the best birthday I’ve had. Even better than my twelfth birthday when I played Seven Minutes in Heaven with no fewer than three CW stars.”</p><p>“Three? Wow. I’m honored, David,” he teased, but he gave David a sincere smile.</p><p>David shrugged, and they ate in silence for a bit. David eventually broke the silence. “But, yeah, today has been really special. Since everything happened and we moved to Schitt’s Creek, people stopped celebrating my birthday. When there wasn’t a huge party or a credit card with an unlimited limit buying people drinks, they had no reason to care.” He pushed some food around his place. “So, um, thank you for caring.”</p><p>Patrick put his hand on the table, palm up. David looked at it and the corner of his mouth turned up. He placed his hand in Patrick’s. “Those people are missing out. Today has been the best day I’ve had in, well, as long as I can remember. Thank you for that.”</p><p>David let out a breath. “How are you real?”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “I could be a test-tube baby and not even know it. Chemically programmed to be earnest as fuck.”</p><p>David dropped his head down toward his chest, and his shoulders shook with laughter. “You’re ridiculous. You know that?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” He reluctantly let go of David’s hand so he could use both of his hands to swirl his pasta against a spoon. David’s laughter had come more freely over the course of the day and it lit Patrick up from the inside as though he’d unlocked that within David.</p><p>By the time they’d finished dinner, Patrick was already thinking about how he could get David over to Ray’s so he could cook him dinner again. He wanted their time together to extend beyond the weekend, and he hoped David wanted it too. Making passing comments about future things they could do together was one thing, but making it happen was another.</p><p>Patrick started to stand to clear the table, but David shook his head. “You cooked. I can clean up.”</p><p>“<i>We</i> cooked, and it’s your birthday. I got it.” Patrick stood and gave David’s shoulder a squeeze. </p><p>Once he’d cleaned up, he went over to the couch to join the birthday boy. David poured the rest of the bottle into their glasses. Patrick accepted the glass David held out. “Thanks.” His hands trembled slightly as he thought about the rest of the evening and all the possibilities it held.</p><p>“Dinner was delicious. Thank you.” David sat on one end of the couch with his legs tucked under him, facing Patrick. </p><p>Patrick bent one knee and hitched it up on the couch so he could angle more toward David. “You’re welcome. I gotta say, it’s more fun cooking for you—and with you—than Ray.”</p><p>“That’s a compliment I’ll cherish to the grave.” </p><p>Patrick appreciated that David didn’t outright make fun of Ray given that the man was an easy target to poke fun at. With his penchant for overtaking and unending enthusiasm. He warmed toward David even more.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes. Patrick had an idea. “Want to play ‘would you rather?’” He was starved to learn more about David.</p><p>“Who’s coming up with slumber party games now? Yeah, let’s do it.”</p><p>Patrick took a drink of his wine as he thought of one. “Would you rather only eat sweets forever or savory forever?”</p><p>“Sweets. Easy.” David took his own drink. “Would you rather live in a small town or big city?”</p><p>Patrick thought for a moment. “Small town. I think big cities are fun to visit, but I feel more comfortable in the small town. More connected to my community, I guess? Less lost in a sea of people.”</p><p>David nodded slowly. “I get that. I think that’s why I loved New York for so long. I wanted to be lost in a sea of people.”</p><p>“How about now?”</p><p>David looked up at Patrick. “Small town life isn’t as bad as I thought. It’s nice to feel connected to a place. And to people.” A small smile lit up David’s face. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d go to Toronto every weekend if I could for the arts and culture. But visiting is nice enough for me these days.”</p><p>Patrick appreciated that they agreed on that. That was something he and Rachel had agreed on too. Why did he keep comparing David to Rachel? Like they’re The Two People Of His Life. Just because David was the first man he’d had genuine interest in didn’t mean he should be measured against or with.</p><p>“Would you rather run a business or help others create businesses?”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath. </p><p>“Sorry! Too much?” David grimaced. </p><p>Patrick shook his head. “No. Caught off guard, I guess. Maybe there’s something there I need to unpack and didn’t realize it.”</p><p>“Ha. That’s been my life since moving to Schitt’s Creek. Away from the drugs and alcohol and distractions really forces you to face some shit.”</p><p>Patrick had so many questions, but they’d come in time. He didn’t want to spook David. “Makes sense. Now that my Big Gay Revelation is out of the way, I should probably start thinking critically about my career. I sort of fell into business consulting after my MBA. I enjoy it, I do.”</p><p>“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” David arched an eyebrow. </p><p>Patrick felt laid bare. David could see right through him. He craved to be seen. “Both.” He smiled weakly. “At first, it was great. I think I assumed I’d learn a bunch then use it to apply to my own business. But, over the years, I think fear seeped in. That shitty phrase of ‘those who can’t do, teach.’ I feel like, ‘those who can’t entrepreneur, consult in a salaried job.’” </p><p>“That saying’s a bit clunky. Might want to shorten it up if you want it to stick.”</p><p>“Good call.” Patrick smirked. “All that to say, yes. I want to own my own business and be an entrepreneur. I just don’t know in what yet, but I’m sure I’ll figure it out eventually.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will too.”</p><p>Since David was taking it serious, Patrick would take a risk. “Given what you said a minute ago, would you rather use drugs and alcohol to ignore the hard stuff or face the shit?”</p><p>“Jesus, Patrick.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I mean, you brought it up, but you don’t have to answer.”</p><p>David shifted on the couch and sat his wine on the coffee table. “I want to say ignore the hard stuff, and I would have said that last year, hell, even months ago. But no, I’m in the ‘face my shit’ camp now. It’s scary as hell, but I don’t feel as broken as I used to.” He played with the edge of his shirt. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still broken in, like, a million ways, but the breaks aren’t as deep.”</p><p>Patrick wanted to pull David against him and hold him. Show him it would be okay. That he’d like to help David face those breaks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*laughs in sexual tension and communication porn*</p><p>Hi, I promise there are *multiple* sex scenes in this. This will earn it's E rating. I swears it. It's just taking a while to get there since this whole fic is an in-depth look at 48 hours in their life and I gotta build up to it, yaknow? ;) I just wanted to say that because I feel like this is a point where many of you are cursing me right now. &lt;3 SORRY!</p><p>And for those of you here for the emotional stuff, more of that too! We're only halfway through. Muahahaha! </p><p>I also realized I hadn't written the epilogue, so I'll be adding a chapter at the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, this got dark.” David laughed to try and break the tension. Patrick looked at him with those big, inviting, warm eyes. </p><p>“I don’t care if it gets dark. We all have dark parts of our pasts. Nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>Nothing wrong with that. Four simple words. Patrick gave so freely with them. David wasn’t getting any more used to it as the day went on, but he was starting to crave it like greasy food after a night of heavy drinking.</p><p>“Whoever mixed the chemicals in your test tube did a good job.”</p><p>“Aww shucks, David. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me.” He playfully hit the back of his hand against David’s knee. “Seriously though, I’m glad that you’re not feeling as broken. We haven’t known each other long, but I can tell that you’re strong. Maybe stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Patrick’s voice was soft on the last. </p><p>David couldn’t manage words. He nodded absently. This was veering into dangerous territory.</p><p>He heard his phone ring in the bedroom. Normally he’d ignore it, but he really needed to get away from Patrick’s searing attention for a minute so he could scaffold a few of his walls.</p><p>“Better go get it. Might be some birthday wishes.” Half of Patrick’s mouth lifted in a smile.</p><p>David stood from the couch and hustled into the bedroom. He saw Stevie’s face flashing on his phone. Stevie never called. His stomach sank. What if something happened to his parents?</p><p>“Stevie? Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Of course. Why?”</p><p>“Um, because you <i>literally</i> never call me,” he whispered as he walked back to close the bedroom door gently.</p><p>“I was calling to give you an out, but if you don’t want my generosity, I can hang up and move onto the drinking part of my evening.” She sounded annoyed.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘an out’?”</p><p>“When you texted a couple hours ago and said you were hanging out with this guy all day, I figured you’d be sick of him by now and looking for an excuse to be alone. So, me being the generous person that I am, decided to call you so you could fake an emergency or something.”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Oh my god, David. You don’t need an out. You’re not sick of him!” If he had to label a sound as glee, it would have been her voice in that moment.</p><p>He dropped onto the edge of the bed. “First of all, I don’t get sick of people easily. I’m not a monster.”</p><p>“First of all,” she mimicked, “you’re completely a monster. You hate people in big doses. The only reason you can stand to be around me so much is because we don’t talk half the time.”</p><p>Okay, fair.</p><p>“Second, um… “</p><p>“Um? Jesus. I’m <i>definitely</i> going to need details tomorrow night. You don’t need me to pretend to be your long-lost aunt who’s in the hospital and needs you by her bedside?”</p><p>Did he? It would be easy enough to do. Make his excuses to Patrick, pull back, put some distance between them so they shifted to the safe place of acquaintances in Schitt’s Creek. It would be easy to execute, but did he want that? Patrick saw him for who he was and wasn’t running yet. He might later, but most people would have run by that point. If he really was trying to mend his broken pieces, he shouldn’t run. There was a chance Patrick could help him mend the most broken piece of them all. </p><p>“Thank you for your generous offer, Stevie, but I’m going to decline at this time. Though, as a birthday gift, I reserve a raincheck to pull this favor at a future time if I choose.”</p><p>“If that’s your gift, then I guess I won’t save the joints I have for you.”</p><p>“And that. That’s the other part of my gift.”</p><p>Stevie laughed. “Okay, David. When do I get to meet your new boyfriend?”</p><p>“After you fuck off and die, please. Thank you.” His voice went shrill. </p><p>“Hey, happy birthday.”</p><p>“Thanks. See you tomorrow?”</p><p>“See you tomorrow.”</p><p>David dropped his phone next to him on the bed and stared at the door. He could make his excuses and end this or keep going. Keep connecting with Patrick and wading into unchartered waters. Broken David would walk away and convince himself he’s better off. He didn’t want to be that David any longer. He wanted to be someone who took risks so he could get rewards. The kind of person who started a business because he loved an idea. The kind of person who put himself out there to see if someone else would meet him halfway.</p><p>With unsteady legs, he rose from the bed and walked to the door. His hand shook slightly as he turned the knob. It would be fine. He could stop at any time if it didn’t feel right. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? It felt right with Patrick, so far, and that scared the shit out of him. All the insecurities he’d been hiding from and trying to work on were bubbling up to the surface after being treated so well for a day.</p><p>How sad was his life that a day of kindness could rock him to his fucking core?</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door and walked toward the kitchen. Patrick greeted him at the kitchen. He held the chocolate birthday cake with neon icing flowers they’d found at the grocery store. There were birthday candles scattered all across the top of it and the light they produced had Patrick’s face glowing like an angel. Had he secretly snuck birthday candles at the store?</p><p>“Happy birthday to you.” Patrick began to sing, and David stopped in his tracks. Patrick could sing. It was bluesy and folksy and full of heart. Slow and sweet. Definitely sexy. David slowly walked toward Patrick as he finished the song. His body summoned by the siren call.</p><p>“You look like a monkey and smell like one too. Happy birthday to you!” He finished with a grin. </p><p>“You just had to go there.”</p><p>“I mean, yeah.” Patrick took a step toward David and held up the cake. “Time to make your birthday wish.”</p><p>David looked down at the candles. He’d never been much for making wishes on birthday candles, but it couldn’t hurt to try.</p><p><i>I wish that I’ll stop standing in my own way of happiness.</i> He closed his eyes as he thought his wish, then opened his eyes, bent down and blew out the candles. </p><p>“Did you make your wish?” Patrick’s eyes were like a pool of whiskey and David wanted a drink. </p><p>“I did.” </p><p>He watched Patrick set the cake down. </p><p>“I opened each pint of ice cream, too, so you have a little birthday buffet. You want to pop the champagne, or shall I?” Patrick was facing the kitchen counter as he pulled open a silverware drawer.</p><p>David advanced on him. He grabbed Patrick’s shoulders and spun him around. “Does the consent still stand?”</p><p>Patrick’s eyes darkened. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”</p><p>David wrapped one hand around the back of Patrick’s head and the other around his shoulder. He pulled Patrick against him or pushed himself against Patrick. Impossible to tell. They fit like a puzzle. Patrick’s hands went up to cup David’s face as David’s tongue explored Patrick’s mouth. David moaned. Or maybe it was Patrick. Their mouths moved in sync as they pressed against each other, falling back against the counter.</p><p>David had never felt so alive before. He felt like he was plugged directly into a generator with every inch of him absolutely buzzing. Eventually, he pulled back to catch his breath. “Fuck. Patrick, that was—”</p><p>Patrick’s smile was the biggest David had seen yet. “If I knew all it took to get you to kiss me like that was cake, I’d have stopped at the grocery store before brunch.”</p><p>David couldn’t stop the matching smile tugging on his mouth. It almost strained from lack of use. “For future reference, feeding me cake is always a good thing.”</p><p>“Noted.” Patrick grabbed David’s hips and leaned up to press a soft kiss against his lips. He melted into Patrick’s touch, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.</p><p>“Definitely top birthday.”</p><p>“Out of how many?”</p><p>David glared at him. “I am not telling you how old I am. Not enough cake in the world to make that happen.”</p><p>“Okay, David.” Patrick’s tone indicated he wasn’t giving up that easily. “Quite a weekend we’re having. Your best birthday. My first gay kiss and best lifetime kiss.”</p><p>“My best lifetime kiss too,” David said softly.</p><p>“Yeah?” Patrick searched David’s eyes.</p><p>David nodded as he tugged his lips between his teeth. </p><p>“I’m a pretty competitive person, and now I feel compelled to continually achieve my personal best.”</p><p>“I don’t know what that means, but I think I’m going to like it.”</p><p>Patrick kissed David’s neck and rubbed his cheek against the stubble. “I think you will too.”</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Patrick couldn’t keep his eyes off David’s mouth as he ate ice cream. Flipping the spoon upside down and dragging it across his tongue. Licking cake frosting off the fork, a small amount at a time. Tongue darting out to catch a bit of frosting that stuck on his lips.</p><p>“You’re dripping.” David looked at Patrick’s hand, then back up.</p><p>Patrick looked down to see he held his spoon between the plate and his mouth, and the ice cream had melted enough to spill over the edges. </p><p>“Might want to pay more attention to your ice cream and less attention to my mouth.” David ran his tongue across the fork to clean off the frosting.</p><p>“Why would I want to do that when you’re giving me a show?” Patrick dipped a finger into the puddle on his spoon, then licked it clean without taking his eyes away from David’s. </p><p>“You play dirty, Patrick Brewer.”</p><p>He grinned back at David. He did play dirty, and it was so damn much fun. David was fun. Playful. Flirty. And the best kisser in the world, objectively speaking. It took all of Patrick’s self-control to not climb onto David’s lap. He wanted David to have a fun birthday and not treat him like a piece of meat for his own gratification. He certainly didn’t want David to feel like that’s all he wanted from their time together. </p><p>“So, still proudly waving your gay flag?” David jabbed his fork into the chocolate cake.</p><p>“If you cut me, I’d bleed rainbow.”</p><p>David's smirk was smug and sexy. “That was some kiss, huh?”</p><p>“It sure was.” He couldn’t believe that yesterday he’d left Ray’s hoping to have a weekend of so much hiking he’d exhaust himself to a point he couldn’t feel pity about his life. Today he’d spent the day with someone who turned his life into 3D. “Can I ask you something?” He watched David’s face turn serious and his shoulders hunch. “It’s not bad.”</p><p>“Sure, okay.” David didn’t sound very enthusiastic.</p><p>“I’m getting the sense that consent is important to you. I’ve never kissed anyone who talked about consent. With other stuff, sure. Um, is that something important to you, specifically, or is it something more common in the queer community?” He felt silly for asking, but he also felt it was important to communicate openly. When he’d left Rachel for the last time, he’d promised himself he’d never date anyone again who he wasn’t completely open and honest with from the beginning. He didn’t expect that test to happen this quickly.</p><p>David’s shoulders relaxed and the corner of his eyes crinkled with his half smile. “I appreciate you noticing. Most people don’t.” He looked down at his cake.</p><p>Patrick filed a mental note to ask about that later. The list of things he wanted to know about David Rose was growing longer and longer with each hour. “So, it’s not a common thing to ask for or offer?”</p><p>David gently stabbed his cake a couple of times as he seemed to consider his words. “Not in the circles I used to run in. Consent was often assumed or implied. Or if consent for one thing was given, people might view it as blanket consent. I guess I like to be clear and specific. Set boundaries.”</p><p>“I like the idea of being clear and specific. I also like boundaries and open communication. Um, that’s really important to me, actually. I haven’t always been good about communicating what I want and need, and I recently promised myself I would do that moving forward.”</p><p>David placed his hand on the table, palm up. Patrick placed his hand there. It was comfortable, warm. “I’m glad to hear you say that. Communication is important to me too.” His smile looked more relaxed. Hopeful even. “In the spirit of open communication and consent, I want you to know that I only consider the consent you gave today as kissing consent. And you can revoke that consent at any time, without question or hesitation. I will honor that. Always.” He squeezed Patrick’s hand. “If you want to do other things—” he licked his lips “—that requires new consent. Like a contract addendum or something.”</p><p>“Oh, David, I like it when you talk contracts.” He waggled his eyebrows and earned a chuckle from David. “So, um, do other things?” Heat spread through his body at the prospect of getting to touch David’s lips again, let alone anything else. </p><p>One side of David’s mouth slowly turned up. “Yup, other things. Are there other things you’re curious about?”</p><p>Holding hands with David as they had that conversation was almost too much. The communication felt too open, but he wouldn’t run from it. He ran toward the intimacy like trying to pull someone from a burning building. “Definitely. There are lots of things I’m curious about, and I’m sure even more I don’t know about that I would be curious about if I knew about them.”</p><p>“How about we take things slow and see where the night goes? We can finish this delicious birthday dessert, make a fire and drink champagne. We can talk and keep spending time together. I’m happy with that, you know. I’m genuinely enjoying being here with you. Kissing, other stuff, or only talking.” He intertwined his fingers through Patrick’s. </p><p>He appreciated that David was letting Patrick set the pace, while making it clear that he was there and ready if Patrick was. The prospect of having someone like David Rose available and wanting him felt like something from the Twilight Zone. “Thank you. That sounds perfect.” He raised their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed the back of David’s hand. He heard David release a sharp breath.</p><p>Once they finished their dessert, Patrick stood to clean off the table. He kissed David before walking to the kitchen to clean up. </p><p>“I can put things away if you want to start the fire. I have cleaning skills but wasn’t a Boy Scout, so I never learned the fire stuff.” David stood behind him, and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Patrick nearly swooned at the casual and intimate affection David showed him. </p><p>“Sounds perfect.” He tilted his head back and planted a kiss on David’s temple. </p><p>He worked to get the fire started. David soon joined him with the champagne and two glasses. He then pulled the camping chairs over to the fire. He’d wrapped one of the couch blankets over his shoulders. Though it was summer, the evenings could be chilly, and Patrick couldn’t blame him for not wanting another sweater to smell like campfire. </p><p>They settled in by the fire and held hands. They chatted about random things as they drank champagne. The bubbles had Patrick feeling more giggly than usual, and his attention kept wandering toward their hands and David’s lap.</p><p>All he had to do was ask and David might let him explore his body. He might be able to finally touch another man’s cock. Feel it get hard under his hand. Run his fingers through the chest hair he’d barely been able to tear his attention from at the lake. One simple request and he might get David naked. He had no idea what to do if that happened, but he could ask. Asking for what he wanted wasn’t that hard, was it?</p><p>“You’ve been quiet for a bit. You okay?”</p><p>Patrick looked up at David and found a knowing smile. Busted for looking at his crotch. “Yup. Doing great.” He squeezed David’s hand. He was doing great.</p><p>“Good. Do you want any s’mores?”</p><p>He looked at the dwindling fire, the empty bottle of champagne, and his fingers wrapped around David’s. Finally, his gaze settled on David’s beautiful face. David lifted his champagne flute to his mouth. </p><p>“No, but I’d like to get you naked. If that’s something you’re comfortable with.” </p><p>David coughed and seemed to nearly spit the champagne out. Patrick reached over and patted David on the back as he doubled over, barely able to breathe through the laughs. </p><p>David wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Fuck, Patrick. Warn a guy before you proposition him while drinking. I could have choked to death, and then who would have touched your dick?”</p><p>The laughter died in Patrick’s throat. David had regained the upper hand. Their back-and-forth was intoxicating. </p><p>“And, yes, that’s my consent to get me naked. We can negotiate from there.” He stood and pulled Patrick up with him. “I’ll clean up the champagne and chairs while you douse the fire?”</p><p>Fuck. Oh fuck. Fuck. It was happening. Fuck. “Yup. Sounds good.” Fuck. Holy fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.  </p><p>And also, fuck yessssssss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hydrate, friends, because we're entering a E territory. </p><p>And I am so damn grateful for all of your amazing comments and kudos!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Patrick finished putting out the fire, David rushed inside to swish some mouthwash, then he migrated the candles from the dining table to the bedroom. He lit a few candles that were already on the dresser and added the others to one of the nightstands. Stepping back to check the ambiance of the room, he was hit with a wave of self-doubt. The scene he’d set up was far too romantic. That was a, “hey, we’ve been dating for a couple months so let’s make love” set up. Not, “hey, this is a casual thing and I’m excited to be a part of your first time touching another dude’s dick” vibe.</p><p>But was it casual? Really? David mind wanted to say so, but his heart didn’t agree.</p><p>“Wow. David, this—”</p><p>David turned around to face Patrick and braced himself for a sign that Patrick was uncomfortable with the romantic atmosphere.</p><p>Patrick walked over with a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around David’s waist, pulling him close. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” The kiss Patrick gave him was soft, but insistent, full of promise. David shivered.</p><p>Patrick walked them back to the bed, and when the back of David’s legs hit the edge, he sat. Patrick stood between his knees, looking down at him and running his fingers along David’s jaw. The simple touch quelled the growing nerves in his stomach. David slid his hands under the edge of Patrick’s shirt and skated his fingertips across the warm skin. He wanted Patrick to sit next to him so they could talk about exactly what they were interested in doing. Consent clearly defined and boundaries set, but he also wanted it to feel organic and fluid for both their sakes. </p><p>Patrick grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head. David looked up at him as he ran his hands over the broad expanse of Patrick’s sturdy chest. He leaned forward and pressed kisses along Patrick’s belly as his hands rubbed down Patrick’s strong arms. Something he’d been thinking about doing ever since the lake. Patrick’s fingers not-so-subtly skated under the collar of David’s shirt. He got the message, so he took off his shirt before Patrick had to ask. </p><p>“Do you know how hard it was for me to keep my distance at the lake?” Patrick bent at the waist and pressed featherlight kisses along David’s shoulders, as his hands gently tugged at David’s chest hair. </p><p>David leaned into the touches, feeling cherished. “What did you want to do?”</p><p>Patrick groaned. “Everything.”</p><p>David chuckled. “Could you be specific? It would be sexy to hear you say it.” He shivered at the feeling of Patrick’s tongue tracing a path across his shoulder. His hands traveled down Patrick’s back, over his ass—where he gave a light squeeze and delighted in the feeling of Patrick’s gasp against his neck—and clutched the back of Patrick’s thighs. David couldn’t wait to see those thighs naked, up close, and personal.</p><p>“I wanted to wrap my hands around your waist, grab your ass, and you wrap your legs around my waist. I couldn’t stop thinking about holding you against me.”</p><p>Fuck. That’s hot. “Then let’s do that. I mean, we don’t have a lake, but we have a bed.” David licked along the light patch of hair on Patrick’s stomach.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, let’s do that.” Patrick pulled his hands off of David, and his fingers fiddled with the button of his jeans.</p><p>“Let me.” David gently pushed Patrick’s hands away. He looked up at Patrick and gave his sultriest grin. </p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath. “Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>David made quick work of the button, but he slowly unzipped Patrick’s jeans. David’s first time with a man had been frenzied. A fumbling of body parts awkwardly working toward orgasms that came too quickly. Selfishly, he wanted Patrick’s first time to be something to remember. Whatever the future held for them, and regardless of how long they were in each other’s lives, he wanted Patrick to be eighty and smiling at the memory of his first time touching a cock, thinking fondly of David. He didn’t know how much he had to offer Patrick in terms of emotions, but this was something he could offer and succeed in.</p><p>Patrick was already breathing hard by the time the zipper was down. He was hard, too. David could so easily reach his tongue out to run along the fabric. But once he did that, he knew he’d be a goner and Patrick would too. Instead, he rubbed his cheek against it. His stubble lightly snagged the cheap fabric.</p><p>“Fuck. David.” Patrick’s hips jerked forward. “Sorry. Fuck.”</p><p>David chuckled. Instinctive rutting was a very good sign. He tucked his thumbs in Patrick’s waistband, and slid his jeans down. Patrick kicked off his shoes, socks, and jeans. David squeezed his own thighs to stop himself from sticking his hands up the open legs of Patrick’s boxers and exploring north. No. He wanted to take his time. He stood before his resolve crumbled. </p><p>“Can I?” Patrick’s hands were at David’s waistband. David nodded and watched Patrick’s thick fingers shakily fumble with each button of his fly. “I think you’ve inspired me to make the switch to boxer-briefs because these are fucking magical.”</p><p>David bit back a moan as he pictured Patrick’s thick thighs in the tight fit of boxer-briefs. “I endorse that idea. Your thighs would look—”</p><p>Seemingly emboldened by David’s response, Patrick stepped closer. His hands slid between David’s underwear and jeans and cupped his hips. “They’d look?” Candlelight danced in Patrick’s eyes.</p><p>“Delicious. Fuckable.” David said the last on a purr.</p><p>“Fuckable? I’ve never been so excited to learn about anything in my life.” Patrick grinned, and before David knew what was happening, Patrick dropped down into a squat and pulled David’s jeans down with him. He carefully undid the laces of David’s shoes. The care Patrick showed his clothes, after learning how important they were to him at the lake, left a lump in his throat. He had his first dick inches from his face, and he was focused on doing something nice for David. Jesus. David grabbed Patrick’s strong shoulders for leverage as Patrick gently pulled off David’s shoes and socks. Maybe his fingertips traveled a bit. The skin was there and so ready for touching.</p><p>Before standing, Patrick gripped David’s thighs and stared at the tent in his underwear. Just stared. David felt his hot breath, but he didn’t say anything or move because he wanted Patrick to do what he wanted. To have the experience he wanted. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more excited for anything,” he said to David’s dick. He looked up at David then. “Is that weird?”</p><p>“Weird? No. Incredibly flattering? Yes. The sexiest thing anyone has said in my presence? Definitely.”</p><p>Patrick bit his lower lip and stood. He picked David’s jeans up and folded them, then walked them over to place them on a nearby chair. So fucking nice. He returned and cradled the back of David’s head with one hand and wrapped his other arm around David’s back. Patrick used his weight to push them both back on the bed, and David’s breath left for a moment at the unexpected movement and Patrick’s weight on him. Patrick had cradled his fall and he felt Patrick’s deliciously hard cock pressing against his pelvis.</p><p>“Jesus. I don’t have to be careful about breaking you.”</p><p>David shook his head. “Nope. I’m pretty tough.” And bigger than Patrick, but he didn’t need to say that.</p><p>Patrick growled. “That’s so fucking hot.”</p><p>David grinned. He grabbed Patrick’s head and kissed him until they were both panting. <br/>Remembering what Patrick had said earlier, David wrapped his legs around Patrick’s waist. He pressed his hips up as he used his legs to pull Patrick into him. He was so damn happy that Patrick felt comfortable to live out some of his fantasies with David.</p><p>“Fuck. David, fuck. That’s—” Patrick humped into him, almost mindlessly. </p><p>David felt like he was a teenager again. Dry humping his crush in the pool house while his parents were hosting a party at the main house. </p><p>Patrick couldn’t seem to focus on kissing any longer. He breathed heavy into David’s neck, and dropped sporadic kisses against his skin as their hips worked in a steady motion. </p><p>David could feel the early warning signs of orgasm. “Hey, Patrick. Patrick.” He used his legs to squeeze Patrick’s waist and stop their movement.</p><p>“Fuck! You’re strong.” Patrick let out a long breath against David’s neck. </p><p>He laughed. Patrick was so much fucking fun. “Patrick,” he said patiently, but didn’t ease up on the leg squeeze.</p><p>Eventually, Patrick shifted his head to look at him. “Yeah?” He looked wrecked. Pupils blown, lips swollen, but a goofy smile on his face.</p><p>“I’m definitely enjoying what we’re doing. But, um, I’m kind of getting close and I wanted to see how, um, you wanted to come?” For your first time went unsaid. </p><p>Patrick blinked. “Right. Yeah. Um.” He seemed to absently try to press into David’s hips. Likely getting a bit more leverage as David’s thighs began to burn with the sustained exertion.</p><p>“Do you want me to touch you? Or you touch me? Or keep doing this? It’s your choice.” David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. He was grateful he’d stopped them so he could prolong it a bit longer. David’s refractory periods weren’t usually that short, so he wanted to make the most of this round. Especially if Patrick ended up panicking afterward, which was still a possibility. Post orgasm regret was something David had been the recipient of more times than he’d care to reflect on.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Patrick could hear David speaking, but the words weren’t registering. His brain couldn’t move away from a rotating cycle of thoughts about the feel of David’s legs wrapped around him, the strength of him pinning Patrick there, the need to press into David over and over and over again until he physically couldn’t any longer. </p><p>“Patrick? Did you hear me?”</p><p>He blinked again. “I heard you talking.”</p><p>The rumble of David’s laugh tickled Patrick’s skin. “I said, how do you want to come? This? Or do you want me to touch you? Or you touch me?”</p><p>For a moment, his brain went offline at those possibilities. He’d thought so much about touching David, touching a man in a thousand ways, but for all of his planning tendencies, he hadn’t mapped out exactly how he wanted it to happen the first time. Then again, even if he had, it would have been out the window once he’d gotten his hands on David Rose.</p><p>“Can I touch you?” He said before realizing he’d made a decision. He’d closed his eyes endless times as he’d been touched by girlfriends, and he knew all too easy how he could disassociate and distance himself from whoever was touching him. But touching David would keep him grounded. It’s all he wanted. To touch David. To feel the joy of touching a man finally.</p><p>“Yes. Please touch me, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick’s eyelids fell closed and he let out a long breath at David’s “please.” Kissing David one more time, he then lifted himself up and David released the grip of his legs. Patrick missed the contact immediately, but he continued backing off the bed to stand.</p><p>“Want to take these off me?” David sat up on his elbows and looked down to his underwear.</p><p>“More than I’ve ever wanted to do anything,” Patrick replied honestly. His dick was so hard it ached. </p><p>“Your earnestness is going to be the death of me.” David let his head fall back. “But at least I’d die happy.”</p><p>Patrick slowly tugged David’s boxer-briefs down and reveled in every centimeter of skin it exposed. David’s hard cock sprang free and Patrick jerked back. “Wow.” </p><p>“It’s not going to bite you. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“I mean, I wouldn’t be mad if it did.” He looked up at David and grinned, then resumed his work of removing David’s underwear. Patrick stood and scanned David’s body. Thick muscles, patches of hair, lean, long, <i>hard</i>. “David, you’re beautiful. Sexy. I’ve never been so attracted to someone before.”</p><p>David blushed, but he seemed to ignore it by smirking and pointedly looking at Patrick’s groin. “Looks like that little guy agrees.”</p><p>Patrick looked down at the tent in his boxers. He’d be embarrassed if he weren’t so damn pleased to know a man had caused that response in him. “What makes you think he’s little? I’ve never had any complaints.” He returned David’s grin.</p><p>David’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips as Patrick removed his boxers. “I can see why there have been no complaints. You won’t hear one from me either.” Patrick didn’t miss the way David’s hands clutched the quilt, as though he were stopping himself from touching Patrick. </p><p>“Scoot back and get comfortable, sexy.”</p><p>David moved back until his head hit the pillow. He placed his hands under his head and looked at Patrick from under his eyelashes. “Touch me, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick kneeled on the bed and ran his hands up David’s legs. He loved the scratch of David’s hair against his palms as he caressed the tops of David’s thighs. David relaxed his legs and they fell open, revealing a tantalizing crease that Patrick wanted to explore with this hands, his mouth, his cock.</p><p>His fingertips traced around David’s pelvis. Inching tantalizingly close to what he wanted to touch. Hold. Squeeze. He waited for his anxiety to kick in and get in his head about everything. He expected to be pummeled with worries about whether David was having fun, whether Patrick was looking like he was having enough fun, whether he was touching David in the right ways, whether he’d be able to come and if David would be disappointed. None of that came. He simply wanted to touch David and trusted that David enjoyed his touch.</p><p>Patrick couldn’t wait any longer. He ran his fingertips up the velvety skin of David’s cock, and David sucked in a breath. Flicking his thumb over the head, he spread the precum down David’s shaft. He tentatively searched for a rhythm as he stroked David. He started with the movements he enjoyed on himself but listened for David’s reactions and tried to track them to learn what David liked.</p><p>“I have lube in my bag.”</p><p>Patrick looked up at David. Lube? He’d never used lube to jerk off before. He usually just licked his palm or maybe lotion. “Which bag?”</p><p>“Toiletry bag in the bathroom. Sorry. Lube feels <i>really fucking good.</i> And with your strong hands? Um. It would be, like, really, really good. If that’s okay?” David looked almost shy.<br/>The embarrassment Patrick had started to feel about doing something wrong had left. He loved that David was telling him what made him feel good. He wanted to make David feel so damn good. “Of course it’s okay. Be right back.” He bounced up off the bed and hustled to the bathroom and found David’s toiletry bag on a shelf above the toilet. </p><p>“It’s in a zippered part on the inside,” David yelled.</p><p>“Got it.” He triumphantly carried the lube back into the bedroom but stopped in his tracks when he found David lazily stroking himself. “David. Fuck.”</p><p>“Wanted to keep myself warmed up for you.” David bit his lower lip.</p><p>“Very thoughtful. Thank you.” Patrick hardly recognized the growl in his own voice as he jumped onto the bed and straddled David’s thighs. He bent down and peppered his face with kisses, rolling with the silly urge he felt. David’s laugh was light and happy. He pulled his head back and smiled at David. David returning smile was wide, beautiful, and fully reached his eyes. He was happy. Patrick was making him happy. </p><p>Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair and kissed him deeply. “I’m having fun,” he whispered against David’s mouth as he let one hand travel down David’s neck and chest. He followed the path his hand had taken with his mouth. He stopped to lick at one of David’s nipples, and David arched up off the bed. He took a mental note that David might like more nipple attention later.</p><p>Straightening up, Patrick reached down and stroked David a few times. He watched David watch Patrick’s hand move. He squirted some lube into his palm and hoped it was enough but not too much. Going with instinct, he palmed it around David’s dick and began stroking in earnest.</p><p>“Yes. Oh, fuck. Yes.” David fingers disappeared in his own hair and the muscles in his arms flexed. </p><p>Patrick’s cock strained. He’d never been so turned on before, and his body thrummed with need for David. Picking up the pace and applying varying pressure, he stroked David with one hand as he used the other hand to tickle his thighs, rub his balls, touch his perineum. </p><p>“So good, Patrick. You’re so good. I’m close.” David’s squirming increased, which spurred Patrick on. He bent down to kiss and lick David’s hips. He wanted to put his mouth over David, but he’d do that next time. God, he hoped David gave him a next time. </p><p>He felt David’s muscles tensing under him. “Fuck!” David shouted as he came on Patrick’s fist and his own stomach. Patrick stroked him through his orgasm as he liked to stroke himself, but stopped when David’s body jerked. </p><p>Patrick looked down at the cum on his hand. It wasn’t his. Jesus. He’d made a man come. He smiled as he studied his hand and probably looked like a lunatic. He looked up at David and found him giving Patrick a hesitant look. </p><p>“You okay? That okay?”</p><p>“David, yes.” He shook his head and laughed. “It’s more than okay.” He pointedly looked down at his hard-on. “In case you don’t believe my words, please believe my body.”</p><p>David looked down and smiled. “Here’s a tissue. My turn?”</p><p>Before wiping off his hand, Patrick lifted a finger to his mouth and licked. “Mm.”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ, Patrick. Are you <i>trying</i> to kill me?” David threw the tissue at him and dropped his head back.</p><p>Patrick grinned and cleaned his hand off, then watched as David wiped his stomach down. Clean-up wasn’t even awkward like it had been with women he’d been with.</p><p>David grabbed the used tissue and dropped it onto a clean tissue on the nightstand. “Okay, now I get to play. Are you okay with hands?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yes,” he eventually said, realizing David would probably want him to verbalize the consent.</p><p>“What about my mouth?” David’s eyes darkened as he sat up. Patrick still straddled his legs, so David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and moved his hands down to cup his ass.</p><p>“I feel really good about that. Yes.” His voice was hoarse. </p><p>“Good.” David shifted his arms up to wrap around Patrick’s shoulders, then he pulled Patrick down on top of him. Before Patrick got his bearings, David flipped them over, so he was on top. “Jesus. Fuck. David. Fucking fuck.” The movement and David’s strength was like a jolt straight to his dick.</p><p>“You might have a kink about displays of strength,” David said against Patrick’s neck as he kissed him.</p><p>That was a kink? He’d never realized how vanilla his sex experience had been until now. “I think that’s something I’m comfortable exploring.”</p><p>David laughed. “And Patrick?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“I’m having fun too,” David said as he licked around Patrick’s nipple. Patrick moaned at the contact. That felt <i>good</i>. The stubble occasionally grazing his chest added so much to his pleasure.</p><p>David wrapped his fist around Patrick’s dick as he licked down Patrick’s stomach. The contact had his hips jerking forward. He’d be lucky if he lasted longer than a minute at that pace. “I’m not going to last long. Sorry.” He squeezed his eyes closed and fought the embarrassment.</p><p>“Hey.” David stopped stroking and Patrick felt his breath on his face.</p><p>Patrick cracked one eye open. David’s smile was soft.</p><p>“Never apologize for that. I’m taking it as a huge personal compliment.” David kissed the corner of Patrick’s mouth. “Seeing you this turned on is seriously working for me.” He trailed wet kisses down his jaw. “Plus, this is the first time you’ve had your cock touched by a man.” David wrapped his long fingers around Patrick’s cock as he spoke. “A couple decades of build-up is working against you on this.”</p><p>Patrick felt himself smiling wider as David spoke. He knew just what to say. “Then what are you waiting for? Make me come, David,” Patrick whispered in his ear.</p><p>David’s eyes fell closed and his smile widened. Patrick leaned up and licked one of his dimples because he could do that now. David kissed him. Hard. Patrick was grateful to have David’s mouth on him for a minute so he could try to put some distance between him and the orgasm he already knew would have him seeing stars. </p><p>David pulled back and resumed kissing a path down Patrick’s body. Patrick clutched the blanket with one hand as David moved lower, and he threaded through David’s hair. </p><p>“I love having my hair touched.”</p><p>“That works out great because I’m loving touching your hair.” It felt like something forbidden. David’s hair had been so perfectly styled, but he let Patrick rough it up. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it was a display of trust.</p><p>David licked around the base of Patrick’s cock. He inhaled as he waited for the feeling of David’s mouth on him. The anticipation alone was about to make him come. David’s tongue flattened and he drug it up Patrick’s length, then turned it pointy as he licked the precum off.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck.” Patrick collapsed onto the bed. “David.”</p><p>David took him in his hot mouth, and Patrick had to stop himself from thrusting upward. He forced himself to stay still and feel every sensation of how David expertly took him apart with his mouth and hands. Licking, sucking, stroking. David moved his attention to Patrick’s balls, and he took one into his mouth as he stroked Patrick with one hand. Patrick wasn’t going to last much longer. The stubble on David’s cheek rubbing against his inner thigh was pushing him over the edge.</p><p>“David, I’m almost there. I’m going to—”</p><p>“Come for me. I want to taste you,” David said as he pressed a kiss onto Patrick’s thigh. He took all of Patrick into his mouth and began a relentless pace of sucking and stroking. Patrick’s body tensed, his muscles clenched, and a wave crashed over him as he came. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rode out the assault. Stars. So many stars. “David! David. Fuck. David!” David’s mouth didn’t leave him, but his sucking eased as the orgasm faded. In his haze, Patrick felt David climb up his body and snuggle against his chest. Patrick managed to wrap an arm around David and pull him close.</p><p>They lay in silence as Patrick’s faculties returned. He opened his eyes and turned to kiss the top of David’s head. </p><p>David kissed Patrick’s chest. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>How was he feeling? More alive than he ever had been. Exhausted from relief and orgasm. Wanting to do more with David already. Happy and sated. Asking what they could do next. Thirsty. Very thirsty. </p><p>“Right. Like everything is finally right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More communication porn and smut to come. (pun intended?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A emotionally intimate interlude (refractory period, let's be honest) before more bow-chicka in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David let himself bask in the warmth of Patrick’s body as they curled up against each other in bed. His fingers had absolutely wrecked David’s hair, but he couldn’t care less. He was grateful for the silence, however long it lasted, because his mind needed some time to catch up to what had happened. So many thoughts rushed forward, and he was struggling to sort them all out into tidy piles by legitimacy. His anxiety was a pro at throwing in random thoughts to confuse him. If it didn’t cause him stress on the regular, he’d almost admire his brain’s ability to be a fucking prick.</p><p>One persistent thought was the only reason he’d been so caught up in Patrick’s orbit, and had the best orgasm ever (literally, ever, because when those doe-eyes were focused on you, fuck), was because he’d never been shown that much affection. And, frankly, it had been a while since Jake and the occasional random. David wanted to classify that thought as anxiety because his gut told him Patrick was different somehow. It wasn’t merely Patrick’s attention and affection, but it was him. And it was how he responded to David. It was <i>them</i> that made it special.</p><p>Another thought crowding in, like someone for space at the stage in a general admission concert, was a desire to push the boundaries of the intimacy he and Patrick had developed. Even if they continued talking in Schitt’s Creek, David couldn’t shake the fear that being back in a familiar space with his family and Stevie would throw him off enough that his walls would come back up. But wasn’t that selling himself short? It’s not like he had intended to lower his defenses when he crossed the threshold into the cabin. Or that there was some sort of magical spell around those woods that had made him more open. It was Patrick. His insistent kindness and care, and honestly, his sweet ass. Would that really change when they were in another town? Patrick seemed to genuine to be able to manage a front. If anything changed, it would probably be David’s fault. He labeled that thought as anxiety and moved on.</p><p>Patrick draped an arm over David’s side and snuggled closer. David sighed into it and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s head. </p><p>The third stubborn thought was the scariest of all and the hardest to classify. David had never been enough for anyone. Surely, relationships were a numbers game at the end of the day and the data proved David unlovable. If there was one thing he’d learned in his old life, it’s that he was temporary fun but nothing serious. After the first few dozen people had shown him that through their words and actions, how could he deny it? But then came along Patrick Brewer when David had least expected it. A Trojan horse wrapped in cheap clothes and big, brown eyes. The sincerest person he’d ever met, well, maybe after Twyla. With Patrick being newly out, he was probably ready to suck a thousand dicks to make up for lost time. It was one thing to say he was a one dick guy when he was naked in a lake with David, but now that the floodgates had been opened, how could Patrick resist seeking more? David wasn’t interested in that any longer, but there was no way in hell he’d stand in Patrick’s way of exploring. He was honored to have been Patrick’s first and would cheer him on if he decided to take Grindr by storm. </p><p>But as Patrick snuggled even closer into David, he had a harder time accepting that thought as legitimate. He couldn’t help but think the most he could hope for from Patrick was some fun and body exploration until Patrick was ready to move on to the next person, but he also wondered if that was his fear talking more than his rationality. </p><p>“Whatcha thinking about? It sounds like you’re working overtime up there.” Patrick gently tapped on David’s temple.</p><p>David inhaled deeply and forcibly reminded himself that they had agreed on open communication. If things fell apart, Patrick would have gotten his first gay sexual experiences and David would have gotten experience being an emotionally competent adult. He owed it to himself to try grappling with his fucking feelings.</p><p>“Thinking about how glad I am that you’ve gotten to know yourself better.” Bit of a cop-out but close enough to be honest. He was genuinely glad about that.</p><p>“Thank you, David. Me too. Now what are you <i>really</i> thinking about?”</p><p>David looked down at him and found Patrick smiling softly. “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”</p><p>“I mean, I’d be interested in exploring ass pains at some point.”</p><p>David gently tweaked his nipple. “I’ve unleashed an insatiable monster.”</p><p>“Thank God for that.” He pulled David closer against him.</p><p>David squeezed his eyes closed and sighed. “I was working through some anxieties. I have, um, a lot of anxiety, but I’m trying to manage them.”</p><p>Patrick began tracing loose circles on David’s stomach. “Is there any way I can help? Anything I can do? I’m a good listener.”</p><p>David shook his head. “It needs to percolate a bit in my head before it becomes word vomit but thank you. It’s nice to be here with you.”</p><p>Patrick hummed. “Same for me. Thank you for making me feel comfortable.” He turned in David’s arms so he could look at him more fully. David shifted to his side, so they faced each other like parenthesis with tangled arms and legs. “I wasn’t as nervous as I thought I’d be.” Patrick pinched his lips together like he was trying to find the words. “I kept expecting to get in my head, but I feel grounded with you.”</p><p>David squeezed his eyes closed to stop tears from forming. “That’s a really nice thing to say.” David hadn’t felt safe and grounded with most of his partners, if any. Being able to give that to Patrick sparked a deep gratitude within him. That he could be a good person, maybe even was, in the right circumstances.</p><p>“Looking forward to getting out there and trying out your new skills?” David winced as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He’d hoped for breezy and teasing, but he sounded hesitant. </p><p>Patrick cupped David’s cheek and stared at him with those deadly earnest eyes. “Not really, no.”</p><p>David forced himself not to look away. “The dam has been lifted. There’s a whole, wide gay world to get out there and explore. There’s nothing wrong with that, Patrick. Lord knows I’ve done my fair share of exploring. It helped me learn what I like, don’t like, want… “</p><p>“What do you want, David?”</p><p>Five simple words that shifted David’s world. What did he want? To be loved. To be cherished. To be appreciated and respected. The kind of love he envied from his favorite rom-coms. </p><p>To not stand in his own way of happiness. His birthday wish wouldn’t come true if he didn’t put some work in. That’s what he’d learned at that week-long Law of Attraction seminar he and Alexis had gone to a few years ago. To manifest what you want, you have to put the work in. Though, if one did all the work, he wasn’t sure that was actually manifesting, but he and Alexis had argued that to death.</p><p>Open communication. Just try it. Take a risk. He rolled onto his back because he couldn’t look at Patrick and say it. “I want to be enough for someone. I want the whole thing with the right person, but I’m terrified to try. My life has been a string of people who used me as a rest stop to the next thing. The- the better thing. I’m not someone’s permanent, but—” He took a deep breath. “—I’d like to be.”</p><p>Patrick grabbed David’s hands in his own, and David looked down at them. Being physically naked with someone was no big deal. He’d had enough sex and enough compliments of his body to force that comfort. But this kind of emotional nudity had his skin crawling. Holding Patrick’s hands helped settle him.</p><p>“Our pasts don’t define us. They help lead us to where we need to be. At least that’s what I’m telling myself right now.” Patrick’s thumb rubbed back and forth on David’s palm. “If I let my past define me, then I’m a straight man doomed for an unhappy life. An unhappy marriage where I can’t show my wife the love and affection she deserves because I’m dying inside and can’t tell anyone. I don’t want that life. I’d prefer to think that all of those experiences taught me what I <i>don’t</i> want so I don’t let myself go down that path again.”</p><p>David felt a tear fall down his cheek and disappear onto the pillowcase. When Patrick put it like that, it didn’t sound so bad. There were more similarities between their histories than he’d realized.</p><p>“My past helped me understand what I like, don’t like, and want.”</p><p>David looked up at Patrick. “What do you want?”</p><p>Patrick’s smile slowly grew as he stared at their hands. “I want an emotional and physical connection. I want a partner. Someone I can talk to about my day, someone to cook for, someone I can tell my dreams and fears to. I want to be with someone who I have a mind shattering orgasm with one minute and make a grocery shopping list the next.”</p><p>David felt his mouth form a small smile. That sounded nice.</p><p>“That long term relationship I told you about? I learned a lot from that. We were missing the physical connection, but the emotional one was strong, and I really liked that. I want that. I don’t want to get on Grindr and have random hookups to sow my wild oats. That doesn’t sound appealing to me, to be honest. I’m not trying to fill a dick bingo card.”</p><p>David laughed. “That’s fair.” He could barely choke out the words through the heaviness he felt. Not a stifling heaviness, but like a weighted blanket. Comforting. He felt like he and Patrick might be on the edge of something or trying something. He wanted to try it. “So, are these kinds of serious conversations always part of your pillow talk or?”</p><p>Patrick looked up at him and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “I guess you’ll have to stick around and find out.”</p><p>“Will you stay the night? I know it’s a hardship considering the luxurious accommodations you have down the road, but it would be nice to spend the rest of my birthday with you.” David squeezed Patrick’s hands. </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Patrick finished tying his shoelaces, then bent down to give David a kiss.</p><p>“Okay.” David snuggled down into the bed and smiled. “If the serial killer gets you, I’ll be sure to tell everyone about your sexual prowess.”</p><p>“So nice of you, David.” Patrick shook his head.</p><p>“My flashlight is by the front door!” David yelled when Patrick exited the bedroom.</p><p>“Got it!” He smiled and took it with him.</p><p>The cold air burned every centimeter of hot skin at came in direct contact with. As he walked, he used the physical distance from David to check in with himself. A lot had happened in a day. Hell, in a couple of hours. He felt like he was free falling, but he wasn’t scared. David was his parachute. The physical and emotional intimacy with David felt safe, and he wanted to see where it went. Now that he’d finally been with a man, he was sure he’d be able to find guys to get off with, but guys he <i>also</i> wanted to spend a day snuggling with and bickering over choosing movies? Someone he could imagine cooking for after a long day? Yeah, he needed to hang on to that feeling as long as he could. He wasn’t stupid. He knew how rare that was. </p><p>When Patrick reached his tent, he grabbed his duffel bags of clothes and toiletries. The only thing he felt worried about was what would happen when they left the bubble of their weekend. The David he’d gotten to know was different than the one he’d heard about. What if reality made David realize he didn’t actually want to waste time with a boring business consultant? Then again, holding David to assumptions was about as fair as Patrick being held to expectations of his former life. If Patrick deserved room to grow and change and be who he wanted, so did David.</p><p>He needed to trust that what he and David had found themselves in would translate back to the real world. That David would want to keep exploring their connection as much as Patrick did. And, if he didn’t, then Patrick would always appreciate David for their time together. Patrick’s expectations of partners had shifted more in the last day than years with Rachel. He already knew much more about what he wanted from a partner and he wouldn’t settle for less. </p><p>Patrick would focus on enjoying their time together. Continue to get to know each other until they returned to Schitt’s Creek. Then they would figure that out when it came. </p><p>With his bag in tow and hope in his chest for the future, he unlocked the cabin and found David bundled up in a blanket on the couch. Two steaming mugs sat on the coffee table.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi. Do you want some tea?”</p><p>Patrick smiled. “That sounds perfect. Thanks.”</p><p>David beamed as he lifted the far end of the blanket. </p><p>Patrick dropped his bag by the door and took off his shoes. He walked over and sat with his back against the high arm of the couch and pulled David’s legs onto his lap. David extended the blanket to reach over them both. </p><p>“This is nice and cozy.” David gently massaged his heels into Patrick’s thighs.</p><p>“It is.” He reached for his tea with one hand while rubbing David’s ankle with the other.</p><p>“No serial killers out there?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “Just a black bear, but I scared him off.”</p><p>David’s eyes went wide and the mug stilled halfway to his mouth.</p><p>“I’m kidding.” He was so easy to tease.</p><p>David dug a heel hard into Patrick’s thigh. “Jerk.” He resumed the gentle massage. “Um, I’m glad you didn’t run off after all of that.” David circled his hand, palm out, toward the bedroom as he tugged the bottom of his mouth into a grimace.</p><p>“You’re right. I can’t believe I didn’t run screaming after the best orgasm of my life, and the kind of open communication that makes me feel happy drunk. I should be halfway to Schitt’s Creek by now. Back to my lonely room at Ray’s and my sad jerk-offs in the shower where Ray can’t barge in.”</p><p>David blinked like an owl. “Wow. That’s a lot to unpack.” His heels moved up Patrick’s thigh as he shimmied his shoulders. “Best orgasm? Happy drunk?”</p><p>Patrick grinned and blew on his tea. He couldn’t help but feel like maybe he was as good for David as David was for him. There were a dozen questions itching to tumble out of his mouth. About David’s past, his family, his life in Schitt’s Creek, but he could take his time. He needed to trust that what they were building would last beyond the weekend. “Yup. That’s what I said.”</p><p>David shook his head. “You’re something else. I can’t believe how easily you say things.”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”</p><p>David smiled behind his mug. “Maybe I will.”</p><p>That was progress. Definite progress.</p><p>“What’s your family like?” He’d heard about the Roses, but he wanted to hear David’s perspective of his own family.</p><p>“Ugh.” David’s feet stilled as he dropped his head back.</p><p>Patrick chuckled and sat his tea on the coffee table so he could massage David’s feet. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m sure Ray’s assessments are accurate enough,” he teased.</p><p>David dug his heel in again. “That’s blackmail! Rude.” There was no bite to his words. “They’re ridiculous. We’re all ridiculous. We are an absolutely ridiculous family.” David’s free hand waved around at dizzying speeds. “My dad is the most level-headed of us, but he’s still ridiculous in his own ways. My mom is very dramatic and over-the-top. I’m a lot like her, especially when I’m around her. So, um, fair warning.” He bit his lower lip.</p><p>Patrick leaned into the warmth spreading through his body. Because David assumed Patrick would be around his family at some point. Win.</p><p>“My sister is a complete pain in the ass.” David’s small smile said he wouldn’t have it any other way. “We’re basically a pack of wild dogs in couture, and the fine folk of Schitt’s Creek put up with us with unending grace.”</p><p>That was sort of the impression he’d gotten from Ray over the past couple of weeks, but not quite as bleak as David’s take on it. </p><p>“What is your family like?”</p><p>“I’m a stereotypical only child. Apple of my parent’s eye, unconditional love, eternally smothered, etc.” </p><p>David half smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Some of what Ray had said clicked into place, and, when paired with some of David’s comments over the last day, he realized that Patrick’s relationship with his parents was probably a one-eighty from David’s.</p><p>Patrick cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m really grateful for them and their support. I know I’m lucky. Very lucky.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. You can have an amazing childhood and relationship with your parents, but they’re still going to fuck you up one way or another. It’s inevitable. No need to minimize your feelings.” David’s closed-mouth smile was warm.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Patrick idly rubbed David’s ankles as David continued massaging Patrick’s thighs with his feet. “Thanks. I think their acceptance was intimidating to me, but I also couldn’t help but wonder if there was a limit to that love after all. Coming out to them was the hardest thing I’d ever done, but they were great about it. That created its own issue.”</p><p>David frowned. “What kind of issue?”</p><p>Patrick played with fringe at the edge of the blanket. “It would be easy to get complacent. Stay comfortable.” He wrestled with his thoughts to try and figure out how to phrase it in a way that made sense. Like he wasn’t making an issue out of nothing in the face of all of David’s difficult circumstances. “If I stayed there, I knew they’d support me, but I wouldn’t have to try.” He took a deep breath. “I’d already made it through over a decade of being happy enough. Around my family and friends, I could stay happy enough. I knew I wouldn’t push myself to take risks and explore this new identity while being around my old life. I needed some distance to force myself to do it.”</p><p>David nodded as he stared at the fireplace. “That makes a lot of sense. I think it’s the same for me, actually. If my parents had lost the money and we were able to stay in New York, I don’t think I would have changed. I wouldn’t have had to because the old patterns would have been right there. No money to fund them, but I would have found a way. Moving here forced me to face some changes I needed to make.”</p><p>Yet another thing they had in common. “Who’d have thought Schitt’s Creek could change people’s lives?” He smiled softly at David.</p><p>“I sure as hell didn’t expect it. I thought it was the place where hopes and dreams went to die.” David took a drink of his tea. “Boy, was I wrong,” he said on a whisper.</p><p>Schitt’s Creek was the place where dreams came true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I deliver this smut with the facial journey of David at the hotel bar in Elmdale when Stevie kidnapped him for a hook-up with Emir. He's several polar bear shots in and he makes that "ooohhmmmm" hilarious face when Stevie comes back to the bar later? Yeah. That. I'm making that face at you.</p><p>Did I just spend 20 minutes trying to find a link to that GIF? Yes. Did I give up when I couldn't find it? Also yes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David found himself leaning back against Patrick’s chest as they talked and laughed and told silly stories. The whirlwind thirty-or-so hours he’d known Patrick left him physically exhausted and mentally stimulated. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d shared so openly with someone without drugs. Hell, even with drugs, his sense of self-preservation instinct had been strong enough to keep him holding back. Patrick was slowly working him open, emotionally. One kind word, one reassuring look, one empathetic remark, one teasing jab at a time. Insistent, pushing him to bare his soul. It left him needing Patrick to work him open physically.</p><p>“Be right back.” David excused himself to the bathroom to freshen up and he snuck a towel into the bedroom.</p><p>A few minutes later, he returned to the living room and found Patrick looking up at him with spellbound fondness. He strode over and lowered himself onto Patrick’s lap. Straddling his waist as best he could on the narrow couch. “Hi.”</p><p>Patrick’s laugh was infectious. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist, with hands resting on his ass. “Hi back. Feeling snuggly?”</p><p>David kissed him and ran his tongue at the seam of his lips, and Patrick willingly opened. Eventually, David pulled back and wiggled his hips suggestively. “Feeling something.”</p><p>Patrick squeezed David’s ass and pulled him down, groaning at the contact. “Round two?”</p><p>“Yes, please. It’s an official birthday request.”</p><p>“Then who am I to deny the birthday boy his request?”</p><p>David nipped at Patrick’s lower lip. “I had an idea. No pressure, of course, and it might be too much for today.”</p><p>“I like your ideas so far.” Patrick mumbled against David’s neck. </p><p>He steeled himself to communicate something he wanted. He could do it. “One of the things I like is anal play. I like topping <i>and</i> bottoming, but I was thinking, maybe we could use a toy on me? Or fingers? I could show you some of that stuff. If you haven’t, um, experimented with that on your own.”</p><p>Patrick sucked in a breath. “Fuck. David, yes. Yup. Definitely want to do that.” He leaned his head back to look in David’s face. “Are you serious?”</p><p>David nodded. “Is that too fast?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head so rapidly David feared it would bounce off. So fucking adorable. His head suddenly stopped. “Wait, you brought toys with you?”</p><p>David rolled his eyes as he laughed. “I was going to spend my birthday weekend alone. Lonely and sad, but <i>finally</i> a bedroom to myself for the first time in a long time. You bet your ass I brought toys with me.”</p><p>Patrick was already trying to lift them to a standing position. “Can we go look at these toys now?”</p><p>David chuckled. “Yes.” He climbed off Patrick and stood, offering him a hand. When he took it, David roughly pulled him up against his body.</p><p>“Strength kink. That’s definitely a thing.” Patrick’s face flushed.</p><p>Pinching his lips between his teeth, David pulled Patrick behind him to the bedroom. He dropped his hand as soon as they crossed the threshold so David could strip. He walked over to the suitcase that had the small selection of dildos and plugs he’d brought. Studying his options, he moaned at the feeling of Patrick’s hot and naked body pressing against his back. Patrick’s semi-hard cock pushed against the crease of his ass. Patrick’s hands caressed his stomach, thighs, hips. Seeking friction, he pressed back into Patrick.</p><p>“David, fuck. That feels so damn good.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Patrick bit David’s shoulder. “That’s quite a selection you have there. Are you going to let me fuck you with one of those?” </p><p>David melted at Patrick’s hoarse voice. “Yup. Mmhmm. Yes. I’d like that.” He nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“How about that one?” Patrick pointed to the one he’d been eyeing too.</p><p>He leaned his head back against Patrick’s shoulder. “Perfect,” he breathed. Patrick’s hands possessively held the front of his hips. After allowing himself a moment to bask in the feel of Patrick’s body, he picked up the dildo and turned to face Patrick. Their cocks bounced against each other, which had them both moaning. </p><p>“Can I suck you first?”</p><p>David’s eyes fell closed. “Absolutely. I think that will get me ready for this guy.” He waved the purple dildo in his hand. “First, let me check something.” David smirked at Patrick. He knew exactly how to rile Patrick up. He lowered the dildo and held it against Patrick’s hard cock, then grabbed both in his hand. They were almost identical in size. “Mm. Perfect fit.”</p><p>Patrick grabbed David’s head and pulled him into a searing kiss. Exactly the reaction he’d hoped for. He smiled against Patrick’s mouth. This was going to be fun.</p><p>David pulled back and walked over to the bed and lowered himself as seductively as he could manage with a purple dick in his hand while spreading a towel on the sheet. He sat it next to the lube on the nightstand and turned his attention to the sexy man stalking toward him. The predatory gleam in Patrick’s eye had David quickly forming a new plan for round two. Initially, he’d planned to be gentle and talk Patrick through it. Go slow and sweet. But the man climbing up his body didn’t need slow and sweet. He may be new to touching other dude’s dicks, but Patrick was clearly confident in bed and a quick learner. David could work with that. “Are you going to keep fucking me with your eyes, or are you going to suck my cock and fuck me for real?” He raised an eyebrow and hoped he hadn’t gone too far.</p><p>“Somebody’s impatient to get fucked.” Patrick’s grin held the promise of an orgasm that might make David pass out. Worth it.</p><p>Patrick rested back on his heels and lifted one of David’s legs to trail soft kisses and wet licks up it. Reaching his pelvis, Patrick exhaled hot breath over David’s cock and worked his way down his other leg. Fucking tease. By the time Patrick had pressed his lips or tongue to nearly every centimeter of David’s legs, he was panting. He didn’t know when Patrick’s birthday was, but he already knew he wanted to buy the man a World’s Best Foreplayist trophy. Foreplayer?</p><p>Patrick had David fully warm and pliant when he finally turned his attention to David’s dick. He stared at David’s cock, licked his lips, then let his gaze wander up David’s body. Jesus fuck. With a sultry grin, Patrick lowered himself and slowly licked David’s cock from base to tip with his wide tongue. That image would be seared in David’s memory forever. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. “You taste good.”</p><p>David nearly came then and there. The end. No dildo play. Nope. Sexy Patrick was all he needed. “You sure you’re new at this? Fucking Christ, Patrick.” David let his head drop back between his shoulders to ease off the tension already building in his body.</p><p>Patrick wasn’t tentative, but he was exploratory. He didn’t seem concerned about finding a steady rhythm, but rather licked and sucked and played. He concentrated as though he was making a mental spreadsheet all of David’s responses for future blowjobs. If Patrick had that level of attention to detail during sex, what would he be like helping David with a business? That thought sent a jolt through him. He could see working with Patrick on that. Working together during the day and fucking each other’s brains out at night. He opened his eyes and re-focused on Patrick to stop from wandering away from the present. “Fuck, Patrick, that feels amazing. Incredible.”</p><p>He moaned against David’s sensitive skin. </p><p>David reached for the lube. If they didn’t move on, David was going to come ridiculously soon. “Your fingers or mine?”</p><p>Patrick pulled off him and growled, “Mine.” He snatched the lube from David’s hand, and he watched as Patrick ran a finger from his left hand along fingers of his right hand. David frowned until he realized what Patrick was doing. Oh. My God. Testing the smoothness of his skin and nails? He was so fucking <i>thoughtful</i>. Patrick popped the cap and dropped lube onto whatever finger he’d picked, then rubbed it around. He didn’t ask for any direction, and David didn’t offer any. Patrick had worked well on instinct so far and David happily reaped the benefits. </p><p>Patrick ran a finger along David’s perineum, then he rubbed his thumb against David’s hole with some pressure. “Yes. Yes, right there.” He squirmed his hips to seek the pressure of Patrick’s thick fingers. Patrick threw his free arm over David’s hips. So, maybe Patrick wasn’t the only one with a strength kink…</p><p>David groaned as Patrick’s finger pressed into him. </p><p>“That okay?” Patrick’s cocky tone had turned warm.</p><p>“Mm. Very okay.” He trailed his fingertips over his own chest as he willed Patrick to move faster. Harder.</p><p>“Yes, touch yourself.” Patrick licked David’s cock as his finger moved in and out with an aching slowness. </p><p>“I’m ready for another. After three, I’ll be ready for this.” David absently reached over and patted the nightstand until he found the dildo, then tossed it on the bed near Patrick’s shoulder.</p><p>“Three? Fuck.” It sounded like a prayer.</p><p>David moaned against the loss of Patrick’s finger, but he soon felt two pressing into him. “Yes. God, yes.” Patrick stilled his hand, and David idly wondered if Patrick had previously done some Googling on the topic. His instincts were too good to be a complete novice. David began rocking his hips and pressing down on Patrick’s hand as much as he could manage with Patrick holding his hips down. It was good. So good. </p><p>Patrick got the message and began moving his hand in and out, with haphazard licks up David’s cock as he could reach. Between an arm on his hips and a hand in his ass, Patrick was doing his best with his mouth. David, being a nice person who wanted to be helpful, used one of his hands to angle his cock toward Patrick’s mouth. </p><p>With an appreciative moan, Patrick moved his mouth over David’s head in a pace matching his hand.</p><p>“More. I want more. Please, Patrick.”</p><p>“Greedy, greedy.” Patrick swirled his tongue around David’s head.</p><p>David moaned at the feeling of three fingers pressing into him. He wasn’t a poet, but he wouldn’t mind creating visual art in honor of Patrick’s hands. An entire exhibit. Drawings, paintings, molds, and sculptures. All dedicated to the magic of Patrick’s hands. Fingers that fucked him so good. “Yes. Oh god, yes, Patrick. That’s it.” Patrick picked up speed and curled his fingertips. “Fuck! Fuck!” David bolted up on his elbows when Patrick hit his prostate. </p><p>“The magic button?” Patrick dragged his wet tongue up David’s length.</p><p>David let out a shaky laugh and dropped back down on the bed. </p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Yes. Please, Patrick. Fuck me.” David squirmed at the loss of Patrick’s fingers. He was too far gone to have any chill. His hips shifted in search of Patrick.</p><p>“Almost there, sweetheart. Hang on for me.” Patrick kissed David’s thigh. </p><p>He bit his lip to stop from crying out at the sweetness.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Patrick rubbed more lube on the dildo than he thought he’d need. The last thing he wanted was to hurt David, unless that was something David was into. Jesus. He’d gone from being so damn deep in his head during sex with women, to running on pure instinct and need with David. Already imagining a thousand other ways they could explore each other’s bodies. He’d never felt so out of control or wanted that so much. But what he wanted most of all was David screaming his name and begging for Patrick’s actual cock. Someday that would happen. Hopefully soon.</p><p>He couldn’t believe David was letting him do this. When Patrick had considered getting sexual with a man, he’d expected a kiss after a date or two. Maybe hand jobs after a couple more dates. Blow jobs after a few more. He hadn’t dared to apply a timeline to anal play.</p><p>Thank fuck he’d been wrong. Thank fuck for David and whatever comfort they’d fostered so David felt okay asking for this. He’d always viewed sex as a sequential list, but with David, he now understood it to be fluid. There was no end game to work toward. Just fun. So. Much. Fun.</p><p>With the dildo lubed up, he pressed it against David’s open hole. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. His tongue ached to be pressed against the velvet skin of David’s cock, but he wanted to watch. Needed to see David’s body open up. See it disappear into his body and reappear. Watch his body stretch and adapt. Feel David squirm under his arm. </p><p>“Please. I need it.”</p><p>“Who am I to deny the birthday boy what he needs?” He pressed into David and pushed through the resistance as he frequently glanced at David’s face to check for pain.</p><p>“Yes!” David pushed down with his hips and the dildo disappeared to the flared base. Patrick’s knuckles brushed against his skin.</p><p>He held it still to let David adapt. That was one of the things he’d remembered reading about during some Google exploration a few weeks ago. </p><p>“I’m ready. Fuck me. Please, Patrick.”</p><p>He stayed on his stomach and kissed David’s thigh as he slowly pulled it out, almost to the tip, then slid it back in.</p><p>“Yes!” David tugged on his own cock, seemingly absently. </p><p>Picking up the pace, Patrick pulled it out slowly, then quickly slammed it back into him. </p><p>“More! More!” David was bucking up against Patrick’s arm that still pressed against David’s hips.</p><p>David wanted to get fucked? He’d get fucked. Patrick raised onto his knees and positioned himself like it was his cock fucking David. He lifted one of David’s legs to rest his heel on Patrick’s shoulder. His own dick bounced against David’s thigh as he fucked David with the dildo. </p><p>David writhed and moaned and lifted himself onto his elbows to watch, until the effort seemed too much and he dropped back down again. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. David leaning into the pleasure. “Imagine it’s me, David. My cock slamming into you. Fucking you hard. Making you come.” He pressed a kiss against David’s ankle. </p><p>David’s moan came deep from his chest. It was a sound Patrick hadn’t heard yet.</p><p>“Imagine your legs wrapped around my waist. Me pressing you up against a wall and fucking into you. Just. Like. This.” He slammed the dildo into David to punctuate each word. </p><p>“Please! I want that!” David’s voice was loud and frantic.</p><p>Patrick was about to come simply by watching David. By feeling his body tense, hearing his moans and screams, watching the pleasure etched into his face. He tried to angle the silicon dick to hit David’s prostate.</p><p>“Oh my god! Patrick!” </p><p>Bingo. </p><p>Patrick dropped David’s leg to bend down and suck him. He worked his mouth in time with the pump of his aching forearm. He’d never been so excited to get sore muscles before. </p><p>David tapped at Patrick’s shoulder in the universal “gonna come” gesture, but he didn’t move his mouth. If he choked or gagged, so be it. He wanted to taste David while feeling him clench during his orgasm. He wanted all of David. </p><p>David’s body tensed as warmth hit Patrick’s tongue. “Patrick!” He managed to swallow with minimal gagging as he worked David through his orgasm and memorized every moan and twitch. David said Patrick’s name over and over as he came down.</p><p>Patrick was so close to coming. So fucking close. But he could wait. This was about David’s pleasure. </p><p>“Did I die? Am I a ghost now?” He sounded absolutely wrecked. </p><p>Patrick laughed as he removed the dildo and rolled it into the edge of the towel. “But what a way to die though.” </p><p>“I definitely think I had an out of body experience though.” David draped an arm over his face as his chest rose and fell quickly.</p><p>“You’re great for my ego.” He looked at David’s red hole. Fuck. He wanted in there so badly. Three pumps, max, and he’d be seeing stars. David was already open for him. It would be so easy.</p><p>“You’re great for my orgasms.” David’s eyes were closed while he made grabby hands for Patrick.</p><p>But he wanted his first time in David to be slow and special. Not just a quick thing to get off. </p><p>Patrick climbed up David’s body. His still-hard cock bounced against David’s stomach.</p><p>“Oooh, my turn.” His voice was tired but somehow sounded excited.</p><p>“No need to. That was plenty of fun for me.” He didn’t want David to feel like he had to.</p><p>David’s eyes flew open. “Official birthday request. I want you to come.”</p><p>“You’re bossy on your birthday. Are you this bossy every day?”</p><p>“Guess you’ll find out tomorrow.” David arched an eyebrow. </p><p>He couldn’t wait. </p><p>“Since you like my ideas so much… “</p><p>Patrick’s cock twitched at his sultry voice. “It’s already a yes. Just tell me what to do.” </p><p>David bit his lower lip and laughed. “Get on your side and face me.” David sat up and grabbed the lube. Patrick watched him squirt some into his hand and rub it on his upper thighs. David’s thighs were a fucking dream. He wrapped his lubed hand around Patrick’s cock. “Somebody enjoyed what we just did.”</p><p>“You have no fucking idea how much I enjoyed that,” Patrick growled. “I almost came from watching you. You’re beautiful all the time, but when you’re screaming my name and white-knuckling the sheets? Jesus Christ.”</p><p>David let out a breath. “Goddamn.” He scooted back against Patrick’s chest. “I hope you like this too.” He raised one leg and reached between them to grab Patrick’s dick, and Patrick hissed at the touch. David closed his legs and squeezed. “Fuck me, Patrick.”</p><p>Shit. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” He snaked his arms around David’s waist and held on as he thrust between David’s legs. The head of his dick so tantalizingly close to David’s hole. If he adjusted the angle a bit, he’d be buried to the hilt in David’s body. “Fuck. David this feels so good.”</p><p>David squeezed his thighs, and Patrick picked up the pace. He thought about the feeling of fucking David in the ass. He wanted it so much. “I can’t wait to fuck you. You’d take me so well,” he said as he panted.</p><p>“Mm I want that so much. Come for me, Patrick.” David reached an arm back and ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair.</p><p>Patrick thrust as fast as he could until his body clenched as the orgasm took over. He palmed David’s stomach to hold him still, as he rode the aftershocks.</p><p>David stopped clenching his thighs, but Patrick didn’t pull away. He let his breathing return to normal as he kissed along the back of David’s shoulders. </p><p>Eventually, he rolled onto his back and grinned at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure his body could do more than that.</p><p>“You okay?” He felt David roll over to face him.</p><p>He looked over at David and found him smiling wide too. “Better than okay. I’m thinking about buying Ray a fruit basket for letting me camp on that private lot.”</p><p>“Ew. Can we not talk about Ray while we’re naked? And how come he gets the fruit basket? I’m the one who got naked with you.” </p><p>“David, you get two fruit baskets.”</p><p>“So generous.” He pressed a soft kiss against Patrick’s lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more chapters and an epilogue! Wheeeeeeee! Thank you so damn much for all of the comments and kudos! I have appreciated every single one so much. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David awoke with a bone-deep warmth and comfort. It was new and… he didn’t hate it? He snuggled deeper into the bed and savored it. As his brain woke further, he discovered the source of the warmth was a body pressed along his front. David’s left arm was wrapped around a firm waist, and his face nuzzled into skin. He inhaled. Patrick. David tightened his arm around Patrick and splayed his hand on Patrick’s stomach.</p><p>Holding his breath, he waited for Patrick to wake and panic about being in a bed with David. Their evening had been <i>incredible</i> with a fabulous lack of gay panic. But getting naughty at night after wine and champagne was different than waking up in the harsh daylight in bed with a man.</p><p>“Morning,” Patrick said in a groggy voice. He wrapped one of his big hands around David’s and pressed his ass back into David’s groin. </p><p>David sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth as he realized how hard he was. “Morning,” he said on a squeak. </p><p>Patrick squeezed David’s hand and brought it up to kiss his palm. “I don’t remember the last time I slept this well or woke up with a smile.”</p><p>That’s really nice. David nuzzled deeper into Patrick’s neck and placed a soft kiss. “Me too.”</p><p>Patrick pushed back against David again as he kissed the pads of David’s fingers. “That feels really good. You’re so hard. Are you always this hard in the morning?” He pushed back again, and David almost laughed at his teasing tone, but he couldn’t laugh because his mouth was too busy moaning. He was aligned perfectly with Patrick’s ass and he so badly wanted to thrust into the crease. </p><p>“Patrick.” David wasn’t sure if his tone offered a warning or a question.</p><p>Patrick’s free arm shot out and grabbed the lube off the nightstand on his side of the bed. His side. David bit back a smile.</p><p>“Since it worked with the thighs, would it work with?” He pressed back again.</p><p>“Mm. Yup. That would <i>definitely</i> work.” He loved how comfortable Patrick was in chasing what felt good. He’d be an amazing lover. An amazing partner in many ways, David was quickly realizing.</p><p>Patrick placed the lube into the hand he held. </p><p>“You’re a quick study.”</p><p>“Especially when I’m motivated.” He kissed David’s hand again, then let go.</p><p>“That’s sexy.” David reluctantly pulled his arm back and applied lube to Patrick’s crease. Patrick pressed into David’s hand and let out another moan. He liked to be touched there. Good. Forcing his attention away from where his fingers could explore, he rubbed lube to his cock and swallowed his own moan at the contact. How his dick wasn’t on strike for overworking was a mystery.  </p><p>Angling himself in Patrick’s crease so he didn’t go anywhere unwanted or undiscussed, he gently thrusted.</p><p>“Fuck. David that feels so good.”</p><p>David moved slowly, like they had all day to feel the sensations of all the ways their skin could touch. As Patrick moved back against him with increasing speed, David wrapped his lubed hand around Patrick and stroked in time with his own thrusts. He panted into Patrick’s neck and kissed him.</p><p>“David.” He let out a long, low sound from his chest. “Yes, David. You feel so good. I’m so happy.”</p><p>David squeezed his eyes closed and he felt tears at their edges. He envied Patrick’s ability to simply say how he felt in a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, digging the words from deep within him. “Me too, Patrick. So happy.” Saying them didn’t hurt, after all. It actually added a new sensation to delight his senses. </p><p>Patrick reached his hand back and dug his fingers into David’s thigh, then moved his hand up to run his fingers through David’s hair. He turned his head to try and reach David’s mouth, and David tried to lift his head without losing the angle he had. Half their lips touched, and it was enough. That intimate contact, the slow pace, Patrick’s moans. David gave himself over to an orgasm that was slow to build but fast to rock his entire body. Patrick’s hand wrapped around David’s on his own cock. It only took a few strokes before Patrick gasped David’s name into the quiet morning.</p><p>“Whoa, David. That was really fucking good.”</p><p>David chuckled and kissed Patrick’s sweaty neck. “It was.”</p><p>“It’s safe to say I’ll likely wake up with a raging boner every morning now from muscle memory.”</p><p>David wanted to wake every morning and help Patrick with that, but those kinds of declarations were harder in the daylight Especially before coffee, so he kissed Patrick’s shoulder instead. “Be right back. I’ll clean us up.” He lifted the blanket and rolled over. Fuck. It was cold away from Patrick’s body. David regulated his breathing, and attempted to do the same with his heart, as he walked to the bathroom to run two washcloths under warm water. He cleaned himself up with one and dropped it onto the bathroom floor. He’d need to start a load of towels and bedding soon to get the place restored for Jocelyn. A slap in the face of reality.</p><p>When he returned to the bedroom, David faltered at the open fondness written all over Patrick’s face. “Hi.”</p><p>More of the wall around his heart crumbled. A sizable pile of rubble had appeared over the weekend, and David was thinking about shipping it off somewhere so he couldn’t rebuild with it. “Ugh. You’re a morning person.”</p><p>Patrick pointedly looked at David’s dick then back up at his face. “I’d argue you are too.”</p><p>“Okay, quiet you. You’ve got a nice ass, and I’m only human. And you smell good in the morning, even after a night of sex, and that’s just not fair. How do you expect me to compete with pheromones like that? It’s science, Patrick.”</p><p>Patrick tried to look back over his shoulder. “It’s nice, eh? Good to know.”</p><p>David shook his head. “That’s what you got out of that? Insufferable.”</p><p>“I thought you said it was nice.” Patrick pouted.<br/>David groaned, but smiled. “Your note yesterday was right. Your pout is irresistible.” </p><p>He could toss the rag at Patrick and let him clean himself up, but something inside him wanted to care for Patrick. Show him the affection he may not be able to yet vocalize. Plus, aftercare was really fucking important to him. He climbed on the bed and knelt next to Patrick. “This okay or do you want to?”</p><p>The corner of Patrick’s eyes crinkled as he smiled sweetly. “Go ahead. Thank you.”</p><p>David gently wiped the lube and come off Patrick, as Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair and down his jaw. David damn near suffocated from the intimacy, but he leaned into it, trusting there would be oxygen awaiting him. Dropping the dirty rag on the floor, he snuggled back against Patrick. He wasn’t ready to pop the bubble of their weekend yet. </p><p>Patrick immediately rolled onto his back and pulled the blankets over them both. “C’mere.” Patrick raised an arm, and David cuddled against him willingly. He draped one leg over Patrick’s and eagerly pressed his cheek into his chest.</p><p>They lay in silence for a while. Long enough that he looked up to see if Patrick was asleep, but his eyes were open and the corners of his mouth were turned up in a small smile. At the movement, Patrick’s eyes seemed to come into focus, as though he’d been staring down at David and letting his mind wander. Much like David had been doing as he studied the expanse of Patrick’s chest and stomach. </p><p>“Did you have a good birthday?”</p><p>The smile formed before David noticed. His defenses were dropping around Patrick. Like panties at a Magic Mike tour. “The best one yet. Aside from the crushing disappointment from not getting to spend it fugly crying over rom-coms and popping sleeping pills.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry to have kept you from those riveting plans. Thank you for indulging my selfish desire for your time. Though, at least you got to use one of your dildos.” He kissed the top of David’s head.</p><p>David snorted. “Such a brat.” He returned his attention to Patrick’s torso. It was easier to say genuine things without looking at Patrick’s loud eyes and expressive face. “But really, thank you, Patrick. I don’t know why you’re being so great to me. Why you spent your weekend making sure I had a wonderful birthday. I’ll never forget it.” His voice cracked at the end.</p><p>“David,” Patrick’s voice was soft. “Do you really not know why?”</p><p>He knew what he <i>wanted</i> Patrick to say, but his life experience didn’t allow him that much hope. Though, for the first time in a long time, maybe ever, he could see hope in the distance. Far enough away that he’d have to fucking hike to get there, but he could see it nonetheless. </p><p>“I’ve never felt this way around someone before. I never thought I could feel this way. Not only am I devastatingly attracted to you physically, to a point that it’s completely distracting, but I want to be around you. I want to hear you talk and make you laugh and watch your huge expanse of facial expressions. I want to know what you like, what you don’t, hear your stories, learn about your dreams. I am also terrified to be feeling these things so quickly. It scares the hell out of me, but if being scared means more time with you, then I’m ready to be scared.”</p><p>David let out a breath as Patrick stopped talking. He could have given Patrick a damn near identical speech. “You’re scared, too?”</p><p>“Terrified, but I kind of love it? At least I’m feeling something other than guilt for not feeling the things I thought I should.”</p><p>David pressed a chaste kiss to Patrick’s chest. </p><p>“I know you’ve been hurt before. Though I don’t know many details, I know it’s serious. And I imagine you are hesitant to freely give your trust. I know I would be with the whole business manager betrayal alone, without asshole exes in the mix.”</p><p>David froze and tried to sort the onslaught of jumbled thoughts. He hadn’t stopped to think about how Eli’s treachery had hurt him. Eli had betrayed his dad, and the rest of the Roses had been caught in the crossfire. Right? But Eli had been like an uncle to him for much of his life. Eli had broken <i>his</i> trust too. “So, um, that was a lot. I’m realizing I haven’t worked through the Eli thing yet,” he whispered. </p><p>Patrick kissed the top of his head. “I’m not asking for your trust right now because I want to earn it. I’m serious about seeing where this goes. Besides, you know where I live. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>David relaxed further into Patrick’s arms. He’d wanted more than anything to let Patrick set the pace for their physical activities over the weekend because he knew Patrick was new to it, and he didn’t want to scare the man. He wanted him to be happy. Maybe Patrick was doing the same with David on the emotional side. Could he really have found someone who understood him to that level? Did they really understand each other that much already?</p><p>“It scares me how much you get me already, but I think I also like it.”</p><p>“You think?” Patrick laughed. “I do, too.” He traced fingers down David’s back. “And I meant it earlier. When I’m motivated, I’m a quick study. That goes for your business idea too, if you decide to pursue it. I really would like to help.”</p><p>Jesus.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>“Can I put the towels and sheets in there together?”</p><p>Patrick smiled to himself. “I think we’re fine. Do you know how to start the machine?” He kept his tone even because he didn’t want to shame David, but the vegetable chopping had him thinking there may be a few domestic things David never had to learn. “I finally learned myself after many, many failed attempts. It’s not as intuitive as you’d think.”</p><p>David’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded. “Help, please.”</p><p>Patrick looked at the machine and talked through how he was figuring out which knobs to try. “The one thing I’ve learned is, when in doubt, wash in cold water.”</p><p>“Same goes for hand washing luxury fabrics.”</p><p>“See, you know plenty already. You only needed a cursory understanding of the machinery knobs.”</p><p>David smiled at him, and Patrick took a mental picture. He hoped they’d start seeing each other regularly, but just in case, he needed to keep those smiles for later. David hadn’t said anything in response to Patrick clearly stating he wanted to see where things went between them, but he could tell David had reached his limits of sincerity for the day. The whole weekend had been a series of once sincere moment after another. Patrick thrived in that, but it seemed new to David and he didn’t want to push. He hadn’t lied. He wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>They split chores easily and worked around each other as they erased their presence in the cabin. David had a thoughtful attention to detail. Making sure there was plenty of toilet paper in the bathroom, that the coffee maker filter was removed, the filtered water pitcher refilled in the fridge, candles returned to their original spots. The most surprising act of all was David carefully bundling up the flowers Patrick had bought him instead of leaving them behind in the trash. He had to look away so David couldn’t see the adoration plastered all over his face. </p><p>He noticed he wasn’t the only one moving more slowly as they neared the end of their clean-up. Patrick wasn’t ready to leave, and he’d bet money David wasn’t either. They put the clean sheets back on the bed, and he watched David look down at the bed and smile. An absent expression, as though he were remembering something pleasant. Patrick’s heart lurched in his throat. </p><p>“You know, I’m suddenly very uncomfortable with the knowledge that I’ve had sex in multiple beds that Roland and Jocelyn also have.” He winced.</p><p>“That’s a really fucked up bucket list you’ve got there, David.” A pillow hit him in the face a moment later. “I deserved that.”</p><p>David’s laughter warmed Patrick’s heart.</p><p>He sat in the bedroom chair as he watched David pack up his things. A heaviness settled into his stomach at the sound of a suitcase zipper, but he forced himself to redirect it to hope. It wasn’t like they’d encountered each other in a Parisian bar and agreed to a weekend fling without exchanging names. They lived in the same town and had some light future talk. But, while sweet and endearing, David’s reluctance to speed toward their departure and their future left Patrick with knots in his gut. Like David knew it would be different in the real world. But he wouldn’t let himself go down that path too far. He needed to hold enough hope for the both of them. At least for a little while.</p><p>“I guess that’s it.” David turned around to Patrick. “Can you think of anything else?”</p><p>For a moment, Patrick allowed himself to imagine they were simply packing up from a weekend AirBNB getaway. Going through the checklist before they returned home, and to their routine. Together. “Nope. I think we did everything.”</p><p>“What about your tent? Want help?”</p><p>Shit. He’d gotten so wrapped up in feeling comfortable with David, he’d forgotten he had a camp site set up. “Sure. That would be great.”</p><p>He helped David load his car. When David locked the cabin behind him, he turned to Patrick.</p><p><i>Let’s come back here next weekend. Every weekend.</i> He wanted to say it. To ask him. But it was too soon. “Hey, c’mere.” He pulled David toward him by the band of his skirted pants. Carefully, he cradled David’s head in his hands and kissed him with all the emotion and gratitude he felt for the man who tumbled into his life and left a permanent mark. David melted against him. Tender and heated. The kiss wound down naturally and they held each other for a bit. </p><p>“Let’s go clean up your stuff.” David grabbed Patrick’s hand and they walked up the road.</p><p>He needed to introduce some real life talk to normalize it. The talk of time beyond the weekend was starting to feel like an elephant in the forest around them. “What’s the rest of your day look like? Think you’ll do some celebrating with your family?”</p><p>David rolled his eyes. “Hardly. My friend Stevie has promised wine, joints and rom-coms as my birthday present.” </p><p>Patrick bumped David’s shoulder with his. “Look at that. You get birthday rom-coms after all.”</p><p>David’s mouth shifted into a small smile. “That’s true. Rom-coms with wine and weed is better than crying and sleeping pills.”</p><p>“Oh, for sure. But hopefully ranked below sex.”</p><p>“Below sex with you, for sure.” David grinned. “What about you?” His voice was tentative.</p><p>“Laundry, grocery shopping, writing up my to do list for the week, probably jerking off and thinking about you.” The words tumbled from his mouth without him intending to be that honest. But. It was out there. Shit.</p><p>David stopped walking. “Um, what?” His eyes twinkled.</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “How can I not? You’ve given me a lot for my mental spank bank to tide me over.” <i>Until I see you again.</i></p><p>David playfully hit Patrick’s shoulder. “You did not just say ‘spank bank’ unironically like a teenager going through puberty.”</p><p>“I believe I did, David.”</p><p>“So fucking ridiculous.” </p><p>They reached Patrick’s car, and he was relieved to see his tent still standing. “Are you telling me there’s no way you’re going to reflect on our incredible sex in your private times?”</p><p>“Private times?! From teenager to Victorian lady. You’re going to give me whiplash.” David laughed. “You’re right, though, it was incredible sex.” He sighed. “My mental spank bank is delightfully full at the moment.” </p><p>Patrick winked at him as he walked over to pop the trunk of his car. He dropped his duffel bag in there, then walked over to his tent to empty it.</p><p>David told funny stories about Stevie while Patrick loaded up his bedding and tent. All too quickly, he was packed up too, and there was no reason to delay the drive back to Schitt’s Creek.</p><p>“Want a ride back to your car?”</p><p>David nodded and walked over to the passenger side.</p><p>The drive was too quick. He’d barely inhaled before he’d parked behind David’s car. Patrick looked at David and smiled. “Hope you have fun with Stevie. I’m sure you’ll have lots to talk about.”</p><p>David tugged his lips between his teeth as he did a circular nodding-shaking thing while he looked at the ceiling. “Yup. Yeah. I’m sure we will.” David released a breath, then leaned over the console and kissed the soul out of Patrick’s body. “In case there’s room in your spank bank. Until next time.” He placed a quick kiss on Patrick’s cheek then got out of the car. “Drive safe.”</p><p>“You too, David.” He didn’t drive away until David was in his car. Until next time.</p><p>The first few miles of the drive were fraught with an exhausting mix of huge smiles and fighting back tears. He wished he could fast forward a few days to see what happened. Would David text him first? Would he text David? Would it be today? Tomorrow? Would David get scared and fade away to leave Patrick alone with memories of the best weekend of his life? Was their time together a fluke and they weren’t actually well-suited after all?</p><p>No. He knew the last was purely his anxiety talking. He knew, deep in his gut, that all the good things he felt around Rachel were there with David, plus all the things he’d missed with Rachel. The thrill of verbally sparring with someone and wanting to hear about their day and caring about them. But with David, it was heightened to 3D.</p><p>As he drove, Patrick couldn’t shake the feeling that he shouldn’t have left David without a date on the books. Some future even he could count down the minutes to until he saw David again. But, he needed to earn David’s trust and show him he wasn’t going anywhere. Something in him said to give David some space to work through his feelings. His instincts about David hadn’t led him astray yet.</p><p>Patrick needed a comforting voice to talk him out of his mental spiral. His mom always helped. She answered on the second ring.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart, have a good weekend camping?”</p><p>“Yup. How are you and dad?”</p><p>“Patrick! Honey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>He let out a hollow laugh. He couldn’t hide anything from her. </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. Things are finally right.”</p><p>She clucked her tongue. “You sure don’t sound like everything is right.”</p><p>He sucked in a deep breath. “I met someone, Mom. His name is David.”</p><p>She giggled. “Spill it, Patty. I’m going to boil some water for tea. Clint, do you want some tea?” </p><p>Patrick smiled.</p><p>“Start talking, kiddo.”</p><p>Where to begin? He told her how they’d met and how he’d planned a day of birthday fun. He left out the skinny dipping and sex, of course, but he told her how he felt. How David made him feel, what he hoped would happen with David.</p><p>“Oh, Patty. You sound so happy. I’m thrilled for you. You deserve all the happiness.”</p><p>Patrick felt the tears coming on. “Thanks, Mom.” He was starting to believe he did, too. So did David. His happiness had started two days ago when a surly looking man had accused him of creeper camping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This might seem angst-adjacent to some but I really didn't intend it to be that way. There's no threat here to their coupledom, just two guys in their heads a bit as they try to transition from a magical weekend to the real world. Even with all their open communication, I think they would still have some fears to contend with. Can't erase a lifetime of anxiety and fears in a weekend, but damn they're gonna try! &lt;3</p><p>Tomorrow - more sweetness and the epilogue on Friday with even more sweetness!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold the fuck up. You spent the day together and had sex—”</p><p>“Lots of sex.” David took another hit.</p><p>“Okay, rub it in, asshole. Okay. Lots of sex. But, you, like, opened up to him and shit? And he still wants to see you?”</p><p>David leaned back against Stevie’s couch. “Mm. Yup, yeah, yup.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“I knoooooow.” He turned to face her. “What do I do?”</p><p>She looked at him like he was the dumbest mother fucker on the planet. “Um, call him? Ask him out? Send him a dick pic? Lock that shit down, Rose!”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>She tugged the joint from his hand.</p><p>“Hey!” He was starting to feel really good from it. Ugh.</p><p>“No. You don’t deserve this right now.” Her petite flannel-covered body radiated fury. “Get out of your way. Jesus. You found a fucking unicorn, and if you fuck this up, I’ll never talk to you again.”</p><p>His eyes widened at her outburst. He’d expected merciless teasing about David trying to create his own rom-com or something, not weaponized sincerity and verbal assaults.</p><p>“People like us don’t get many chances at happiness. If you have a shot at it, you better fucking go after it. You met someone who’s willing to take a risk.” She took another hit and spoke through her inhale. “He’s not a robot. He’s probably terrified too. You’re the one with experience dating men, not him. Don’t you think he’s scared too?” Tears welled in her eyes, and judging from her grimace, the tears weren’t from the weed. </p><p>He’d only ever seen her cry while high, and he should have been more careful. Fuck. He knew she was more upset than she’d let on about how Emir had fucked her over recently, but he’d been careless and focused on his own drama. Per usual. Someone she thought she could have a real relationship with, though she’d never admit it. She’d put herself out there for someone and gotten burned. Stevie deserved the world, and someone who cared for her, someone who could help mend her breaks. Just like David wanted someone to mend his own breaks. Someone like Patrick.</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“No fucking shit I’m right, you dipshit. Goddamn.” She handed the joint back to him, then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. </p><p>He leaned toward her and rested his head on her shoulder. “Thanks for being so good to me.”</p><p>She leaned her head against his. “I’m going to need you to show me that we deserve this, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” he whispered. Stevie always knew how to talk him down.</p><p>They shared the joint as David talked more about Patrick. Less about the who/what/where/when of their weekend, but more about how Patrick made him feel. </p><p>“He offered to help me start a business, and I’m kinda thinking about it.”</p><p>She coughed on the smoke. “What? Damn. You’re full of surprises today.”</p><p>He told her about the vendors at the barn and how he’d like to twist that idea on its head.</p><p>“Surprisingly, I think you’re on to something.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks,” he said in a deadpan tone.</p><p>Her smile reached her eyes. They both sucked at genuine human emotion and he could see in her eyes that she’d reached her limit for the day. Possibly the year.</p><p>“Thanks, Stevie. Now I need to figure out how the hell to move forward.”</p><p>Her grin turned diabolical. “It’s sounding more and more like a conversation with Patrick will solve <i>multiple</i> problems of yours.”</p><p>“Mm. Smug isn’t a good look on you.”</p><p>“Every look is good on me.”</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Patrick tried to focus on the stack of papers in front of him. Easy paperwork to start his Monday. At least it was supposed to be easy, mindless work to keep him occupied instead of constantly watching his phone for a message from David. </p><p>It had been less than a day since they’d parted, but every minute had passed like an hour. If he were being honest with himself, he’d wished David had drunk texted him the night before to break the ice. He’d grabbed his phone to text David more than a dozen times himself, but he didn’t want to interrupt his time with Stevie and look clingy. The extended dive in Giphy for an appropriate “spank bank” themed GIF had been the final straw getting him to put his phone away. And by “away,” he turned the ringer on and kept the screen face-up in his direct line of sight. </p><p>Somehow, he’d managed a few hours of sleep when he wasn’t overthinking or jerking off once Ray had gone to bed, but he didn’t feel rested at all. He was on pins and needles as he waited for David to reach out. If he didn’t hear from David by the end of tomorrow, he’d text David on Wednesday. That was a reasonable amount of time, right? A couple of days to get settled back in after his weekend getaway, and some time for David to reflect and think about what he wanted. And plenty of time for David to wonder what he’d seen in a boring business guy from rural Ontario. God, he was a wreck.</p><p>On Wednesday, Patrick would text and ask him to dinner at the weekend. A casual dinner with no pressure. Good plan. </p><p>But was Wednesday too far? What if David thought Patrick wasn’t interested after all and he was overthinking it like Patrick was? He could send a playful picture. Or maybe an artistic photo of an eggplant to substitute as a dick pic would get him to laugh. Okay, so maybe he’d text David tomorrow if he didn’t hear anything by the end of the day. Yeah. Better plan.</p><p>Patrick groaned and dropped his head against his desk. It was only nine. It was going to be a long fucking day and <i>definitely</i> too early to text David. New plan. If he didn’t hear from David by two, he’d text as soon as he finished working to see how celebrations with Stevie went. Yes! Best plan.</p><p>The decision to reach out to David that day had loosened some of the tension in his shoulders. That tension did a Transformers-style shift into an army of butterflies in his stomach. He was going to reach out to David. Yup. Yeah. Okay. He could do that. Totally do that. It would be fine.</p><p>“Patrick, you’ve got a walk in,” Ray called from the front room.</p><p>He checked his phone one more time. Nothing. Helping a walk-in would at least force his mind away from David for a few minutes. He stood from his desk and walked around the corner to the front room.</p><p>“Hi, how can I—”</p><p>David stood there with his mouth pinched to one side like he was biting back a smile. He had a to-go coffee cup in one hand and a small gift bag in the other. “Hi.” His black sweater had a white heart drawn over where his actual heart was. It looked so damn soft. </p><p>“David,” Patrick said on an exhale as he worked to hold himself upright. “You’re here.”</p><p>He shimmied his shoulders as he held the drink and bag up. “I’m here.” He stopped biting back his smile.</p><p>Patrick glanced over at Ray, who was busy working with two photography clients and seemed oblivious to the complete and utter meltdown going on in Patrick’s head. “Come on back.” He jerked his head toward his office area in another room.</p><p>David was there. He’d come to Patrick. If he could bottle up the combination of relief and hope swirling around his senses and sell it as a drug, he’d be rich. Patrick faced his desk with his back to David so he could smile his biggest smile without looking like a complete goober. He’d come to see Patrick. Yes! Hell. Yes.</p><p>“You gonna let me see that smile or are you going to keep hiding it?” </p><p>Patrick spun around and found David pointing to the back wall. He laughed when he saw his reflection in a framed poster of Ray on a volcano. “Busted.”</p><p>“Yup.” David’s smile was wide. </p><p>“You’re here.”</p><p>“I am. Are you glad?”</p><p>Patrick walked to him and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “I think ‘glad’ is a massive underrepresentation of how I’m feeling in this moment. It’s like saying s’mores are ‘not bad.’” He pressed a soft kiss to David’s lips, and David hummed in response. </p><p>“These are for you.” David handed him the cup. “A tea.”</p><p>“Aww, David. You’re doing a shit job of convincing me you’re not a morning person.”</p><p>David grimaced. “I’m really not though. Today was a one-time exception.”</p><p>“And yesterday?”</p><p>David glared. “A two-time exception. Don’t get used to it.”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Thank you for the tea.” He kissed David’s cheek. “What’s that?” He pointed to the bag.</p><p>David bit his lips closed, which deepened his amazing dimples. “A deposit to your spank bank.”</p><p>Patrick’s body flushed as he took the bag David offered. He looked inside then tilted his head back and belly laughed. A bottle of lube. He didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or thrilled. Maybe both? Wiping the tears from his eyes, he smiled at David. “So thoughtful. Thank you.” He leaned forward and gave him another brief kiss. Because he could do that. Kiss David whenever he wanted to, even in Schitt’s Creek. Because David had come to his work early on a Monday morning with a gift and tea and looking super sexy. His way of showing Patrick he was ready to try. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” David rubbed Patrick’s shoulders. </p><p>“I could’ve used this last night.” Patrick kept his tone even, like he was reading a grocery list.</p><p>David gulped. “Oh?”</p><p>“A few times.”</p><p>“Jesus, Patrick. Are you <i>trying</i> to kill me?” David dropped his head back.</p><p>He took the opportunity to kiss David’s neck. “Do you have lunch plans today?”</p><p>David shook his head. “Are you asking me on a date?”</p><p>Patrick smiled. “I am.” He was. He was asking David Rose on a date. A man. An amazing man.</p><p>David returned the smile. “I accept, though, aren’t lunch dates reserved for people you aren’t really sure you want to go on a date with?”</p><p>Patrick held up his tea. “I think that’s coffee dates.”</p><p>“Ah.” David stepped closer so their hips and knees touched. “Do you have dinner plans tonight?”</p><p>“Nope. Are you asking <i>me</i> on a date?”</p><p>“I am.” David leaned in for the quick kiss that time. “A real date. Dinner dates are real dates.”</p><p>“Oh?” He squashed the guilt over stealing kisses during business hours. At least for one day. “I accept.” One more quick kiss. “I’m so glad you came in.” He glanced down. “I was trying to plan out when to text you and what to text, and I was kinda driving myself bananas.”</p><p>David’s eyes grew wide. “You were?”</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Planning <i>usually</i> helps with my anxiety, but I spent a ridiculous amount of time searching for spank-bank related GIFs and, about five minutes ago, was thinking about finding a painting of an eggplant. Really, any stupid excuse to text and make you laugh.”</p><p>“Yeah?” David said on an exhale. “Um, it’s nice to hear that. Thank you. That’s why I came here so early, actually. Rip off the bandage and save us some stress, you know?”</p><p>Patrick nodded solemnly, then grinned. “Did Stevie talk you into it?”</p><p>He sighed and dropped into the chair across from Patrick’s desk. “Yeah.”</p><p>“We need to get Stevie a fruit basket too.”</p><p>David rolled his eyes, but then he started spinning his rings. “Oh, by the way, can I make an appointment with you? Like a professional one?”</p><p>Patrick squeezed David’s shoulder, then walked around his desk to sit in his chair. “Of course.” He felt a tingle climbing up his spine as his smile grew. “For what?”</p><p>David played with the sleeve of his sweater. “To talk about how to start a business. I want to do it.” He looked at Patrick. “If you’re still willing to help?”</p><p>“Is now a good time for you? My schedule’s clear. Except for lunch and dinner because I’ve got a hot date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eeeek! One more chapter! Tomorrow is the epilogue with lots of sweetness :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Six months later</i>
</p><p>“A woman out there <i>snipped</i> at me. Can you believe that? Snipped a proprietor of our store on opening day!” David’s annoyance eased as Patrick visibly softened when David said our. They’d been building the business for a couple of months, boyfriends since they’d met (basically), and they still both swooned at we and us and our. He loved it. Stevie hated it (but secretly loved it, too).</p><p>Patrick walked over and rubbed his hands up and down David’s arms. “Then she doesn’t get the friends and family discount because no friend snips at my boyfriend.” He kissed David on the cheek.</p><p>“Okay, but I noticed how you left out family member.”</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “I can’t stop the Roses from being Roses. Snipping is your love language with each other.”</p><p>David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “What’s our love language?”</p><p>In a well-practiced maneuver, Patrick’s arms wrapped around David’s waist. “Food.”</p><p>He damn near swooned at the memory of Patrick cooking Marcy Brewer’s famous lasagna for David on their five-month anniversary. While naked. Except for the “too hot to handle” apron with a giant arrow pointing down.</p><p>“You’re thinking about the apron, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I mean, how can I not? It’s practically Pavlovian when you mention food.”</p><p>“David, I mention food multiple times a day.”</p><p>He arched an eyebrow. “Your point?”</p><p>Patrick laughed as he pressed a kiss against the pulse point of David’s neck. “I think you need to open the store now before our semi-firm launch gets hard.”</p><p>“Patrick Brewer!” David swatted at his shoulder, then gave Patrick a lingering kiss. “Okay. You ready for this, business partner?”</p><p>“I’m ready for this, life partner.” Patrick smiled softly as he seemed to search for something in David’s eyes. God, he hoped Patrick found what he was looking for there. Patrick’s smile widened and David bit his lips together to avoid swooning. Literal swooning. Like, knees giving out swoonage. </p><p>Life partner. Sweet Jesus. He’d noticed their talk and word choices had turned long term at an increasing rate recently. Talking about saving up to go to the summer Olympics in a few years, jokes about getting married at a baseball field (specifically, Patrick had joked, and David had scowled), and planning the five-, ten-, twenty-year goals for their store. A store they built together and wanted to keep running, together. Forever, maybe. Hearing Patrick call them life partners felt a lot closer to husbands than boyfriends. And the thought of getting to call Patrick his husband took David’s breath away. </p><p>“I’m going to open the door or else I’m going to cry, and I don’t need there to be photos of me on opening day with puffy eyes.”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Love you back.” David kissed Patrick’s nose, then walked over to the front door. “We ready?”</p><p>“So ready. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>David flipped the sign to “open” and put his hand on the doorknob. “I’m proud of us.”</p><p>When he’d idly mused about his vague business idea to Patrick all those months ago, he’d never expected it would actually become A Thing. But there they were, on the opening day of their store (as a soft launch, obviously), and it was decidedly A Thing. A Thing that had contracts and paperwork with both their names and legal documents and bank accounts and so damn much love. They’d built it together, and now they were going to share it with their friends and family and seventy-five of Twyla’s relatives.</p><p>The day passed in a hurried flash of explanations of body milk—seriously?! Why do people think that’s an edible product?!—skincare advice, cannabis tea confiscation, and cheese and wine pairing tips.</p><p>But best of all? It was filled with love. His parents, his sister, his best friend, his boyfriend, no, <i>life partner</i>. Congratulations from people he’d grown to respect and appreciate in their small town. Lingering glances and wide smiles as he and Patrick caught eyes throughout. </p><p>At some point between selling out of beeswax candles and re-stocking the cat hair scarves, David decided he wanted to marry Patrick. It had been a dream kicking around in his head for a while now, but the idea had taken shape and once he decided on it, he couldn’t remember a moment where he hadn’t actively wanted to call Patrick his husband. David needed to figure out how and when to ask him. It needed to be special. Patrick deserved special. Maybe he could ask Roland for the cabin again to return to where it all started. Or he could take Patrick back to the lake when the weather warmed up. Or maybe he could find them a nice place on AirBNB and have a cozy winter getaway after the holidays. Stevie and Alexis could watch the store for a day or two.</p><p>“Whatcha smiling about?” Stevie took a sip from the plastic wine cup she held. </p><p>David shouldn’t tell her, hell, he’d just had the idea himself, but he wanted someone to know. To make it real. To hold him accountable so he didn’t get in his head about it. Though, he was better about that these days. The trust he and Patrick had built had gone a long way in healing lingering wounds from his old life, but he knew some anxiety could be traced to his brain chemistry and that couldn’t be Patrick’d away. But Patrick wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved David, his anxiety and all.</p><p>“I’m going to propose to Patrick.”</p><p>Stevie’s eyes went wider than the hand-whittled wooden platters they had in stock. She grabbed his elbow and walked him to the back of the store, away from the dwindling near-closing crowds. “Are you serious? How? When?” </p><p>He looked around to make sure no one could hear them and found Patrick smiling at a customer as he rang them up. His shoulders relaxed and smile easy, like he was happy. Well and truly happy.</p><p>“I don’t know. I kind of just decided today?”</p><p>“Get the fuck out. Seriously?” She reached over to a nearby table and grabbed another cup of wine. </p><p>“I don’t know. It feels right. I mean, we’ve already made a huge commitment to each other by opening this business together. It’s probably a lot harder to split up a company than get divorced, right?”</p><p>She snorted. “So romantic.”</p><p>“I need to think about how I want to do it, but I’ll figure it out. I’ll make it perfect. He’s so good about the romantic gestures, and maybe I need to do one this time.” His attention wandered back to Patrick, and he found his boyfriend smiling at him. “I love him so much.”</p><p>“I know. You both are fucking disgusting. Well, I look forward to whatever you plan. Keep me posted?” Her eyes held a note of mischief, but he couldn’t place why. She was probably excited to tease him mercilessly as he bumbled his way through attempts at being romantic. He was great at fucking, but not so great at romance. Good thing Patrick was there to appreciate the former and pick up slack with the latter.</p><p>An hour later, the store was empty, sort of trashed, and buzzing with excitement. Exhaustion and excitement.</p><p>“We did it.” Patrick held out his arms. </p><p>“We did.” David took three long steps and wrapped Patrick into as tight a squeeze as he could. When Eli had betrayed them, he’d thought his life was over. Now, and with the help of the therapist he’d been seeing for a few months, he wanted to send Eli a fruit basket to whatever non-extradition country he was hiding out in. Without Eli, he never would have met Patrick and found his own way to make a mark in the world. </p><p>“Shall we do a quick clean-up then celebrate?”</p><p>David nodded and happily accepted the kiss Patrick placed on his cheek.</p><p>He rushed through cleaning up the empty wine cups and empty cheese platters. Seriously? Someone had shoved a dirty napkin in a top shelf basket? People were heathens.</p><p>“I’m going to do a couple of close-up things in the back. You okay to sweep?”</p><p>David tied a trash bag. “If I must.”</p><p>“Would you rather do the paperwork?”</p><p>“I’ll get the broom.”</p><p>Patrick smirked. </p><p>Once David finished sweeping and straightening the skincare bottles into nice rows, he did a quick visual inventory of the products he needed to re-stock. They’d sold a lot more than he’d expected for their soft launch.</p><p>The soft jazz music stopped. “All done back there?” Patrick must be ready to go.</p><p>“Almost,” he yelled from their storage room-slash-tiny office. </p><p>The beat of a familiar song began playing over the store’s sound system. “Ooh, a little Tina? I likey. Is this going to be our closing routine?” He shook his hips as he turned toward the back wall to re-fold the messy pile of scarves.</p><p>
  <i>I call you when I need you. My heart’s on fire.<br/>
You come to me, come to me, wild and wired.</i>
</p><p>“David?” </p><p>He jumped at the closeness of Patrick’s voice, and turned around. A startled sob escaped. “Patrick?”</p><p>Patrick knelt before him and held up a long, black box. “David, when you walked up to that campsite, I knew my life would never be the same. I didn’t know how, but I knew you’d change me, and you have. My life is better with you in it.”</p><p>David’s shaking hands covered his mouth to try and muffle the sobs. </p><p>“I never knew I could be this happy. The way you push me and challenge me and respect me and love me? It’s more than I thought I could have. More than I dreamt of. I’m a better man because of you. When I think about my future, you’re in it. Every moment, every scene, every goal. I couldn’t wait another day to tell you that and ask you to be a part of my life forever.”</p><p>David almost couldn’t hear Patrick over his thundering heart. He focused on the words Patrick said, the fondness on his face, love in his eyes.</p><p>“Asking you to be my husband on the day we opened something beautiful, something we built together, felt right.”</p><p>David dropped to his knees. And, ouch, he wasn't in his twenties any more and that floor was fucking hard.</p><p>Patrick let out a wet laugh as he cupped David’s jaw and neck with his free hand. “David Rose, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes!” He threw his arms around Patrick. “Yes!” Yes! Forever yes! A thousand times yes!</p><p>They held each other and kissed until Patrick pulled back. “Don’t you want to see the rings?”</p><p>“God, yes. Please.”</p><p>Patrick laughed as he opened the case. David gasped at the four gold bands. “Patrick, they’re perfect.”</p><p>“You’re perfect.”</p><p>David snorted as Patrick put the rings on David’s left hand.</p><p>“You’re perfect for me,” he said, kissing each ring after each word.</p><p>Patrick stood and pulled David to his feet. They kissed again and laughed and cried. David couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy. </p><p>As he tucked his chin in the crook between Patrick’s shoulder and neck, he surveyed the store they’d built together. The first of a lifetime of things they’d do together. </p><p>A thought struck him, and he pulled back. “Wait, so you made me <i>clean up</i> before you proposed? I’m not sure I like your priorities. This marriage has a suspicious start already.” David bit back a grin at the unfiltered joy screaming from Patrick’s loud eyes at the word “marriage.”</p><p>“David, sweetheart. If we didn’t go through closing first, I knew neither of us would want to because we’d want to go celebrate. Then we’d have to wake up early tomorrow to do it. And with how much I’m going to wear you out tonight by worshipping your body, I figured we could both use as much sleep as we could get.”</p><p>David squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face toward the ceiling. No one had ever or would ever understand him like Patrick did. “Um, can you do me a favor?”</p><p>Patrick placed on David’s neck. “Anything for you.”</p><p>Patrick’s proposal had been perfect. The day had been perfect. Well, except for Twyla’s cousin snipping at him in the morning. He wanted it to be more perfect. He wanted Patrick to understand how committed he was. </p><p>“Can you text Stevie and ask her to tell you what I told her this afternoon?”</p><p>Patrick’s eyebrows bunched together. “David, can I text her later? I’d really like to get this celebration started.” He stepped into David’s space and pulled him close.</p><p>“Trust me,” David whispered in his ear, then bit his earlobe.</p><p>He stepped back and walked over to their back room to turn off the light. When he turned back around, he watched Patrick tap on his phone. David walked to the front of the counter and leaned back against it. </p><p>Patrick started to shove his phone back in his pocket when it must have vibrated. David watched in wonder at Patrick’s facial journey. Furrowed brows, wide-opening mouth, rapid blinking. Then he turned toward David, and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw on Patrick’s face. Blinding and unconditional love. </p><p>“David, I—” Tears fell down Patrick’s cheeks. “You were going to propose?”</p><p>David wrapped Patrick in his arms. “I knew I wanted you in my life forever. Being here with you today and seeing what we built together? Figured we might as well add a marriage license to all the government paperwork.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. “And Stevie didn’t tell you I was going to propose?”</p><p>David’s mouth dropped. “She knew?”</p><p>“Of course I told her, David. I mean, I didn’t exactly ask for her permission because we’re both adults and if she’d said no, I’d have told her to fuck off.”</p><p>David gasped. Patrick rarely cussed outside of the bedroom and holy fuck was it hot.</p><p>“But I needed to run the idea by someone to make sure I wasn’t going to screw this up.” He squeezed David tighter.</p><p>“That explains the diabolical glint in her eye when I told her my idea. She will be absolutely insufferable tomorrow. Ugh.”</p><p>“Worth it.” Patrick laughed through his tears and wiped the fresh tears from David’s face. “Can we go celebrate now?”</p><p>“We can celebrate any time you’d like.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you SO MUCH for reading this story and making it this far! I can't express how grateful I am for all of the support. It's been a rough couple of weeks and seeing your lovely comments have been a huge bright spot.</p><p>I can't believe how fast this story came together. I saw a photo of Noah a few weeks ago and started writing this that night. All I knew going in was I wanted Patrick to be camping and dirty, and David somehow meets him like that. I wrote this story in four days (excluding the epilogue which I wrote the other night and I *might* still write an engagement night sexy scene). I'm a fast drafter normally, but my fingers were practically smoking while drafting this. This story was so much fun to write and I couldn't stop! It was the fluff and sweetness I needed at the time, and I'm so glad to hear others have enjoyed it too!!</p><p>I'm over on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21">Tumblr as lisamc-21</a> reblogging Schitt's Creek stuff if you'd like to connect over there :) </p><p>I've got a couple of other long stories I wrote this summer at around the 40k mark and I need to finish those up and will have more to post soon! Plus, I'm sure more short ones in the meantime (and some Halloween and holiday themed longer ones in the coming months). Thanks so much for your support &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sexy second epilogue I promised!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this last night to distract myself from U.S. election anxiety. Thank you so damn much to everyone who has read this story, commented and left kudos. The encouragement means the world to me. And thanks to everyone who asked for this second epilogue! I hope it provides some anxiety distraction to anyone needing it today &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick turned off the engine and turned to smile at his fiancé. He didn’t care how dopey and fond he looked because David looked the same. Not an expression he got out of him very often. Some days it felt like he’d only just begun to see uninhibited smiles on a somewhat regular basis.</p><p>Patrick looked down at his thigh where David’s left hand rested, rubbing a path in Patrick’s jeans, fingers now adorned with four gold rings. When he looked back up, he found David smiling sweetly at his hand. “We’re engaged.”</p><p>“Yeah,”David said, showing his wide, uninhibited, joyful smile, and it lit Patrick up from the inside. “I’m really happy.”</p><p>“Me too,” Patrick said on a content exhale. “Shall we?”</p><p>“Of course.” David wiggled his entire body in the bucket seat and smirked.</p><p>When David reached for the door handle, Patrick stopped him. “I got it.” Patrick threw his door open and rushed around to open David’s. He opened his mouth, but Patrick cut him off. “My opening your door isn’t making a comment on gender roles or expectations. Passenger controls the audio and driver opens the doors sometimes.” He shrugged and winked. David tucked his smile into the corner of his mouth and nodded.</p><p>Their hands found each other’s as they entered the building and made their way up to Patrick’s apartment. He didn’t let go as he flipped through his keys to find the one he needed. Before opening the door, he lifted David’s left hand to his mouth and kissed each ring. Rings on the left hand now. That was something he looked forward to getting used to.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of that.” David squeezed Patrick’s hand.</p><p>“Good because I don’t want to stop doing it. Are you ready to annoy the hell out of our friends and family with our sappiness?”</p><p>David kissed Patrick’s forehead, and he leaned into the touch like a cat. “Are you kidding me? I can’t wait to have an excuse to be as obnoxious as possible.” He squinted and looked up toward the ceiling for a moment. Patrick knew to wait him out when he did that, so he remained still. “I never thought I’d get to have this.” David looked at Patrick with glistening eyes. “Have you.” He cleared his throat. “So, yeah, we’re going to milk it for as long as fucking possible.”</p><p>“So many perks await us. We’ll have to get the lover’s curry.” Patrick held his breath as he unlocked the door and moved to the side to let David ahead of him.</p><p>“Obviously,” David said on a laugh as he walked inside then froze. “Patrick.” If Patrick could assign a sound to the word <em>swoon</em>, it would be the soft way David said his name in that moment as he took in the scene. David looked back at Patrick over his shoulder. “How?”</p><p>“Stevie, of course. We owe her the vintage wine.” As he entered his apartment, he took a good look, and, yup, two bottles at least. He closed and locked the door behind him.</p><p>David groaned. “God, she’s going to be such an asshole.” He turned and kissed Patrick deeply. “But it’s totally worth it. I love you,” he said against Patrick’s lips.</p><p>“Love you back.” He grinned at David’s back as he watched his fiancé—damn, he loved the sound of that—walked over to the display on the coffee table.</p><p>“Are these the same flowers you got me then?”</p><p>Then. Because there was one then. The weekend that changed both of their lives for the better. Choked up with all the love he wanted to let spill out of his mouth in poetic verses but unable to find the words, Patrick managed a nod as he watched David close his eyes and stick his face into the flowers and giggle—giggle!—between sniffs. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “As close as I could get. I didn’t know what the flowers were I got you on your birthday so I described them to the florist and she did her best.”</p><p>David sat the vase back down on the table and picked up the graham cracker box and marshmallow bag. “Planning to make a campfire in the backyard you don’t have?”</p><p>“I’ve got a microwave and stove burners. I figured we could make due.”</p><p>David tilted his head. “You know, I’d never considered using a microwave for s’mores. I think our movie nights just got upgraded.”</p><p>“I don’t know if you’re hungry—“ David arched an eyebrow “—haha okay, well, I thought I would go for the full sappy factor and make the same dinner I cooked for your birthday.”</p><p>David carefully sat the graham crackers and marshmallows back on the table and shook his arms and hands out like he was trying to shake a bug off of him. “God. You’re so fucking perfect.” David blinked rapidly before stilling and returning his attention to Patrick. A teasing smirk took over his face. Patrick understood that sometimes David needed to tease while he let himself work through emotions in the background. “Going to make me cut the vegetables again?”</p><p>“Obviously. Need me to show you again?” David always cut the vegetables when they cooked together these days, but sometimes a guy just needed an excuse to <em>Ghost</em> the person he loved.</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>David popped the champagne waiting in an ice-filled bucket on the coffee table and made them appetizer s’mores as Patrick started the main course. They traded increasingly heated kisses as they cooked, teamed up to chop vegetables, fed each other dinner, and held hands. Intimacy cocooned their usual teasing banter, and the combination had Patrick feeling high.</p><p>Even during a romantic evening where they both clearly wanted to take extra care with each other and make it special, they still teased and poked and prodded. Because that was them. It was who they’d been since they met and who they would continue to be. He began to realize marriage wouldn’t take that away. In that moment, Patrick realized a part of him had feared everything would change. That the trajectory toward marriage would make everything more serious with higher stakes. A tiny voice in the back of his head after he’d decided to propose, when he picked out the rings, when he talked to Stevie. But it was David and David was always David. Marriage would give them tax benefits and give David a reason to plan an extravagant event with the pomp and pageantry he deserved, but their relationship would remain the same.</p><p>When he had proposed to Rachel, everything had changed in a moment. Everything grew so damn serious. Everything became a fight. But with the clarity he could only get on Monday morning after a game, he understood why. The proposal wasn’t right then, but it was right now. His relationship with Rachel wasn’t the same because Patrick hadn’t been his whole and true self, but he was his whole self now, and he had thrown his entire being wholly and completely into loving David.</p><p>“It’s been a long day.” Patrick kissed David’s cheek as he collected their dishes to take to the sink.</p><p>“Mm. Busy, but a great day.” David looked into the middle distance and smiled, nearly knocking Patrick on his ass. “We opened our business today.”</p><p>Patrick could live forever in the pleased wonder of David’s voice. “We did. I’m proud of us.”</p><p>David sighed. “I’m proud of us too.”</p><p>Time to tease. “Guessing you might want to call it a night? You deserve a good rest, babe. I can clean up if you want to crash.” Patrick bit his lip and waited as he faced the sink and rinsed the dishes. David’s answering snort was exactly what he’d hoped for.</p><p>“Excuse you.” David crowded into Patrick’s space and pressed up against his back. “We are having hot, hot engagement sex. You can’t feed me delicious food and get me all hopped up on champagne when you know it makes me horny, and then send me off to sleep. No way, Mr.” David’s voice trailed off.</p><p>Patrick turned in David’s arms, and it took about two seconds of his pinched up, thoughtful expression to guess the train of thought that distracted him. “Rose-Brewer?” Patrick offered. He hadn’t really thought about it yet, but as soon as that left his lips, it felt as right as deciding to ask David to marry him.</p><p>David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and kissed him soundly. Pulling back minutes, maybe hours, later, David stared at him with that flirty smirk that always drove Patrick wild. “Mr. Rose-Brewer, I think you promised to worship my body, and I’d like to collect on that promise.”</p><p>Patrick gulped. How could he be expected to do anything else when David stared at him like he was the gourmet chocolate in the world’s most delicious s’more? Patrick cleared his throat and searched for words. “Then I think you’d better get your naked ass on our bed.” David’s expression softened when Patrick said <em>our</em> because it wasn’t, not officially. But maybe soon? One more thing he couldn’t wait for them to talk about.</p><p>David leaned forward, lips tickling Patrick’s neck, the faint scent of the morning’s cologne lingering on his sweater. “Are you going to keep washing dishes or join me on <em>our</em> bed,” he purred. With a quick nibble on Patrick’s ear, David turned around and strode toward the bed, pulling his sweater and undershirt off in one swift, but careful, movement.</p><p>Patrick’s hands stilled at the third button on his shirt because he clearly he couldn’t unbutton and watch David strip the rest of his clothes at the same time. Priorities.</p><p>Naked and on the bed, David sprawled on his back with one knee bent, hands behind his head against the pillow. “Worshipping with your eyes?”</p><p>Like a switch had been flipped, Patrick’s fingers finished with the buttons. “Nope. I’m going to start with my hands.” He slid his button-up off and let it fall to the floor next to the dining table. David’s eyes widened. Patrick hated leaving clothes strewn around as much as David hated his sweaters mishandled. But in that moment? He didn’t fucking care. He had a naked fiancé on his bed.</p><p>“Then I’m going to worship with my lips,” he said in a low voice as he pulled off his undershirt. Dropping it to the floor, he undid the button on his jeans and smirked at David’s laser-focus on his fingers.</p><p>“When I have you good and panting, I’m going to worship you with my tongue and pay special attention your pretty hole.”</p><p>David sucked in a breath.</p><p>Patrick kicked off his shoes and pushed his jeans off to reveal the black boxer-briefs David bought for him last month. “I’m going to make you wet with my sloppy mouth before—“</p><p>“Before?” David asked breathlessly.</p><p>Patrick slowly slid his thumbs under the waistband of the underwear. “Before I worship you with my cock until you’re screaming my name.” He slowly pulled them off and kicked them to the side.</p><p>“You know what it does to me when you wear those.”</p><p>“I do.” Patrick felt both reckless and in control. He had the sexiest man he’d ever seen staring at him like David needed him more than air. Wanting to <em>marry</em> him. He couldn’t believe he had a lifetime of David Rose to look forward to.</p><p>David’s hard cock twitched as his chest rose and fell quickly. He stroked himself slowly as Patrick watched for a long moment, letting the anticipation build. Suddenly inspired, he grabbed the back of one of his wood dining chairs and dragged it with him across the carpet as he slowly stalked toward David.</p><p>“What’s the chair for?”</p><p>“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”</p><p>Patrick positioned the chair so the back of it pressed against the foot of the bed, then he crawled on the duvet toward David, running his fingertips up David’s shin, thigh, hip, stomach, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “You’re so beautiful, David. Inside and out. Completely.” Patrick trailed his thumb along David’s jaw.</p><p>Straddling David’s thighs, Patrick bent down and kissed his favorite spot behind David’s jaw. “Mrs. Peters is visiting her daughter this weekend so you can be as loud as you want, baby.” David groaned. “Mm, yes, more of that.”</p><p>David’s hands settled in the space where the backs of Patrick’s thighs met the back of his calves, behind his bent knees. Metal rings pressed into the other leg than Patrick was used to. “Don’t kill me with great sex, okay? I’d really like to live long enough to marry you.”</p><p>Patrick kissed a line down David’s neck. “I’d really like that too, so I’ll do my best.” He began his loving assault on David’s skin. Exploring with his lips and mapping with his tongue until David’s entire body trembled.</p><p>“Patrick. Patrick, <em>please</em>.” David white-knuckled a bundle of the sheets. Few things made Patrick harder than seeing David lose his carefully crafted control.</p><p>“Am I not worshipping you enough, sweetheart?” He licked the crease of David’s thigh.</p><p>“Wet. Y-you said. Wet. Please.”</p><p>Fuck, he loved it when David begged. Patrick scooted down the bed and lifted David’s legs until they were bent at the knee. “Ready for me, love?”</p><p>David groaned and tilted his pelvis, giving Patrick better access.</p><p>“Perfect. You’re perfect,” he said against David’s inner thigh. He licked and sucked until he left a small collection of marks that he planned to press tomorrow morning when he woke David up with a blowjob.</p><p>“I need you,” David said between sharp breaths. “I need you in me. Make me yours.”</p><p>Patrick was about to snap. He licked a wide stripe up David’s cock and swallowed him down, bobbing long enough to get David vocal. He knew David’s cues well enough to know he was getting close, so Patrick shifted his attention to David’s balls. Licking and sucking as David slowed his breathing and moved back from the edge.</p><p>In a swift move, he pressed his tongue against David’s hole and wrapped his hands around David’s thighs, pulling him against Patrick’s mouth.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>! Patrick!”</p><p>Patrick moaned into him as he fucked into David’s hole with his tongue. When David got loud, Patrick could barely hold on. But he needed to. Needed to show David how much he loved him, how much he wanted him. Patrick seamlessly alternated between pressing into him, wide licks across his hole, and kitten licks around the edges until David’s legs.</p><p>David lifted his head from the pillow, pupils blown and hair wild. “I’m worshipped. You’ve worshipped me. Fuck me, <em>now</em>.” He groaned and dropped his head back on the pillow.</p><p>Patrick grinned as he moved up David’s body to grab lube from their nightstand. “I’m going to open you up for my cock. Okay, sweetheart?” He paused and hovered over David’s face. “Hey.” He cupped David’s cheek, then ran his fingers through the love of his life’s hair.</p><p>“Hey.” David’s smile in that moment could light up New York City during a blackout.</p><p>He had to have David’s lips. Had to. He kissed into David’s mouth, and they caught each other’s moans. Patrick pulled back to catch his breath. “I believe I have a bit more worshipping to do.”</p><p>“You really want to hear me scream, don’t you?”</p><p>Patrick growled. “You know I do.”</p><p>“Then make me,” David said against Patrick’s lips.</p><p>With a quick nip to David’s lower lip, Patrick lubed up two fingers and pressed them into David’s hole as he sucked a mark in David’s collarbone.</p><p>“Patrick! Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>. God, so good.”</p><p>Patrick fucked into David in a steady rhythm, scissoring his fingers until David pressed back into his hand. He pulled them out and added lube to a third.</p><p>“I’m ready, I’m ready.” David thrashed against the bed as Patrick stretched him wider.</p><p>“Yeah?” Patrick said into David’s neck. His own untouched cock ached from its hardness. He could probably come just from pleasuring David. David’s sounds, the feel of him clenching around his fingers, the smell of his cologne mixed with sweat. He never knew it could be like that. That sex could bring so much pleasure.</p><p>Every time with David was different and incredible. A missionary quickie after a long day at the store. A planned out night of role playing. A negotiated scene with their favorite toys and kinks. Patrick loved it all.</p><p>He couldn’t wait another second to get inside of the man he was going to marry.</p><p>Patrick removed his fingers and kissed and licked a path from David’s neck to his ankle. Climbing off the bed, Patrick stood and looked down at David’s gorgeous body as he lubed up his cock. David stared at him, looking thunderstruck, wrung out, and <em>hungry</em>.</p><p>Tossing the bottle of lube to the side, Patrick grabbed David’s ankles and pulled until David’s ass slammed against his thighs.</p><p>“Oof!” David laughed.</p><p>Patrick bent over and kissed the sound away. He placed David’s arms around his neck and hooked David’s legs around his waist, widened his stance, and bent his knees. Wrapping one arm around David’s shoulders and the other under his ass, he lifted David up and pulled him flush against his body.</p><p>David immediately tightened his limbs around Patrick like a clingy koala and pulled his face back far enough to look at Patrick with wild eyes. “Jesus fucking Christ, Patrick! Have you been holding out on me?! You can <em>lift me</em> and hold me up?!” He kissed Patrick. Hard. All tongue and teeth.</p><p>Pulling back to catch his breath, Patrick huffed out a laugh at David’s enthusiasm. “Gotta keep some surprises.” His erect cock pressed against David’s ass. If he focused more at the gym, he could probably fuck David standing up like that. Something to work on for a honeymoon surprise.</p><p>Making sure he had a good grip on David, he took a couple steps back and to the side until his toes hit the feet of the chair. He really hoped his idea would work. As David would say, he had a vision. Possibly a mental mood board.</p><p>Patrick straddled the chair and carefully lowered himself until his ass hung off the edge, pinning David between his chest and the back of the chair.</p><p>David looked at Patrick with awe. “You had a vision.” One side of his smile turned up, deepening that dimple. Patrick licked it.</p><p>“I did.” He grinned and unwrapped David’s legs from around his waist. “Can you reach the ground?” He hoped David’s legs were long enough in that position.</p><p>“Mmhmm.” David shimmied his shoulders as his arms draped loosely over Patrick’s. “What’s the next step in your vision?”</p><p>The heat of David’s solid body against his own had his skin thrumming. “Lift up a bit. Yeah, like that. Perfect.” He lined his cock up against David’s hole and wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging David down onto his cock.</p><p>David’s head dropped back against the chair. “Fuck,” he said on a long moan as Patrick bottomed out.</p><p>“Look at me.” He needed to see David. Needed David there with him.</p><p>David’s head snapped up, and Patrick tucked his hands under David’s knees so his full weight dropped him onto Patrick’s cock. “Oh God. Fuck. You’re so deep.”</p><p>Patrick shifted back and slowly ground forward again, both of them moaning at the friction, the bed providing leverage against the chair. “You feel so good. So fucking good.” He developed a slow rhythm. He couldn’t pull out enough for the hardest or fastest fuck, but it was perfect. He had David in his arms, felt his weight against him as he stared into his beautiful eyes. Beads of sweat rolled down David’s temple, and Patrick licked it off.</p><p>David’s nostrils flared, and he kissed Patrick’s breath away. Teeth clanking, tongues searching each other’s mouths. It was hard and messy, and he’d never been so goddamned turned on before. His hips rolled into David as David pulled Patrick even closer into him. With all that foreplay, he knew neither would last long, but they didn’t need to. Heat coiled in his gut as he lost himself to the sensation of David and the chair slamming against the bed.</p><p>Dropping one of David’s legs, he pulled back from David’s swollen lips and licked his palm. He wrapped his hand around David’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. “Holy fuck,” David yelled. “Yes, yes! Fuck me, Patrick. Don’t you fucking stop.” David put that foot on the floor and used the leverage to ride Patrick as hard as he could on the chair.</p><p>“Come for me, sweetheart. I’m so close.” Their movements were no longer coordinated, but who fucking cared? It was the best sex of his life.</p><p>They panted into each other’s mouths as David’s body bounced against Patrick’s and they tumbled toward the edge. He felt David’s hole clench around his cock a second before David came hot and fast over his fist. “Patrick!” David screamed his name, the sound ripped from his chest, echoing around the walls of his studio. If he wasn’t coming hard enough to borderline black out, he’d be cheering about the loudest scream he’d pulled from David yet.</p><p>“Holy shit,” David panted into Patrick’s neck.</p><p>His heart thundered in his chest. “Yeah. Wow.”</p><p>“You fucking delivered.”</p><p>Patrick kissed his shoulder. “Feeling worshipped?”</p><p>“Thoroughly. Completely.” He lifted enough so Patrick could pull out. “If this is what engagement sex is like, I can’t wait for wedding night sex.” David peppered kisses all over Patrick’s face.</p><p>“Just you wait for honeymoon sex.”</p><p>“Mm. What about first anniversary sex?”</p><p>Patrick cupped David’s cheeks and kissed him deeply. “Almost as good as ten-year anniversary sex.”</p><p>David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck. “Think you’ll be able to get it up for our fiftieth?”</p><p>Patrick huffed out a laugh. “I’ll find a way.”</p><p>“I love you, Patrick.” David said it so freely and openly. The way they’d been with each other since day one.</p><p>“Love you back, David.” He kissed him with everything he had. “Forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! I'm over on Tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21">lisamc-21</a> if you wanna chat or drop a prompt or whatever!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>